


Soleil de Minuit

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dieux, Multi, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Hélios, Séléné et les terres des Nyx. Trois pays qui sont différents sur bien des points. Mais à Hélios, le dieu Sol est en colère et le peuple souffre. Pendant que certains essaient de comprendre l'origine de la rage ardente de Sol, un jeune soldat est transféré au harem du roi en tant que garde d'un des favoris...





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idée qui m'obsédait depuis un moment, surtout quand j'ai repensé au Scorpion du Nil. Cependant, l'histoire se passe dans un monde imaginaire donc si je me suis grandement inspirée de l'Egypte pour Hélios, vous verrez vite que ce n'est pas le cas pour Séléné.
> 
> Playlist :
> 
> Kamelot – Kismet
> 
> Kamelot – Nights of Arabia
> 
> Luca Turilli – Silver Moon
> 
> Battle Beast – Touch in the night

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, frappant de ses rayons ardents la terre desséchée depuis déjà plusieurs années d'Hélios, royaume qui vénérait l'astre solaire. Auparavant, le sol était plus riche, la végétation plus présente et l'eau moins rare. Mais cela changea lors du couronnement du roi Thar, surnommé « le roi fou » par son peuple. L'année de sa consécration, plusieurs faits étranges se produisirent : la mort subite de sa sœur suite à une morsure de serpent, la disparition de son frère, la pluie qui tombait habituellement environ trente jours par an n'apparut que pendant dix jours à peine, l'assèchement soudain de plusieurs points d'eau qui condamna des villages entiers. Les seuls lieux qui furent à peu près épargnés étaient la capitale Aurum et les villages au bord du grand fleuve Neilos.

La vie du peuple devenant de plus en plus difficile, beaucoup supposèrent que le dieu soleil était en colère contre leur souverain et des révoltes éclatèrent. Cependant, aucune n'aboutit et les rebelles furent pratiquement tous exécutés les uns après les autres. La dernière rébellion eut lieu trois ans auparavant, dans un petit village qui fut rasé par l'armée quelques jours après que le chef de l'insurrection se soit rendu.

Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'osait vraiment s'opposer au roi fou. Les derniers espoirs de changement résidaient en la mort du souverain qui n'avait pas d'héritier et dans une intervention de l'empire de Séléné, situé au-delà de la rive ouest du fleuve Neilos et dont la frontière était en grande partie matérialisée par le cours du fleuve sauvage dont les eaux tourbillonnantes et capricieuses ont dissuadé quiconque de s'installer trop près de celui-ci. Seulement, personne ne croyait que le souverain serait assez imprudent pour ne pas laisser de descendance et Séléné n'était pas un pays adepte de la guerre.

La situation n'irait pas en s'arrangeant si personne ne tentait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas en Hélios. Elle le savait très bien et c'était pour cela qu'elle et son amie Judith étaient près du fleuve sauvage, à la portion la plus dangereuse de celui-ci mais aussi la seule où il leur était possible de traverser sans passer par le poste de garde.

« N'oublie pas Rita. Tu as peu de temps pour traverser avant que Charybde ne recrache les eaux qu'elle a avalé. » lui rappela la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Je sais. Si je me rate, soit je finis noyée, soit je rencontre Scylla. »

Charybde et Scylla… Un gouffre qui avalait puis recrachait l'eau, laissant pendant un temps un passage possible pour traverser le fleuve sauvage mais qui, si l'on ne le franchissait pas assez vite, pouvait noyer quiconque sur son passage ou l'envoyer droit sur des rochers aussi pointus que des aiguilles et sur lesquels il était facile de finir empalé puis noyé sous les eaux qui les recouvraient lorsque le cours d'eau était à son plus haut niveau.

« Tiens-toi prête. »

De ses yeux verts, Rita voyait à présent le niveau baisser, révélant de gros rochers plus ou moins plats qui formaient comme un chemin jusqu'à la rive verdoyante de Séléné. Cependant, elle pouvait aussi bien distinguer les restes des pauvres malheureux qui avaient échoué, leurs corps plus ou moins décomposés étant restés piégés dans les griffes rocailleuses de Scylla.

Bien que la vision soit des plus désagréables, elle savait qu'elle devait impérativement réussir à rejoindre l'autre rive…

« Vas-y ! »

La jeune fille sauta dans le lit du fleuve, se hâtant de mettre le pied sur le premier rocher tandis que Charybde avalait les quelques centimètres d'eau qu'il restait. Elle pouvait encore rebrousser chemin si elle le voulait, les rochers s'avérant plus glissants qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais son instinct lui disait que plus elle tarderait à aller voir le devin lunaire, plus la vie en Hélios irait en se dégradant. Elle avait atteint le milieu du passage quand Charybde, ayant ingurgité toute l'eau présente, commençait à émettre une sorte de gargouillis sourd, l'incitant à accélérer l'allure.

Puis quand elle atteignit l'avant-dernier rocher, elle eut comme un mauvais pressentiment en réalisant que ce gouffre gourmand n'émettait plus aucun son…

Elle eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur la dernière pierre quand un grondement de plus en plus fort retentit, lui confirmant ce qu'elle craignait : Charybde allait recracher son eau et, vu la hauteur entre elle et la rive de Séléné, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de grimper pour se mettre à l'abri.

La branche basse d'un arbre attira son attention mais, en sautant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Cependant, elle avait toujours son fouet accroché à sa taille et qui, actuellement, était son seul salut. La lanière de cuir attrapa la branche, s'enroulant solidement autour d'elle et permettant ainsi à Rita de pouvoir commencer à grimper le mur lisse et rocailleux qui lui faisait face.

A peine eut-elle posé une main sur le sol fertile de Sélène que Charybde recracha son eau avec force. De justesse, elle parvint à échapper à la déferlante qui avait faillit l'emporter mais y laissa sa chaussure gauche, cette dernière ayant glissé de son pied quand elle fut touchée par la vague. C'était une perte un peu gênante mais cela aurait pu être pire.

« Rita ! »

« Je vais bien ! »

Judith hocha la tête à sa réponse. A présent, il était temps pour elle de trouver le devin lunaire et à son amie de garder un œil sur la situation et, si possible, savoir si qui elle savait était libérable…

-§-

Aux portes du palais royal à Aurum, Flynn était un peu nerveux. Le capitaine Schwann lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait une nouvelle affectation plus adaptée à ses talents alors que cela ne devait faire qu'une simple semaine qu'il avait été mis en poste à la capitale. Il avait été muté depuis le poste-frontière entre Hélios et Séléné sur la demande de son supérieur direct après seulement deux semaines de service là-bas. Ce n'était pas plus mal dans un sens car l'atmosphère était quelque peu étrange là-bas, les plus anciens en poste à cet endroit ayant la curieuse manie de se méfier de la moindre feuille tombant d'un des arbres du pays voisin, comme si quelque chose risquait de leur arriver à ce moment précis. Le fleuve lui avait pourtant semblé être la plus grande source de danger, son cours tumultueux étant encadré d'un côté par la ligne d'arbres de Séléné et de l'autre par les Dunes, collines en grande partie rocailleuses qui séparaient le fleuve sauvage du fleuve Neilos.

« C'est déjà la troisième fois en un mois que l'on te change de poste. » lui fit remarquer Sodia.

« Oui mais cette fois, je serais affecté au palais royal. » répliqua-t-il avec une légère tristesse en la regardant. « Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras pas venir. »

La jeune rousse lui fit un léger sourire en le fixant de ses yeux violine.

« J'attendrai au village que tu ais une permission ou que tu trouves le temps d'écrire. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à cette phrase. Lui et la jeune femme se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, lui simple fils de paysan et elle fille d'un membre de la petite noblesse qui s'était retiré loin de la capitale pour goûter au calme de leur modeste hameau. A présent que ses parents étaient morts, Flynn n'avait plus qu'elle comme attache et il s'en voulait un peu de la laisser en arrière cette fois-ci, simplement à cause du fait que les femmes étaient interdites au palais royal.

« Ah ! Les amours de jeunesse ! »

Surpris, il se tourna rapidement et découvrit le capitaine Schwann, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, qui le regardait de son œil visible, le second étant caché par une mèche de ses cheveux noirs.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller à présent… » fit Sodia, ses joues un peu rougies par la gêne. « Si je tarde trop, il fera nuit quand j'attiendrai le village. »

« La lune sera pleine ce soir donc vous n'aurez rien à craindre des Nyx. » dit le capitaine sur un ton plus sérieux.

Les Nyx… Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'en avait vu mais les voyages de nuits étaient toujours peu recommandés, surtout lors de la nouvelle lune. Ce peuple vénérant l'obscurité avait été exterminé il y a une vingtaine d'années afin de faire cesser une bonne fois pour toutes les attaques nocturnes contre les habitants d'Hélios. Certaines rumeurs racontaient qu'il y en aurait encore qui se cachaient dans les dents de Cerbère, une chaîne de montagnes qui se situait au sud d'Hélios et de Séléné. Seulement, le jeune homme doutait quelque peu de leur véracité.

« Je sais me défendre si nécessaire. » précisa la jeune femme à l'attention du plus âgé avant de se tourner vers lui. « Porte-toi bien. »

« Toi aussi. » lui répondit Flynn, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, remettant au passage en place la natte rousse qu'elle portait sur le côté. Il la regarda encore quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son supérieur qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus avec un air amusé et nostalgique à la fois.

« Qu'elles sont loin mes belles années… » soupira-t-il avant de se reprendre. « Mais revenons-en à nos affaires. Suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, suivant le capitaine à l'intérieur du palais.

« Je sais que c'est un peu précipité comme mutation mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser aussi vite de celui qui t'a précédé à ce poste. Il est épuisant à faire ça sans arrêt et j'ose espérer que tu tiendras le coup plus de deux semaines… »

S'il se fiait à ce que lui disait le capitaine Schwann, il allait servir de garde du corps à une personne… Mais qui, à part le roi, en aurait besoin au palais ?

« T'es un peu jeune pour travailler comme garde dans le harem mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix avec lui… »

Le harem… Flynn ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la mention de ce lieu. Dans son village, il ne connaissait personne qui y était entré mais les rumeurs couraient que si on plaisait suffisamment à son Altesse, on avait la possibilité d'entrer dans ce lieu et d'y vivre une vie facile… en échange de quelques faveurs bien particulières. Ces hommes étaient considérés comme des prostitués de luxe réservés à l'usage exclusif de sa Majesté.

« Actuellement, parmi les trente deux pensionnaires, il y a quatre favoris qui vivent dans cette partie-ci. Tu seras chargé de la protection de l'un d'eux à l'intérieur et en dehors du harem… Bien que j'admette que celui-là est un cas assez… particulier.»

Garde du corps de l'un des favoris du roi ? A quoi cela pouvait rimer ? Quels risques pouvaient bien encourir ces hommes qui ont pour unique rôle de satisfaire les désirs charnels du roi ?

Ils étaient à présent devant une double porte en bois massif dont le battant gauche comportait un judas en or. Le capitaine toqua deux fois puis, après une légère attente, le judas s'ouvrit.

« J'amène le nouveau. »

Après cette phrase, le battant gauche s'ouvrit, révélant un garde qui leur fit signe d'entrer. En s'avançant, Flynn put constater qu'ils étaient dans un couloir de quelques mètres de longueur qui menait à une porte similaire et dont il pouvait voir briller les trois verrous dorés.

« Comme tu peux le voir, le harem est un peu à part du reste du palais. Il est divisé en trois parties mais seules deux sont vraiment pleinement utilisées depuis qu'il n'y a plus de femmes. »

Le garde leur ouvrit la seconde porte et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était une immense cour composée d'une grande fontaine près de laquelle de jeunes hommes peu vêtus – certains étaient même totalement dénudés – se prélassaient, lisant un livre ou se faisant dorer au soleil sur les dalles de pierre blanche qui entouraient cette source d'eau, d'un vaste bassin où certains s'y baignaient allègrement, d'une bande d'herbe surplombée de palmiers qui offraient un coin d'ombre agréable par ces températures et d'autres, plus hauts, qui étaient parsemées le long de la cour.

Un grand bâtiment se trouvait sur la gauche et plusieurs personnes y faisaient des allers-retours. Cependant, le capitaine alla droit devant, restant sur le chemin pavé encadré de colonnes de pierre et couvert d'un plafond sur lequel étaient visibles des mosaïques représentant le voyage de l'astre solaire à travers le ciel. En regardant à droite, Flynn vit un autre bâtiment mais, face aux grilles de métal qui en fermaient l'accès et à l'absence totale de vie qui y régnait, il en conclut qu'il devait être à l'abandon.

Quand ils furent arrivés au bout du passage, un portail en or massif leur barrait la route et, derrière celui-ci, se trouvait un troisième bâtiment dont les extérieurs attenants étaient richement décorés, possédant une fontaine surmontée d'une sculpture de poissons, un immense bassin au pourtour en carrelage bleu ciel, un sol entièrement recouvert d'une pelouse bien verte, un espace ombragé avec diverses plantes aux fleurs colorées…

« Ici sont logés les favoris. Sache d'abord que les résidents du harem portent tous un tatouage représentant un soleil à l'avant-bras gauche. » lui expliqua son supérieur tandis qu'un garde vint pour leur ouvrir. « Pour ce qui est des favoris du roi, ils en possèdent un second en bas du dos symbolisant un œil et, généralement, ils doivent porter une chevalière avec ce signe. Sauf une exception, ce sont les seuls qui peuvent aller librement dans le harem et certaines parties du palais. »

Le jeune soldat put constater, une fois qu'ils eurent passé le portail, la différence d'ambiance avec l'autre partie du harem : les favoris étaient entourés de serviteurs et d'au moins deux gardes chacun. Seuls trois d'entre eux étaient visibles mais il était aisé de voir qu'ils étaient richement vêtus, certains d'habits somptueux faits d'étoffes chères et colorées, d'autres de bijoux précieux qu'ils devaient bien avoir du mal à porter vu la quantité qu'ils avaient sur eux. Tous avaient une attitude hautaine, regardant de haut les soldats et le personnel du palais, cela comme s'ils étaient les souverains de ces lieux et que tout leur était dû.

Alors que Flynn fronçait les sourcils face à ce constat, l'un des favoris, initialement occupée à se faire éventer par un serviteur, reçut en plein visage une motte de terre, ce qu'il ne sembla guère apprécier vu son expression furibonde et les exclamations de colère qu'il poussa envers le personnel l'entourant. Un peu plus loin, le soldat repéra une personne se détachant du lot, probablement l'envoyeur de ce projectile qui avait l'air de savourer le spectacle devant ses yeux. Ce personnage était un jeune homme qui devait être du même âge que lui, possédant un regard anthracite qui ressortait sur sa peau claire, de longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et simplement vêtu d'un ensemble en lin noir qui le différenciait de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

C'est en voyant la chevalière en or à sa main gauche qu'il comprit que cet individu était le quatrième favori, manifestement très différent des trois autres autant par son attitude que par son apparence.

« Sale bouseux ! » s'exclama celui qui avait reçu le projectile au visage. « Tu mériterais d'avoir la tête coupée pour ça ! »

« Et dire que je voulais juste t'aider à te maquiller pour ce soir. » répliqua le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns sur un ton ironique. « Avec le temps que tu perds devant ton miroir, je suis toujours étonné que tu n'ais pas encore tenté de t'accoupler avec ton reflet. »

« On se calme par ici ! » ordonna le capitaine Schwann en frappant dans ses mains avant de faire signe au quatrième favori de venir vers lui. « Yuri, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Le dénommé Yuri se tourna vers eux et son regard anthracite s'arrêta sur Flynn, le détaillant brièvement de bas en haut. Puis il poussa un soupir d'agacement avant de s'exécuter en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Je peux me passer de nounou le vieux donc tu peux le renvoyer d'où il vient. » fit le favori sur un ton blasé.

« La règle pour toi est que tu dois avoir au moins un garde qui te suis dans chacun de tes déplacements, que tu le veuilles ou non. » contra le capitaine sur un ton ferme. « Tu peux essayer à nouveau d'en changer mais je t'en trouverai un autre, comme à chaque fois. »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns grinça des dents à cette remarque puis fixa de nouveau le jeune soldat, cette fois-ci l'air dubitatif.

« Tu l'as pris au berceau celui-là ? J'ai du mal à dire s'il a encore besoin d'un hochet ou non… » déclara Yuri en posant une main sur ses hanches tout en se penchant légèrement en avant. « Faut vraiment chercher pour voir s'il a du duvet au menton. »

Bien que ces remarques ne lui plaisaient absolument pas, Flynn se retint de répliquer, se mordant la langue pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche et révéler le fond de sa pensée. Il espérait intérieurement que le jeune homme en avait fini avec lui mais, en le voyant commencer à lui tourner autour, il comprit que ce manège était loin d'être terminé.

« Ce type est vraiment un soldat ? On dirait un gamin à qui on a collé un pagne blanc et rouge ainsi qu'une armure… » poursuivit le favori en se replaçant face au blond avant d'esquisser un geste dans la direction de ce dernier.

« Pour votre gouverne, j'ai parfaitement l'âge requis pour porter cette tenue, que cela vous plaise ou non. » finit par répliquer Flynn en repoussant la main de Yuri avant qu'elle ne le touche à l'épaule.

« Ah ! Je commençais à me demander s'il avait une langue ou si elle lui avait été coupée à la naissance. »

Face au sourire satisfait du favori, le soldat se maudit intérieurement, réalisant qu'il venait de répondre aux provocations dont il était victime. Il venait de faire exactement ce que celui aux longs cheveux bruns espérait.

« Bon, maintenant que chacun a bien vu à qui il avait affaire, je fais les présentations. » fit le capitaine en lâchant un léger soupir de dépit. « Yuri, voici Flynn qui sera ton nouveau garde attitré et qui, je l'espère, restera en poste plus de deux semaines car je commence à en avoir assez que tu parviennes à t'en débarrasser aussi vite. Flynn, voici Yuri, favori du roi que tu as pour mission de surveiller et de suivre dans ses moindres déplacements, sauf s'il est appelé pour satisfaire les désirs de son Altesse. J'ajouterai que, sur ordre du roi et étant donné son statut assez spécial, ce cher Yuri n'a pas le droit de sortir du harem s'il n'est pas accompagné par toi ou par moi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient du regard, l'un avec un amusement qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler et l'autre avec agacement en pensant qu'il allait devoir travailler dans un lieu qu'il détestait déjà par avance. Une certaine tension commençait à se créer entre eux, ce qui, pour le capitaine Schwann, ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

« Enchanté,  _Flinnie_. » lança le favori sur un ton provocateur en tendant sa main.

« Moi de même,  _Yuri_. » répliqua le soldat avec fermeté en essayant d'écraser la main de celui face à lui, ce que ce dernier imita sans sourciller.

« Bien… Son Altesse souhaite dîner avec ses favoris ce soir donc je vous reverrais à ce moment-là. » déclara le capitaine qui, au vu de l'absence de réaction de ses cadets, en conclut qu'il n'avait probablement pas été écouté.

Tandis que le plus âgé s'en alla dans un soupir dépité, les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de jauger l'autre du regard, chacun essayant de déterminer tout ce dont il pouvait s'attendre de la part de celui en face.

« Suis-moi. » finit par dire Yuri avec un signe de tête vers le bâtiment. « Que tu saches au moins où tu vas dormir à partir de cette nuit. »

Avec une certaine réticence, Flynn s'exécuta, emboîtant le pas de celui dont il avait à présent la charge. Les autres personnes présentes ne semblèrent guère s'intéresser à eux si l'on exceptait les regards noirs des autres favoris envers leur homologue.

« Il y a deux étages comme tu peux le voir mais la majorité des chambres existantes ne sont pas occupées. » lui expliqua celui aux longs cheveux bruns en montant l'escalier de pierre blanche menant au niveau supérieur. « Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a les bains ainsi que les cuisines de cette partie du harem et quelques chambres. Une seule est occupée par un favori – l'autre abruti qui aime qu'on brasse de l'air pour lui – et les autres servent principalement à loger les serviteurs ou à entreposer les biens matériels des chouchous du roi. »

Le soldat perçut clairement le mépris dans la voix du jeune homme mais il n'y porta que peu d'attention, estimant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail.

« Concernant l'étage, la chambre la plus près de l'escalier est celle de l'arc-en-ciel vivant que tu peux voir en train de se noyer vainement dans une coupe de vin. » continua le favori en désignant d'un geste évasif un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'habits très colorés et qui houspillait un serviteur tenant une ombrelle blanche au dessus de sa tête. « A droite, c'est celui qui n'est jamais content qui loge ici avec ses deux gardes suite à un incident avec le brasseur d'air au sujet de son oiseau qui est mort il y a six mois plus tôt. »

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver au bout de l'étage, face à la toute dernière chambre qui était fermée, comme toutes les autres, par une porte en bois sombre.

« Et voici ma chambre. » déclara Yuri en ouvrant le panneau de bois. « Je t'aurais bien laissé mon lit mais la dernière fois que j'ai fait cela, l'arc-en-ciel est allé se plaindre et le garde que j'avais à l'époque a été fouetté dans la cour avant d'être renvoyé. On te fera une place de toute façon, comme pour tes prédécesseurs… »

L'emploi du mot « on » intrigua Flynn qui ne comprit sa raison d'être qu'une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce : en plus du somptueux lit à baldaquins bleu nuit qui trônait dans la chambre, il y avait deux paillasses et un panier en osier. Sur une des paillasses, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtain quelque peu rebelles était occupé à raccommoder un vêtement aux teintes sombres tandis que, l'observant de son œil unique, un chien borgne au pelage bleu et blanc se tenait à ses côtés. En voyant sa tenue en lin beige, sa ceinture de tissu marron et l'absence de sandales aux pieds, il était aisé de deviner que ce garçon était un serviteur, vêtu de sorte à passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses maîtres et à se fondre aisément dans le décor.

« J'suis revenu ! » s'exclama le favori en s'asseyant brutalement sur le lit. « Et on a une nouvelle nounou. »

Le soldat se retint de grogner à cette remarque tandis que le garçon leva la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux marron avec surprise et curiosité.

« Déjà ? Mais je… Euh… » bafouilla le cadet avant de se lever précipitamment, imité par le chien. « Je suis Karol et je suis au serv… »

« Je ne t'ai obligé en rien à rester et tu es libre de partir quand tu veux donc tu n'es pas réellement à mon service. » le coupa Yuri de façon brutale.

« Tu n'es pas forcé de me le rappeler à chaque fois ! Et puis j'ai nulle part où aller excepté ici ! »

Flynn resta quelque peu interdit en constatant cette absence de relation maître et serviteur entre le favori et le garçon. La nature de leurs échanges était plutôt celle entre deux frères ou deux amis, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici dans le harem. Quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses doigts, il baissa son regard azur pour constater que le chien était face à lui, le fixant en remuant joyeusement la queue.

« Lui c'est Repede. » poursuivit le serviteur tandis que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'était affalé paresseusement sur le lit. « Habituellement, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les gardes qui défilent ici, des fois au point de les mordre. »

« Celui-là t'avait frappé Karol ! » s'exclama Yuri en se redressant, ses yeux fixant son cadet avec sévérité. « Et si Repede n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas dans quel état je t'aurais retrouvé. »

L'animal aboya d'un air approbateur, posant son œil sur le plus jeune avant de le tourner de nouveau vers le soldat. Ce dernier décida de s'accroupir face au chien et lui tendit la main, geste auquel le canidé répondit à l'identique avec sa patte.

« Ravi de te connaître Repede. » déclara Flynn avec un léger sourire. « Moi c'est Flynn. »

En réponse, le soldat eut droit à un coup de langue affectueux au visage, ce à quoi il répliqua par une caresse derrière les oreilles du canidé.

« On dirait que t'es apte à rester parmi nous. » lança Yuri en se mettant à plat ventre sur le lit avec les jambes pliées, dévoilant ses jambes finement musclées. « Peut-être que tu arriveras à survivre ici… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. » répliqua le soldat un peu sèchement en fronçant légèrement le nez. « Ce n'est pas comme si le harem était un champ de bataille. »

« Vraiment ? »

L'expression du visage du favori devint instantanément froide, celui-ci n'ayant manifestement pas apprécié ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il quitta le matelas tandis que son garde se releva puis il vint se poster face à lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Pour avoir un mépris pareil envers cet endroit, c'est que tu ne viens pas de la capitale. » fit Yuri avec un rictus quelque peu mauvais. « Crois-moi ou non mais je suis certain que tu vas réviser très vite ton opinion,  _Flinnie_. »

Juste après, le favori le frappa avec force dans le bras gauche, arrachant au soldat un gémissement à la fois de surprise et de douleur, puis sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide.

« On va aux bains avant que les trois autres abrutis ne les monopolisent ! » s'exclama le jeune homme vêtu de noir alors que Karol puis Flynn se dépêchaient de le suivre. « Saleté de dîner… »

L'allure vive de Yuri les amena rapidement aux bains, reconnaissables à leurs doubles portes sur lesquelles étaient gravées des poissons. Ils les passèrent et entrèrent dans une salle fraîche et humide où, pour compenser le peu de lumière que les ouvertures laissaient passer, des bougies étaient allumées dans quelques niches et, par un savant système de miroirs, la lueur du soleil était amplifiée. La pièce en elle-même était composée de deux bassins, carrelée de blanc aux murs et de gris au sol. Des jarres et des pots d'onguents étaient à la disposition ainsi que des serviteurs visiblement dédiés à ce lieu.

Sans aucune pudeur, le favori ôta ses habits, les laissant tomber au sol avant de les écarter brutalement sur le côté avec son pied. De là où il se trouvait, le garde voyait très bien les longues jambes finement musclées, le fessier visiblement bien ferme et le dos grandement caché par cette longue chevelure sombre, ne laissant voir que le creux des reins, là où se trouvait le tatouage d'œil porté par les favoris du roi. Celui qui apercevait le jeune homme ainsi pour la première fois pouvait aisément le confondre avec une femme face à sa silhouette androgyne.

Tandis qu'il se glissa dans l'eau d'un des bassins, le jeune serviteur alla prendre une jarre qui devait être aussi grande que lui – le soldat esquissa un geste pour aller l'aider mais constata rapidement que son cadet avait assez de force pour la porter seul. Ensuite, il versa son contenu sur la tête du favori.

« Tu devrais venir aussi tu sais. » dit celui aux longs cheveux sombres en se tournant vers celui aux yeux azur. « Il y a assez de place pour deux. »

Un silence répondit à cette invitation, faisant soupirer d'agacement le favori du roi qui reporta son attention sur sa toilette.

Il faut dire que la mission qui avait été confiée à Flynn était de surveiller Yuri, pas d'être à son service. Il se devait donc de le tenir à l'œil, même s'il était contraint de le regarder se nettoyer de la tête aux pieds avec l'aide de Karol. Cependant, lorsque le serviteur commençait à lui laver sa longue chevelure sombre, le soldat crut apercevoir une marque sur le haut du dos du favori. Il pensa l'avoir imaginée puis son regard azur croisa les yeux anthracite de Yuri… et celui-ci, une fois ses cheveux noirs rincés, renoua le contact visuel tout en restant dos au soldat avant de dévoiler l'arrière de sa nuque, révélant ainsi un tatouage représentant un scorpion.

A cet instant, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or compris pourquoi le quatrième favori n'était pas autorisé à se déplacer seul : il était un prisonnier. Normalement, il devrait se trouver en cellule ou être exécuté mais, pour une raison ou une autre, il était entré au harem, probablement parce qu'il avait plu au roi.

Sa toilette terminée et ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, Yuri se hâta de sortir de l'eau puis de se sécher avant d'essorer autant que possible sa longue chevelure sombre. Flynn était lui aussi pressé de quitter cette pièce quand il remarqua que Karol était allé voir les autres serviteurs. Au bout d'une minute, que le favori utilisa pour enfiler un pagne de lin blanc, le plus jeune revint avec une cuvette et des flacons contenant probablement des onguents.

« Prends une des jarres avec toi. » déclara Yuri en peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. « Vu que tu ne veux pas te laver ici, il faudra bien que tu le fasses quelque part. »

« Cet endroit n'est pas conçu pour que quelqu'un comme moi l'utilise. » s'expliqua Flynn en allant prendre la jarre la plus proche.

« Alors on a qu'à échanger nos places. Ça permettra peut-être de virer ce qui est coincé dans ton… »

« YURI ! » coupa Karol, les joues légèrement rosies. « Il vient juste d'arriver… »

« Pas une raison valable. »

Après un échange de regards noirs entre les deux plus âgés, ils quittèrent les bains et prirent la route menant à leur chambre. Devant la porte de cette dernière, un serviteur attendait, tenant entre ses mains un vêtement sombre qu'il vint poser sur le lit une fois que le battant de bois fut ouvert. Il repartit ensuite tandis que le regard du favori se posa sur la tenue, détaillant chaque partie de ce qui était vraisemblablement un jupon de lin noir accompagné d'une tunique sur laquelle avait été cousue des dizaines et des dizaines de petites perles noires qui brillaient légèrement à la lumière ainsi que des petites perles d'argent, bien plus rares sur le vêtement mais qui avait un éclat intense, comme des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne.

« Je préfèrerai de loin aller dîner avec juste le pagne… » marmonna Yuri en secouant sa chevelure humide. « Je n'ose imaginer le prix de cette chose… »

Si Karol lui fit la morale concernant le fait qu'il allait être en présence du roi et de plusieurs personnalités importantes du palais, Flynn observait la scène d'un œil tout en enlevant son armure de cuir avant de commencer à se nettoyer le visage, ôtant ainsi la poussière qui était présente sur sa peau. Il prenait soin de ne pas en mettre sur le bracelet qu'il portait, cadeau de son défunt père et qui était composé d'une lanière de cuir et d'une pierre turquoise.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire au vieux que j'ai mal au ventre ou un truc du genre ! » s'exclama le favori avec de grands gestes. « Je déteste quand il m'exhibe comme ça comme un trophée… »

« Tu as déjà manqué deux repas avec son Altesse. » rappela le serviteur sur un ton sévère. « Raven a dit qu'il t'y traînerait lui-même si tu lui donnais de nouveau une excuse bidon ! »

Pendant que la querelle se poursuivait, Repede vint se placer à côté du soldat et observa la scène en émettant un léger grognement. Ceci attira l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or qui se tourna vers l'animal, intrigué par sa réaction. Puis il leva les yeux vers la porte et remarqua la présence d'un serviteur qui essayait de les espionner tout en restant caché derrière le mur. Flynn s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller tirer cela au clair mais fut précédé par le chien qui, profitant que leur voyeur était concentré sur Yuri et Karol, s'avança jusqu'à l'intrus et…

« OUARGH ! » hurla l'espion quand Repede planta ses crocs dans son mollet, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Hey ! Qu'est que vous fichez ici vous ? » demanda sévèrement le jeune serviteur. « Les appartements de Narcisse sont en bas ! »

« Dites-lui de me lâchez ! »

« Alors tirez-vous d'ici et dites au brasseur d'air que s'il veut me voir, il n'a qu'à venir en personne. » ajouta le favori sur un ton sec. « Du vent ! »

Le serviteur s'éloigna, d'abord difficilement puis, dès que l'animal l'eut relâché, il partit en courant. Face à cela, Yuri poussa un soupir agacé.

« Ils ne perdent pas de temps… » souffla-t-il avant de tourner son regard anthracite vers Flynn. « Si tu veux survivre ici, tu ferais mieux de nous écouter avec Karol. On risque d'avoir assez vite de très mauvaises surprises à contrer. »

Même s'il voyait parfaitement que le favori et son serviteur étaient sérieux, le soldat ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique, se demandant quels genres de dangers pouvaient bien se terrer dans le harem. Dans le doute, il allait rester vigilant.

-§-

Si Hélios était un royaume vénérant Sol, dieu du soleil ainsi que de la lumière et du feu, Séléné était un empire dont les habitants priaient essentiellement Luna, déesse de la lune et de la nature. Ce choix s'expliquait en partie par la végétation verdoyante et luxuriante qui s'y épanouissait, faisant de ces terres un lieu riche en vie – la légende voulait que le pays devait sa flore abondante à l'union de Luna avec Océan, dieu des eaux et de la mer Azurée vénéré par les krytiens ainsi qu'époux de la déesse de la lune. Sa capitale était Tsuki, une cité prospère où l'harmonie régnait, que ce soit avec autrui ou avec l'environnement lui-même.

L'empereur était décédé l'année dernière suite à une longue maladie, laissant sa place à son jeune fils, Ioder, un garçon ayant parfaitement intégré les valeurs de son peuple et qui pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa cousine Estellise ainsi que sur celui du devin lunaire, Duke.

Si la princesse était une jeune femme souriante et pleine d'esprit, le devin, comme tous ceux ayant exercé cette fonction avant lui, était un homme mystérieux qui vivait en ermite dans un pavillon situé derrière le palais impérial et qui faisait face à un bel étang. Bien souvent, il était assis au bout du ponton surplombant cette étendue d'eau, communiant silencieusement avec Luna tout en admirant le reflet de l'astre lunaire. Beaucoup le trouvait curieux avec sa longue chevelure blanche et bouclée ainsi que ses yeux rouge sang mais peu savaient qu'il était en partie Nyx, ce qui lui donnait la capacité de voir dans l'obscurité sans pour autant être doté de leur incroyable capacité de persuasion. Il ne priait presque jamais Umbra, divinité des ténèbres, de la nuit ainsi que de la ruse, essentiellement parce qu'il avait été rejeté par les Nyx à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, ce qui l'avait poussé à s'installer à Séléné.

Cette nuit-là, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Estellise faisaient des rêves étranges et répétitifs depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Ioder. Il était allé en parler à Duke qui en avait conclu que c'était un message de la déesse de la lune à leur intention. Cependant, le déchiffrer était difficile, les songes de la princesse étant bien trop chaotiques pour qu'elle se les remémore parfaitement. Se souvenant d'une cérémonie que lui avait apprise Elucifer, son prédécesseur, le devin lunaire l'avait recherchée dans ses manuscrits et aujourd'hui était venu le moment de la mettre en pratique.

« Etes-vous prête votre Altesse ? » demanda Duke de sa voix grave et profonde.

La jeune femme, reconnaissable à ses courts cheveux roses et ses grands yeux vert d'eau, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu un yukata blanc sur lequel avaient été peintes de belles fleurs de cerisiers, un serre-tête en argent auquel avaient été accroché des fleurs de pommier et, entre ses mains, elle tenait une fleur de lotus. A ses côtés, dans son simple kimono bordeaux et son hakama noir, le devin lunaire pouvait presque paraître quelconque en comparaison.

« Il faut que nous sachions ce que Luna veut nous dire. » déclara Estellise, sûre d'elle. « Je suis persuadée que c'est important. »

« Très bien princesse. »

Sur ces mots, Duke prit une fiole de verre et se baissa au dessus de l'étang, la remplissant avec l'eau sur laquelle se reflétait la pleine lune. Il remit ensuite le récipient à la princesse puis attrapa le shakuhachi qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il souffla dans la flute de bambou, bougeant ses doigts sur celle-ci pour en sortir les notes appropriées tandis que la jeune fille but l'eau de l'étang. Le devin se mit ensuite à bouger légèrement sa tête, permettant à d'autres sons d'être émis par l'instrument.

Soudain, le cœur de la fleur de lotus scintilla et une sorte de poussière bleutée s'en échappa, entourant progressivement Estellise. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, aspirant du même coup l'air chargé de cette poudre dans ses narines. Quand elle expira, sa peau claire se mit à luire faiblement d'une lumière laiteuse, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle était plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La princesse ouvrit ensuite ses yeux, leur teinte vert d'eau brillant dans la nuit.

Ce fut à cet instant que Duke posa son instrument et porta son regard sur la jeune femme, celle-ci servant à présent d'enveloppe charnelle temporaire à Luna, déesse de la lune.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé à faire cette cérémonie. » déclara le devin lunaire en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Ne vous excusez pas. » lui dit Luna avec douceur. « Même si j'avais compris plus tôt qu'il y avait un problème, je n'aurais pas pu vous contacter avant que la princesse n'ait atteint ses seize ans. »

« Racontez-moi. »

« J'avoue m'inquiéter pour mes frères, Sol et Umbra. Je sais que cela n'a rien d'étrange mais même Océan pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave entre eux… »

Il fallait savoir que Sol, Umbra et Luna étaient frères et sœurs, enfants du dieu du néant qu'ils avaient tous trois emprisonné afin de sauver l'humanité et les autres dieux d'une destruction assurée. Luna, plus jeune de la fratrie, était très appréciée de ses frères mais ces derniers étaient réputés pour ne pas être capables de se supporter, raison pour laquelle Umbra s'était exilé dans le ciel nocturne. L'une de leurs querelles les plus connues fut lors de l'anniversaire de la déesse : sa sœur étant timide, Sol lui avait offert un peu de sa lumière afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi briller dans la voûte céleste mais Umbra, lui, avait dérobé une partie de la lumière de son frère afin d'éclairer le ciel nocturne de millions d'étoiles pour sublimer la beauté de sa sœur. Le dieu solaire en tenait encore rigueur à son frère mais, de mémoire, Duke ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu dire qu'Umbra s'entendait bien avec les autres dieux…

« Océan et moi avons ressenti une rage immense émaner d'Hélios. » poursuivit Luna dont les yeux étincelants fixaient le devin lunaire. « Sol n'a jamais été aussi en colère et c'est son pays qui est en train d'en subir les conséquences. J'ai essayé de demander à Umbra s'il savait quelque chose mais il refuse de me parler. Mon époux a essayé de parler à Topaze mais mon frère aîné ne l'a pas laissé faire. Si cette situation perdure, le royaume d'Hélios va disparaître. »

« J'ai effectivement entendu des rumeurs disant que le dieu soleil était devenu bien plus sévère ces dernières années. » fit Duke, la mine sombre.

« C'est fort possible. Océan et moi n'avons que peu d'influence sur Hélios mais nous souhaitons comprendre les raisons de Sol pour infliger un tel châtiment à ce peuple et je ne suis pas certaine qu'Umbra soit à blâmer. »

« Je ne possède guère les moyens d'élucider ce mystère mais je ferai de mon mieux pour cela. »

« Merci à vous. »

Sur cette phrase, Luna quitta le corps de la princesse sous la forme de la poussière bleutée et disparut dans l'air. Estellise, à nouveau maîtresse de son corps, laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue.

« Elle était si triste… » dit-elle en regardant le disque lunaire avec mélancolie. « Que faire pour l'aider ? »

« Ce ne sera pas évident votre Altesse. » déclara Duke, l'air pensif. « Il nous sera difficile d'aller en Hélios sans mettre votre sécurité en péril, ce que votre cousin pensera aussi. »

« Peut-être… pourrions-nous y aller en douce ? »

« Vous autant que moi n'y passerons pas inaperçus. De plus, je ne peux me permettre de quitter cet endroit trop longtemps. L'idéal serait… »

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la forêt. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le côté gauche de l'étang, là d'où venait le son qu'ils venaient d'entendre et où, plus loin, se trouvait le fleuve sauvage, frontière naturelle entre Hélios et Séléné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda la princesse, inquiète.

« Nous allons bientôt le savoir. » répondit Duke en prenant en main son kagura suzu, un instrument composé de multiples cloches.

Le devin lunaire se leva et pointa son kagura suzu vers la forêt puis, dans un geste souple du poignet, il le fit retentir à trois reprises. Un silence de quelques secondes se fit avant que, soudainement, les arbres ne s'écartent, laissant ainsi passer deux énormes lianes qui enserraient une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, apparemment inconsciente. La végétation vint poser l'adolescente avec délicatesse sur le ponton de bois puis retourna d'où elle venait, laissant ensuite la forêt reprendre sa forme d'origine.

La princesse vint s'installer près de leur mystérieuse invitée, la regardant avec curiosité – il faut dire que cette tunique rouge et noire n'était pas vraiment dans le style vestimentaire des habitants de Séléné.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Estellise, visiblement très intriguée. « Elle ne semble pas être d'ici. »

« Comme j'allais vous le dire votre Altesse, l'idéal pour nous serait de faire venir ici quelqu'un d'Hélios. » répondit Duke en reposant son instrument. « Il semblerait que cela soit fait. »

-§-

A Hélios, le dîner avec le roi avait dû être annulé à la dernière minute, celui-ci ayant apparemment une affaire urgente à régler. Si les favoris s'étaient plaints d'avoir fait tant de préparatifs pour rien, Yuri, au contraire, s'était enchanté de cette nouvelle. Cependant, Flynn avait remarqué que, au lieu de se changer pour dormir, il observait l'entrée du harem avec une certaine appréhension… ou alors le rat qui se promenait sur la terrasse et qui ne serait visiblement pas contre un petit casse-croûte.

« Il commence à se faire vraiment tard. » fit remarquer le soldat qui commençait à avoir faim, le favori ayant attendu longtemps avant de demander à son serviteur d'aller leur chercher à manger. « Il est plus que temps de dormir. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » répliqua le jeune homme vêtu de noir en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. « Libre à toi de dormir si tu en as envie. »

« Pas tant que je serai certain que tu dors toi aussi. »

« Tu vas attendre un bon moment dans ce cas. »

Le garde grogna un peu mais quand, enfin, leur cadet arriva en bâillant avec un plateau chargé de nourriture, il eut du mal à ne pas baver, sa faim lui étant revenue en mémoire. A l'instant où les mets furent posés sur le sol de la chambre, il tendit la main…

« Attendez ! »

Face à cet ordre de Karol, Flynn stoppa son geste vers le plateau tandis que Yuri se figea, l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le soldat, intrigué.

« Un truc cloche sur le plateau… » fit le cadet, observant attentivement chaque plat qu'il avait pris. « Je suis certain qu'on y a touché mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a changé. »

Un long silence perdura dans la pièce, perturbé par de léger gargouillis d'estomacs. Celui vêtu de noir s'approcha d'eux, détaillant le plateau en serrant la mâchoire.

« Les fruits… » souffla le favori dont les yeux sombres s'étaient fixés sur les figues. « Pourquoi il y en a quatre ? »

Aux yeux de Flynn, cela ne semblait guère anormal mais visiblement, cela ne l'était pas aux yeux des deux autres. Quand Repede se mit à renifler la partie suspecte du plateau et qu'il poussa un léger grognement, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net avec ces figues.

« Yuri ne mange pas de figues. » expliqua Karol en se tournant vers Flynn. « Je n'en prends généralement que pour moi et Repede mais jamais plus d'une par personne. On en a rajouté une quand je ne regardai pas… »

« Même si le raisonnement est logique, il est difficile de prouver que tu n'en a pas prise une par erreur. » fit le soldat, toujours intrigué par ce manège. « Et puis j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui vous inquiète tant. »

« S'il te faut une preuve, on va t'en donner une. » déclara Yuri sur un ton glacial.

Sur cette phrase, le favori prit la coupe de fruits puis la posa sur le rebord de la terrasse. A peine une minute après qu'il se soit éloigné, le rat qu'ils avaient observés plus tôt arriva et vint mordre allègrement dans l'un des fruits avant de partir avec vers son repaire. Il revint ensuite faire de même avec le suivant mais, cette fois-ci, il se figea subitement et, après avoir poussé un petit cri strident, tomba raide mort au sol.

« Quand je te parlais de monsieur jamais content, je t'avais mentionné qu'il avait un oiseau à une époque. » fit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns en fixant le soldat droit dans les yeux. « Il est mort de la même façon que ce rat et le coupable est quelqu'un du harem. »

Yuri, le regard glacial, vint se planter face à Flynn.

« Donc quand je te disais que cet endroit était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait et que tu ne voulais visiblement pas me croire, ceci devrait te permettre de revoir ton opinion. »

Sur cette phrase, le favori alla s'allonger sur son lit, la mine particulièrement sombre. Tandis que Repede alla le rejoindre, Karol poussa un soupir de dépit.

« Deux de tes prédécesseurs sont morts pour ne pas nous avoir écoutés. » expliqua le serviteur en s'asseyant au sol. « On ne sait pas qui a fait ça mais on se doute que c'est quelqu'un d'ici. »

« Personne n'a cherché à enquêter sur ces morts ? » demanda le soldat, à la fois intrigué et indigné. « Et pourquoi le roi accepte de les laisser impunies ? »

« Parce que ce qui se passe au harem doit y rester. »

A l'entente de cette voix, Flynn tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte et y vit le capitaine Schwann. Ce dernier ne semblait guère ravi d'être ici et, entre ses mains, il tenait une fiole en terre cuite.

« C'est une règle en vigueur depuis des générations et elle n'est pas prête d'être abolie. » poursuivit le plus âgé en tournant son regard vers le favori. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé. »

« Et si t'es là le vieux, c'est que ce soir, c'est moi qui m'y colle. » répliqua Yuri en prenant une position assise sur le lit. « Elle va être longue cette nuit… »

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? » demanda le soldat, ayant du mal à comprendre la situation.

« Il y a que le roi veut que je fasse mon travail. »

Quittant le lit, le favori s'approcha du capitaine, l'air résigné. Il fixa ensuite la fiole en fronçant le nez de dégout.

« Je le ramènerai quand il aura terminé. » précisa le plus âgé à Flynn avant de se tourner vers l'entrée du harem. « Son Altesse doit commencer à s'impatienter. »

Yuri les salua d'un geste évasif avant de quitter le harem.

-§-

Dès qu'il avait vu l'habit, Yuri avait compris : il n'allait pas dormir très longtemps cette nuit, voire pas du tout – bon, il n'était pas un matinal donc ça ne changerait pas grand chose. En tant que favori, il était supposé avoir des privilèges que n'avaient pas les autres pensionnaires du harem. Cependant, son statut était aussi celui de prisonnier, lui ôtant le droit d'avoir des terres et celui d'être libre de ses mouvements. Il pouvait se passer de ces avantages mais s'il pouvait quitter le harem définitivement, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Seulement, c'était impossible et il le savait très bien…

Les portes des appartements du roi étaient reconnaissables à leurs dorures et aux deux gardes postés en permanence devant celles-ci. Par contre, ce qui n'enchanta pas le favori, c'était la présence de cet homme aux longs cheveux blond platine et vêtu du long manteau pourpre du sorcier solaire. Même avec ces lunettes rectangulaires, Yuri voyait parfaitement la lueur mauvaise au fond du regard de Garista.

« Bonsoir Schwann. » salua le sorcier avant d'adresser un signe de tête poli au favori. « Yuri. »

« Que désires-tu aussi tard Garista ? » demanda le capitaine, laissant échapper un léger soupir agacé.

« Je m'apprêtais en fait à partir… et à te remettre ceci en cas de besoin. »

En voyant le sorcier sortir une fiole en terre cuite d'une des poches de son manteau, le favori eut du mal à cacher sa grimace, se doutait qu'elle devait contenir une mixture qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Il prit aussi une bande de tissu sombre qu'il présenta à l'un des gardes de la porte.

« Bandez-lui les yeux. » ordonna Garista.

Yuri aurait été étonné d'y échapper à cette heure de la nuit. Ce traitement singulier auquel il avait droit ne venait pas de son statut de prisonnier mais plutôt de ce qu'il était et dont très peu de personnes avaient connaissance au palais : il était un Nyx. Si cela se savait, ce serait à la fois le condamner à mort à Hélios mais aussi avec son propre peuple car, même s'il n'avait pas vécu longtemps à Némésis, le jeune homme savait que les traîtres n'y étaient pas du tout les bienvenus – il n'en était pas un sauf qu'être le favori du roi était équivalent à leurs yeux.

La plupart des gens pensait que le peuple de l'obscurité avait totalement disparu mais c'était sous-estimer la progéniture du dieu Umbra, créée à l'image de celui-ci : les Nyx pouvaient voir dans les ténèbres comme en plein jour et étaient malins, une qualité qui avait permis au favori de vivre en Hélios sans éveiller de soupçons sur sa vraie nature. Quoiqu'il faille peut-être aussi mentionner le plus grand talent des enfants du dieu des ténèbres : dès que la nuit régnait, les Nyx pouvaient hypnotiser les humains et les persuader de faire bien des choses. Yuri avait grandement usé de ce talent au début puis il l'avait ensuite délaissé, n'en ayant plus une très grande utilité.

A présent, les rares fois où il se servait de ses capacités étaient pour lutter contre les coups bas des autres favoris du harem – certains des soldats qui avaient été assignés à sa garde avaient découvert ce qu'il était et menacé de le révéler au peuple… ce qui leur avait valu d'avoir la tête brusquement séparée du corps. En plus du roi ainsi que du capitaine Schwann et de Garista, Karol était au courant et ce dernier avait accepté de garder le secret – il faut dire que son cadet se sentait redevable envers lui et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un ami.

Avec réticence, il se laissa bander les yeux – Yuri jeta un dernier regard noir au sorcier qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à occulter la source de son pouvoir – et, une fois qu'il perdit la vue, il ouvrit grand ses oreilles, celles-ci allant être l'un des deux sens qui compenserait celui dont il était temporairement privé.

« Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de lui faire boire mon breuvage avant de poursuivre. » suggéra Garista d'une voix légèrement sifflante au fond de laquelle il percevait toute la perfidie que le personnage s'évertuait à dissimuler. « Qui sait s'il ne va pas nous faire une entourloupe… »

« Son Altesse souhaite qu'il soit apte à réfléchir donc le droguer maintenant serait contre-indiqué. » répliqua la capitaine Schwann sur un ton sec et quelque peu suspicieux, indiquant qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire confiance au sorcier. « Et n'oublie pas que je serais présent. »

« Très bien. Alors à demain Schwann. »

Les pas de l'homme au manteau pourpre s'éloignèrent, Yuri percevant aussi un léger son de frottement, typique de celui d'un vêtement trop long qui traine sur le sol. Il entendit aussi un très léger tintement à côté de lui, juste après que les gardes aient commencés à ouvrir les portes des appartements du roi. La sensation de la main du capitaine de la garde dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il pouvait avancer.

Le favori fut stoppé au bout d'une dizaine de pas et, à l'instant où les portes se refermèrent, il perçut un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… » marmonna son aîné à voix basse. « Remercions Umbra que tu ais échappé à sa drogue cette nuit. »

Yuri s'en était douté : quand il avait quitté sa chambre au harem, il avait bien vu le plus vieux ranger la fiole dans une poche qui n'était probablement pas censée exister sur l'uniforme d'un capitaine et, en constatant qu'elle était identique à celle de Garista, il les avaient discrètement échangées – vu le personnage, le sorcier allait très certainement vouloir la récupérer et vu sa vigilance, il espérait la revoir vide.

« Ça le fait pas pour un capitaine de vénérer un dieu autre que Sol. » murmura le jeune Nyx sur un ton taquin. « Tu te trahis là. »

« N'oublie pas à qui tu dois les quelques nuits où tu n'es pas revenu malade dans ta chambre. »

Le dieu des ténèbres n'était pas vénéré que par ses enfants : les espions et les voleurs lui faisaient souvent des offrandes, ce que Yuri avait appris avec un certain Raven… aussi connu sous le nom de Schwann Oltorain et qui était aussi celui qui était en partie responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Le jeune homme s'était demandé un bon moment comment il avait pu ne pas se méfier de cet homme à l'époque. S'il avait su à qui il avait réellement affaire, il n'aurait jamais tenté de profiter de la venue du roi à son village pour essayer de l'hypnotiser et ne serait pas tombé dans le piège qui lui avait été tendu.

Mais Raven était aussi celui qui le protégeait face à Garista. Le sorcier concoctait toutes sortes de drogues à son intention et une bonne partie avait été interceptée par l'espion. Elles étaient conçues pour le rendre docile, au point de parfois le plonger dans un état léthargique des plus désagréables quand il en sortait. A cause de son statut, il était contraint de les prendre quand elles lui étaient prescrites afin d'éviter toute tentative de s'en prendre au souverain.

L'écho d'une paire de sandales sur le sol de marbre se fit entendre à environ cinq mètres d'eux puis s'arrêta face à lui. L'odeur épicée qui lui vint aux narines, un mélange de safran, de cardamone et de cannelle, était amplement suffisant pour savoir qui se tenait à cet endroit : le roi Thar.

« Bonsoir Yuri. » fit son Altesse d'une voix chaude tout en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main, un geste qu'il faisait toujours avec lui en privé. « Encore une fois, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle ce soir. »

« Je pourrais en dire autant de sa Grandeur si je pouvais la voir dans toute sa splendeur. » répliqua un peu sèchement le jeune homme.

Tout autre pensionnaire du harem aurait évité de mal parler au souverain mais le favori n'était pas comme eux. Contrairement à eux, il ne cherchait pas à s'attirer les faveurs royales via de permanentes courbettes et des flatteries incessantes. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée quand il en avait l'occasion et, en échange de cette liberté d'expression, il se pliait plus ou moins sagement aux envies de son amant.

« Ha ha ha ! J'admets que c'est un vrai gâchis de cacher un si beau regard mais il m'est très difficile de te convoquer à des heures où Sol brille dans le ciel. » fit le roi en glissant sa main sous son menton avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. « Quoique te garder ici jusqu'à l'aube ne me déplairait point. Te voir après nos étreintes, avec les teintes du levant éclairant la pièce, doit être un spectacle des plus grandioses. »

« C'est un nouveau fantasme ? » osa demander Yuri sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. « A ce rythme, nous n'en ferons jamais le tour votre Altesse. »

Un léger rire amusé lui répondit. Il sentit ensuite les lèvres du roi contre les siennes durant à peine deux secondes puis l'une de ses mains puissante se refermer sur son poignet.

« Nous avons le temps avant de s'attaquer à cette étape. » déclara le souverain en l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'au lit puis en le faisant s'y s'asseoir. « J'ai cru entendre que tu avais un nouveau garde. Te convient-il ? »

« Je dois admettre qu'il est le premier à être tout de suite accepté par Repede. » fit le favori sans entrer dans les détails. « Autrement, ça change d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de la ville… »

« Ce qui n'est pas une raison valable pour déjà tester ses limites. » coupa le capitaine Schwann sur un ton de reproche. « Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse mais s'il pouvait cesser de dégoûter ses gardes, cela me faciliterai grandement la tâche car trouver des remplaçants devient de plus en plus compliqué… »

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas de réponse, probablement parce qu'elle avait dû se faire par un hochement de tête. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à sentir une main chaude et légèrement rugueuse se glisser dans l'ouverture de sa tunique, venant explorer son buste dans un geste plus possessif qu'affectif.

Un nouveau venu au harem sursauterait face à cette action, n'ayant pas encore connaissance des habitudes et préférences du souverain quand il s'agissait de l'acte sexuel et des préliminaires. Yuri était là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elles variaient d'un favori à un autre ainsi que suivant les humeurs du roi – il avait parfaitement compris que Raven faisait souvent exprès de le choisir lorsque le roi Thar était d'une humeur exécrable car, dans ces cas-là, son partenaire n'avait pas intérêt à jouer la carte de la flatterie s'il voulait éviter une séance de sexe des plus brutales où le seul but était de déverser sa rage.

Avant d'entrer physiquement au harem, le jeune Nyx avait dû suivre le roi dans le reste de son voyage près du fleuve Neilos, période qu'il avait essentiellement passée attaché dans les appartements royaux. La première nuit où il avait dû se plier aux exigences de l'accord conclu entre eux – à savoir la survie de ceux de son village contre son entrée au harem –, il s'était quelque peu rebellé en mordant avec force le souverain, ce qui lui avait valu d'être « maté » dans un grand coup de reins particulièrement douloureux. Dans un murmure à son oreille, Thar lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on cherche à le dominer et Yuri, après avoir difficilement ravalé sa fierté, avait accepté d'être plus docile. Les fois suivantes furent moins brutales, plus particulièrement quand Raven lui donnait à boire un aphrodisiaque qui le rendait plus sensible aux caresses qu'il recevait tout en le plongeant dans un état légèrement euphorique – l'alcool présent dans la mixture en était très certainement à l'origine, le jeune homme ayant une faible tolérance aux boissons en contenant au point qu'il essayait d'éviter d'en boire quand il le pouvait.

« Cet après-midi a été épuisant et assez ennuyeux. » lui susurra Thar à l'oreille. « Je suis curieux de voir comment tu comptes me divertir. »

Effectivement, il avait intérêt à être apte à réfléchir ce soir car il allait avoir besoin de son imagination. Heureusement pour lui qu'il en avait à revendre.

« Si son Altesse m'y autorise, je peux l'aider à évacuer la tension qu'elle a tendance à avoir au niveau des épaules. » suggéra le Nyx en posant ses longues mains sur la partie du corps concernée avant de légèrement la palper, sentant clairement que les muscles étaient tendus à cet endroit.

Un grognement appréciateur se fit entendre tandis qu'il commençait à masser cette zone avec précaution – c'était Karol qui lui avait appris comment faire certains massages un jour où il s'ennuyait. Il fut brusquement interrompu quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps du roi et qu'il colla son visage contre sa nuque, humant son odeur avec un plaisir non dissimulé tout en lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir en lui mordillant cette partie qui était assez sensible chez lui. Par réflexe et aussi par habitude, il pencha la tête sur le côté, facilitant la tâche du roi qui était concentré à lui faire un suçon, ce dont le jeune homme n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner via le mouvement des lèvres sur sa peau – son épiderme ne frottant contre rien de particulier, il en conclut que le souverain devait s'être rasé aujourd'hui.

« Au cas où sa Majesté l'aurait oublié, elle n'a pas pris le temps de dîner ce soir. » rappela le capitaine avec neutralité, ce qui fit se décaler le roi Thar de son amant. « Je peux lui faire apporter une collation pour elle et son favori si elle le désire. »

« Un repas léger sera parfait. » approuva le souverain en posant une main au creux des reins de Yuri. « Le dessert n'en sera que meilleur après. »

Le geste était possessif, le jeune Nyx le savait parfaitement. S'il était connu que les pensionnaires du harem s'échangeaient des faveurs sexuelles, ils devaient cependant se montrer discrets vis-à-vis de cela quand ils quittaient cette partie du palais, surtout s'ils étaient parmi les favoris. Le roi tolérait difficilement ce fait et, si par malheur, il arrivait à ses oreilles qu'un de ses amants venait à le tromper avec un serviteur ou un garde, les concernés finissaient décapités. Pour cette raison, personne ne parlait des évènements du harem en face du souverain car, suivant son humeur du jour, il pouvait aussi punir celui qui lui rapportait l'information.

« Avant que nous ne commencions, y-a-t-il quoique ce soit que tu souhaites pour toi ? » lui demanda le roi Thar tout en lui ôtant sa tunique.

« Je suis là pour satisfaire vos désirs et non… »

« … les tiens. » compléta le souverain avec un léger amusement. « De tous mes favoris, tu es le seul dont les demandes tiennent sur les doigts d'une seule main. »

Cela était vrai. Yuri était l'unique pensionnaire du harem à ne jamais rien demander en faveurs, faisant que ce qu'il obtenait en vêtements et bijoux étaient uniquement des présents directs du roi – la majorité du temps, ces cadeaux coïncidaient avec les soirs où il était désigné pour aller aux appartements royaux mais il les refusait fréquemment ou les renvoyaient une fois venu le lendemain. Les deux seules requêtes qu'il avait formulées furent pour faire de Karol son serviteur personnel et faire rentrer Repede au harem.

Cependant, jamais il n'avait demandé sa liberté car il se souvenait encore parfaitement des conséquences dramatiques de sa seule tentative d'évasion : en guise de punition, le garde et le serviteur qu'il avait à l'époque avaient été exécutés sous ses yeux.

« Si c'est pour cette raison que vous videz les caisses en babioles sans intérêt que vous me faites amener sans arrêt, utilisez plutôt l'argent des impôts pour financer autre chose. » lança le jeune Nyx avec une pointe d'ironie. « J'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour encombrer ma chambre. »

« Je cru le remarquer. » répliqua le roi Thar tandis que des bruits de pas discrets, probablement ceux de serviteurs, se firent entendre. « En tant qu'hôte, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que mes invités n'aient besoin de rien. »

« Oh ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que raconte le charmant tatouage que j'ai en haut du dos… »

Se fiant aux sons qu'il percevait, Yuri comprit que le repas de son Altesse était arrivé. A tâtons, il se déplaça jusqu'à être face au dos du souverain puis plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à palper la zone à masser. Le silence régna tandis qu'il se concentrait à sa tâche.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à le ramener trois ans en arrière, au jour où il avait violemment chassé le percepteur royal et convaincu les habitants de son village de se révolter. Rita, une amie à lui, envisageait à l'époque de monter à la capitale pour y consulter différents registres. Avait-elle trouvé les réponses qu'elle cherchait ? Quant à Judith, une krytienne qui s'était récemment installée parmi eux, priait-elle toujours ardemment Océan afin qu'il partage ses bienfaits avec le peuple d'Hélios ou était-elle retournée à Myorzo ?

Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait vraiment d'être ainsi en captivité, n'ayant que de vagues échos de ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume…

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour deux jours. » déclara le roi Thar en se tournant légèrement vers lui. « Un nouveau vent de révolte commencerait à souffler parmi le peuple. »

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? » demanda Yuri un peu brutalement, cessant par la même occasion de masser les épaules du souverain.

Le son d'un flacon que l'on ouvrait ainsi qu'une légère odeur d'huile d'olive vint à ses narines. Le jeune Nyx n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que le temps des dialogues constructifs était fini et il s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes à moitié pliées et attendant la suite des évènements. Elle ne tarda pas : le reste de ses vêtements lui furent ôtés, le laissant complètement nu sur les draps en lin. En sentant les mains du roi se poser sur ses pieds et remonter lentement le long de ses jambes, il écarta ses cuisses au même rythme, stoppant une fois que les doigts atteignirent l'aine. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir quand le souverain vint effleurer de ses lèvres l'intérieur de chacune ses cuisses, laissant ses longs doigts s'agripper aux draps en lin tandis qu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses parties intimes, provoquant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un froissement de tissu lui indiqua que le roi devait probablement ôter son pagne, seul vêtement que le favori était certain qu'il portait. L'odeur de l'huile d'olive revint à ses narines, plus puissante, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que deux doigts poisseux viennent se poser contre son anus puis s'y glisser en lui arrachant un grognement d'inconfort.

Yuri s'était depuis longtemps accommodé à ce genre de traitement. Les premiers jours, en plus des douleurs en bas du dos, il lui arrivait de vomir en repensant à ce qu'il avait dû faire – aujourd'hui, les rares fois où il rendait ce qu'il avait avalé étaient quand il était obligé de boire une des mixtures de Garista. Il s'estimait souvent heureux de ne pas être une femme car vu le temps qu'il passait avec les cuisses écartées, c'était certain qu'il aurait déjà eu plusieurs enfants et qu'il serait encore plus paranoïaque qu'actuellement dans le harem.

En sentant cette décharge familière à l'intérieur de son corps, le favori lâcha un gémissement de volupté et il se laissa aller à ces sensations si plaisantes…

-§-

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Flynn avait discrètement quitté les appartements du favori pour marcher un peu et en profiter pour se familiariser un peu plus avec les lieux. La nuit régnant, l'ambiance et les températures étaient totalement différentes, au point que la fraîcheur nocturne lui donnait la chair de poule. Excepté quelques serviteurs qui nettoyaient la cour et un garde, le jeune homme ne vit personne, que ce soit dans la partie de favoris ou dans le reste du harem. Tous ceux qui habitaient ici étaient très certainement en train de dormir.

En revenant sur ses pas, le jeune garde passa de nouveau en vue du troisième bâtiment et dont l'accès était totalement fermé par des grilles de métal. L'obscurité lui donnait un air des plus sinistres, comme s'il était hanté.

Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rester dans les parages, il retourna d'où il venait sans s'apercevoir que la pierre de son bracelet s'était mise à luire faiblement tandis qu'il observait cet endroit…


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :
> 
> Lacuna Coil – Trip to the darkness
> 
> Xandria – Beware
> 
> Luca Turilli – Mystic and Divine
> 
> Xandria – Emotional man

Prenant sa source au lac Lymna, seule frontière commune entre Hélios, Séléné et les terres des Nyx, le fleuve Neilos traversait tout le royaume du dieu Sol en lui faisant profiter de ses bienfaits avant de se jeter dans la mer Azurée. Ses crues fertilisaient les sols, donnant ainsi des récoltes luxuriantes et abondantes… jusqu'à ces dernières années. Les rives du fleuve dépérissaient très lentement, faisant que les réserves de nourriture baissaient en conséquence. La situation n'était pas encore dramatique mais elle risquait de le devenir si la prochaine crue n'était pas assez forte.

Même si le Neilos n'était pas à la charge du dieu Océan, Judith avait choisi de prier son dieu à chaque fois qu'elle était sur les rives du grand fleuve, comme c'était le cas cette nuit. Les Krytiens n'avaient pas besoin de rituels complexes pour communiquer avec lui, leur divinité leur ayant offert, en échange de leur dévouement, une intuition plus développée afin de mieux comprendre le cœur des gens. C'était grâce à cette capacité que la jeune femme avait appris à qui faire confiance et de qui se méfier – bien que pour ceux vénérant Umbra, une longue observation de la personne lui était nécessaire car ils étaient souvent très doués pour dissimuler leur vraie nature, ce qu'elle avait appris tardivement.

Quand son peuple avait réalisé qu'un déséquilibre se faisait en Hélios, elle s'était portée volontaire pour enquêter un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt. Les siens n'avaient pas vraiment des âmes d'aventuriers, une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait choisi de remplir cette mission en plus du fait que le dernier membre de sa famille, son père, était décédé quelques années auparavant. Elle avait donc chevauché Ba'ul, une des nombreuses entités créées par Océan, de Myorzo et avait traversé la moitié de la mer Azurée pour atteindre le delta du Neilos.

A partir de ce point, elle était seule.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Judith avait remonté le fleuve, visitant village après village avant de s'éloigner du cours d'eau et finir par trouver une preuve de ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce petit hameau avait vu sa réserve d'eau tomber dans un seuil critique et ses habitants ne savaient quoi faire. Si elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Rita qui travaillait dur pour essayer de résoudre cette situation, elle fut cependant très surprise de rencontrer Yuri dont les caractéristiques physiques correspondaient plus aux Nyx qu'aux Héliens – les Krytiens n'avaient jamais eu d'animosité envers le peuple des ténèbres mais restaient méfiants envers eux car, si son peuple était réputé pour sa franchise, les Nyx avaient la réputation inverse et n'aimaient guère les Krytiens car ils étaient insensibles à leurs talents de persuasion.

Après de longs échanges, tous trois s'étaient aperçus qu'ils poursuivaient le même but et le jeune homme avait ainsi poussé les habitants à se révolter… ce qui causa sa perte en attirant Raven parmi eux. Judith n'avait réalisé que trop tard son double-jeu et n'avait pas pu intervenir à temps pour sauver son ami du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Deux mois après, elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans Aurum et tenté de l'aider à s'évader mais ce fut un cuisant échec.

Puis Raven l'avait trouvée… et elle lui avait collé un coup de poing pour les avoir dupés. Elle lui avait accordé ensuite deux minutes pour parler et ce fut là qu'elle avait su qu'il avait au moins été honnête sur une chose : lui aussi cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en Hélios. Il l'avait informée sur la condition exacte de Yuri et lui avait conseillé de partir puis d'attendre qu'il la contacte elle ou Rita.

Au bout de trois ans d'une correspondance discrète, la Krytienne reçut enfin une missive plus que pertinente : en fouillant les archives, l'espion avait découvert que plusieurs temples avaient été dégradés au fil des ans et cela correspondait à la période où la colère de Sol avait commencé à s'abattre sur eux. Un examen approfondi de ces lieux de cultes s'imposait mais rien ne disait que cela les aiderait. Après mûre réflexion, Rita avait décidé de se rendre à Séléné pour obtenir leur aide et, éventuellement, trouver des indices via Luna. Là encore, Raven les avaient bien aidées en leur indiquant le seul passage possible sans risquer de se faire arrêter, bien qu'il soit aussi le plus périlleux.

Ce soir, elle avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de prier Océan, à la fois pour qu'il procure ses bienfaits à Hélios et aussi pour qu'il aide son amie tant qu'elle était à Séléné. Elle ôta ses vêtements, les déposant près d'un épais buisson de papyrus, avant de prendre une inspiration… et de commencer à marcher sur l'eau. Elle s'arrêta au bout de vingt pas puis leva ses bras au ciel avant de se pencher jusqu'à toucher la surface du Neilos. Quand l'eau se mit à remonter le long de ses membres, elle sut que son dieu l'écoutait.

Elle plongea dans le fleuve tête la première et nagea en effectuant un cercle. A son troisième tour, la zone où elle était passée s'illumina d'une lueur bleu sombre. La jeune femme se plaça au centre et s'allongea sur le dos, se laissant totalement porter par le liquide translucide. De minces fils de cette eau lumineuse vinrent parcourir son corps, retraçant ses courbes, passant entre ses seins ou encore frôlant ses lèvres. Judith sentait à peine cela, son esprit étant uniquement concentré sur sa prière à Océan.

-§-

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Flynn travaillait au harem, restant à l'affût du moindre de ses dangers. Karol lui avait appris certains des codes que lui et Yuri avaient mis au point pour se défendre contre d'éventuelles tentatives d'empoisonnement, à qui il ne fallait pas faire confiance parmi les serviteurs, les habitudes des autres favoris… tout cela sans que le principal concerné n'intervienne.

Que le favori ne l'apprécie pas, il pouvait aisément le concevoir. Par contre, qu'il persiste à l'ignorer ainsi en permanence l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Le soldat avait des fois une folle envie de lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire mais les conséquences potentielles de son geste lui ôtaient l'envie de passer à l'acte. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il devait se contenter de faire son travail et de veiller à sa sécurité.

Cette nuit-là, Flynn avait de nouveau du mal à dormir et il avait commencé à entamer une promenade nocturne quand, venant de l'entrée du harem, il vit la silhouette du capitaine Schwann qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras… ou plutôt quelqu'un car il reconnut la tenue aux teintes sombres que le roi avait faite porter à Yuri dans l'après-midi.

« Aide-moi à l'emmener dans les bains. » lui ordonna son supérieur en remarquant sa présence.

Le soldat s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Il vint prendre les jambes du favori et, à deux, l'emmenèrent à côté de l'un des bassins qui était éclairé par les quelques bougies encore allumées. Le jeune homme avait senti comme quelque chose de poisseux contre ses doigts sans trop savoir ce que c'était et, quand il eut un minimum de lumière et l'occasion d'utiliser son odorat, il réalisa que c'était du sang.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il à demander en tournant son regard azur vers son capitaine.

« Le roi n'était pas d'excellente humeur et c'est Yuri qui en a fait les frais. » répondit Raven en ôtant les vêtements sombres du pensionnaire du harem. « Il a été drogué au préalable donc ne t'étonne pas s'il est étrange. Si tu juges qu'il ne va pas mieux, préviens-moi dès que possible. Je repasserai au harem au plus tard demain soir. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper seul du favori à partir de maintenant – il pouvait toujours aller chercher Karol mais si c'était pour voir son ami et protecteur dans cet état, Flynn préférait lui épargner cela.

Après un salut à son supérieur, il reporta toute son attention sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns… et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Il se pencha sur lui et entama une inspection complète du corps pâle allongé au sol. En lui soulevant légèrement la tête et après avoir écarté ses mèches sombres, il découvrit une marque de morsure à la base de sa nuque et la trace d'un coup qu'il avait dû recevoir en bas du visage et qui n'allait pas du tout être beau à voir le lendemain. Ayant remarqué des éraflures sur le torse du favori, il le tourna ensuite sur le côté pour examiner son dos, découvrant ainsi d'autres traces, plus nombreuses, qui suggéraient qu'il s'était frotté contre quelque chose de rugueux, sa peau étant griffée jusqu'au niveau de sa taille.

Vint ensuite l'emplacement sur lequel le soldat redoutait le plus de devoir s'attarder : son bassin. Il remit délicatement le jeune homme sur le dos, notant de nouveau le sang qui avait coulé le long de ses jambes et qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sec. Il suivit la coulée rouge sombre de son regard azur, découvrant avec une grimace à la fois de dégoût et d'horreur qu'elle venait de ses parties intimes. Prenant son courage à deux mains – et surtout après s'être répété en boucle que tous deux étaient des hommes –, il écarta les jambes du favori et vit à quel point cette nuit fut différente des autres.

Cela ne faisait certes qu'une semaine qu'il était en poste au harem mais Yuri ne s'était pas gêné pour le pousser à bout de diverses manières. L'un des sujets qu'il avait abordé pour le faire réagir était les relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, un thème où il avait été dans le détail concernant les bonnes techniques pour donner du plaisir à celui qui était soumis durant l'acte.

Sauf que là, pour Flynn, ce n'était pas une relation consentante qu'il y avait eue mais un viol pur et simple. L'acte avait manifestement été très brutal et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du favori. Combien de fois avait-il eu droit à ce genre de traitement ? Etait-il le seul dans ce cas précis ? De toutes les rumeurs qui pouvaient être entendues sur le roi Thar, jamais il n'avait ouïe dire qu'il déchaînait sa colère sur les hommes désignés pour satisfaire ses désirs charnels.

Pour le moment, sa seule certitude était qu'il devait le laver puis le monter dans ses appartements, tout cela le plus discrètement possible.

Le soldat ôta rapidement son pagne et ses sandales, ayant jugé plus aisé d'accompagner le favori dans le bassin plutôt que d'opter pour une autre méthode. Il se baissa ensuite pour l'y porter quand un détail important s'imposa à son esprit : la longue chevelure noire qui, au vu de la fraîcheur nocturne, risquait fort de ne pas sécher avant que le soleil n'ait réchauffé le harem. S'il la laissait détachée ainsi, elle serait trempée et Yuri risquait d'attraper la mort durant la nuit. La solution se présenta moins d'une minute plus tard sous la forme de bandeaux en lin de divers coloris qui étaient parmi différents ornements destinés à la chevelure. Il attrapa le premier venu, un de teinte orangée, le passa autour de la tête du favori. Ensuite, se remémorant les gestes précis de Sodia quand elle se recoiffait après s'être baignée dans le Neilos, il rassembla les mèches sombres et soyeuses puis les sépara en trois parties égales et commença à les tresser soigneusement ensemble.

Ses yeux azur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver une certaine beauté fragile à ce jeune homme qui était particulièrement exaspérant dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Si l'on s'arrêtait à son visage imberbe et ses traits fins, il était aisé de le confondre avec une femme. Actuellement, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être avec cet individu rebelle et provocateur mais avec un être qui, s'il se montrait trop brusque, pouvait se briser à tout instant.

Après avoir achevé son œuvre et rassemblée celle-ci en un chignon qu'il maintint en place à l'aide d'épingles d'or, Flynn prit délicatement le favori dans ses bras et, avec précaution, descendit les marches du bassin, se glissant ainsi dans l'eau tiède dont émanait de légères senteurs fleuries. Il entreprit avec soin de s'asseoir sur les marches carrelées tout en plaçant Yuri sur ses cuisses, le dos contre son torse et sa tête posée sur son épaule gauche, faisant que le liquide translucide les atteignaient tous deux en haut de la poitrine.

La position était loin d'être idéale mais c'était la seule qui lui évitait d'avoir une mort par noyade sur la conscience.

Son bras gauche enroulé autour de la taille du favori, il attrapa un savon de sa main droite et le frotta minutieusement contre cette peau claire. Quand il frôlait ou touchait une zone meurtrie, il entendait la respiration lente de son homologue se couper dans un faible gémissement de douleur avant de reprendre sur ce même rythme. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, un léger frisson d'horreur parcourait le soldat, d'une part parce qu'il n'approuvait pas ces méthodes pour neutraliser quelqu'un et d'autre part… à cause de ce que cette trop grande proximité déclenchait chez lui.

Ignorer cela était compliqué, surtout quand il arriva à la partie où il devait laver le bas de ce corps âbimé…

Installant Yuri plus en hauteur sur les marches, Flynn déglutit tout en lui écartant les jambes, se plaçant entre elles en se répétant à lui-même qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné. Une bonne partie du sang était parti avec l'eau tiède, la souillant dans cette zone du bassin, mais quelques traces demeuraient encore.

Sauf qu'à peine avait-il commencé à promener ses doigts sur cette peau douce et laiteuse qu'une voix rauque retentit…

_« Is Spmetgnol… »_

Le soldat fixa son regard azur sur le visage du favori et constata que son expression demeurait inchangée. Qu'est-ce que…

_« Euq tnengèr sel serbmo ! »_

Dans un souffle glacial, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent au même instant, faisant que la seule source de lumière furent les quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer jusqu'aux bains. Flynn ne se sentait vraiment pas en sécurité et, quand il vit deux yeux rouges luire dans l'obscurité et le fixant avec avidité, il regretta amèrement d'être dans sa condition actuelle.

_« Siuped dnauq sneiv ut em riov al tiun nom rehc erèrf ? »_

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette langue ? Flynn n'en comprenait pas un traître mot et surtout, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire le moindre mouvement ? Etait-ce parce que ces iris carmin le figeaient sur place ?

_« … Ej sneiv ed risias. Ut se'n sap Los te ut en sdnerpmoc neir à al eugnal sed Xyn. »_

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme crut discerner de la peine dans ce regard mais cela fut si court qu'il pensa l'avoir imaginé.

_« Ut saref nu tiafrap tutitsbus. »_

Tout à coup, il sentit des jambes se serrer autour de sa taille et le visage de cet inconnu s'approcha du sien… révélant, via le faible rayon de lune qui l'éclairait, que personne n'avait pénétré dans les bains. Il n'y avait que lui… et Yuri dont les iris, auparavant d'un bel anthracite, s'étaient changés en deux orbes rouges brillants et le fixant d'une telle manière qu'il en avait froid dans le dos. Il aurait voulu parler, crier, pouvoir émettre le moindre son mais étrangement, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était seul avec le favori, manifestement possédé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

L'être aux yeux carmin pencha sa tête vers la nuque du soldat et, après avoir expiré sur sa peau hâlée par le soleil un souffle chaud qui lui provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, coupant nette la respiration de Flynn qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de chose. Il sentit une main descendre le long de son torse, s'attardant sur chaque détail de sa musculature tandis qu'une langue chaude et humide léchait son oreille, ramenant ces sensations dérangeantes qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt.

Le jeune homme voulait que cela cesse car, instinctivement, il savait comment cela risquait de se finir. Il avait surpris par hasard deux pensionnaires du harem s'échanger ce genres de « faveurs » avant de s'éloigner vers leurs appartements. Même si son corps réagissait à tout cela, il n'avait aucun désir d'avoir ce genre de proximité avec le favori, une personne qui, malgré sa beauté indéniable, l'agaçait au plus haut point – il avait aussi parfaitement conscience des retombées potentielles et ne tenait pas vraiment à terminer prématurément sa carrière. Il devait garder l'espoir de pouvoir se tirer de ce guêpier…

Soudain, une lueur bleue apparut, stoppant les actions de l'être aux yeux rouges, puis elle se propagea à toute l'eau du bassin, révélant au regard azur de Flynn des zébrures noires sur son corps qui se dissipaient, lui rendant du même coup toute sa mobilité. Il s'éloigna donc rapidement de son assaillant et s'immergea complètement dans le liquide devenu étincelant.

_« Je ne peux pas repousser Umbra éternellement… »_

Qui était l'homme qui venait de lui parler de cette voix éthérée ? Et… avait-il dit « Umbra », comme le dieu des Nyx ?

Le soldat refit surface et, après un rapide balayage de la pièce du regard, trouva où était celui qu'il cherchait : il était accroupi en haut des marches du bassin, ses yeux le fixant intensément de leur éclat carmin. La lumière émanant de l'eau permit au jeune homme de bien le voir et ainsi de se souvenir de la seule représentation du dieu des ténèbres qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie : un homme au teint clair, à la longue chevelure sombre…

Et Yuri lui ressemblait énormément… ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose quand on sait que cette divinité avait créée à elle seule tout un peuple qui la vénérait : le favori était très certainement un Nyx.

« On est visiblement moins bête que je ne l'aurais imaginé. » déclara Umbra avec un sourire en coin, cette fois-ci dans un langage que Flynn comprenait. « Dommage car j'aurais pu bien m'amuser à te torturer… »

 _« Menteur… »_  fit la voix éthérée qui semblait émaner de l'eau elle-même.

« Tss… Veux-tu bien te montrer au lieu de te cacher comme cela ? »

_« Ej en xuep sap… No tuev em eriurtéd siuped srueisulp seénna te erèp esnep euq tse'c iot. »_

Quoiqu'ait pu dire l'inconnu, cela avait eu un fort effet sur Umbra dont le visage s'était décomposé. Toute l'assurance qu'il dégageait au départ s'était brusquement évanouie et il affichait à présent une mine abattue, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles. Puis quand la lumière bleue commença à faiblir, le dieu des Nyx grogna de colère.

« Quel crétin ! »

A l'instant où le bracelet cessa de luire et rendit au bassin sa nature d'origine, les bougies se rallumèrent et la divinité des ténèbres s'écroula au sol…

-§-

Son corps endolori, Yuri ouvrit difficilement les yeux, maudissant intérieurement ce rayon de soleil qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Couché sur le ventre, il leva légèrement son buste pour tourner sa tête de l'autre côté mais à l'instant où elle toucha son oreiller, une vive douleur le réveilla complètement et le força, avec quelques difficultés, à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il porta sa main à sa mâchoire, la retirant presque aussitôt quand il sentit que cela lui faisait très mal.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient : le roi qui était d'une humeur exécrable et lui qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche... avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing au visage. Après ça, tout était flou, signe qu'il avait très certainement été drogué cette nuit-là mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de vomir, ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Par contre, en réalisant qu'il était totalement nu sous ses draps, le favori se demanda qui l'avait amené jusqu'à son lit et, surtout, qui l'avait déshabillé – il ressortait toujours des appartements royaux avec au minimum un long pagne, le souverain n'appréciant guère que tous au palais puissent reluquer ce qu'il considérait comme sa propriété exclusive. Etait-ce Raven ou bien Karol ? Quoique non, son cadet ne serait pas parvenu à le coucher seul et puis la nuit, il dormait et le vieux ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Quant à son aîné, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de le monter dans cette tenue jusqu'à sa chambre.

… Et par élimination, Yuri comprit que ça ne pouvait être que Flynn, le soldat ayant, de ce qu'il en avait vu, le sommeil léger et ayant très bien pu se lever en entendant du bruit dehors. Quelle joie…

D'ailleurs, où était-il le coincé de service ?

En balayant la pièce de son regard anthracite, il le vit debout dans un coin, les bras croisés sur son torse nu et ses yeux bleus le fixant avec une rage non dissimulée. Personne d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce et la porte était fermée, faisant que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer ici, personne ne les verraient – le favori se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au soldat pour le mettre dans un état pareil ce coup-ci.

« C'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ? » demanda le jeune Nyx en grimaçant légèrement, sa mâchoire n'ayant pas beaucoup apprécié d'être sollicitée. « J'ai insulté ta famille en dormant ? »

L'absence de réponse n'était pas un très bon signe, surtout quand il nota que les jointures de ses mains avaient légèrement blanchies. Son garde utilisait visiblement tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même pour ne surtout pas répliquer à la provocation, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement.

« D'accord… T'as coupé ta langue pendant que je dormais ? »

Si parler ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, il aurait fait des phrases plus longues. Sa mâchoire n'était certainement pas cassée mais elle avait subi un sacré choc, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'essayer de tester pleinement les limites actuelles de Flynn. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire bon sang ?

Jugeant que le plus simple serait probablement d'essayer de le frapper, il voulut se lever de son lit… mais eut la très désagréable surprise de s'apercevoir que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter, faisant qu'il retomba brusquement sur ses draps – c'était probablement ça l'effet secondaire de la drogue à laquelle il avait eue droit la veille, ce qui n'était vraiment pas de son goût actuellement. Heureusement, il les sentait encore, signe qu'avec un peu de repos, il pourrait marcher. Par contre, pas question de sortir du harem, surtout si, comme il le pensait, son visage avait pris des couleurs à un endroit bien précis.

« Cela arrive souvent que tu sois ramené ici après avoir été maltraité par le roi ? »

Etonné par cette question à laquelle il ne s'était nullement attendu, Yuri reporta son attention sur Flynn, notant qu'il avait accumulé une sacrée tension dans les épaules. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la raison de sa colère mais au moins, il ouvrait la bouche.

« En quoi ce que je fais hors de ta présence te regarde ? » demanda le favori, un peu irrité par ce sujet qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait été obligé de se soumettre aux désirs de celui qui était son geôlier.

« J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas ici de ton plein gré et je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu ne cherches même pas à lutter contre les abus dont tu es la victime. » répliqua sèchement le soldat. « Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à changer ta situation ? »

« Parce que la seule et unique fois où j'ai tenté de m'évader, Sa Majesté a eu le grand honneur de faire décapiter mon serviteur et mon garde de l'époque devant moi au lieu de me jeter dans une cellule. »

Il avait eu un ton glacial en évoquant ce jour où ses espoirs de liberté avaient été réduits à néant et où il avait dû mettre sa fierté de côté pour se soumettre aux désirs du roi. De plus, il avait bien remarqué que le souverain ne se lassait pas de lui, bien au contraire. Le roi Thar faisait toujours en sorte que son cher petit Nyx, être exotique par excellence, reste dans la prison doré qu'était le harem dont il n'ouvrait la porte que pour prendre possession de ce corps selon son envie du moment. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écarter les cuisses, même les nuits où il aurait voulu que son cul serve à autre chose qu'à être empalé sur ce pénis et à subir des va-et-vient jusqu'à épuisement.

Le visage de Flynn avait pâli à cette phrase, signe qu'il avait à présent compris pourquoi le favori ne cherchait pas à changer sa situation… ce qui, après coup, attisa la méfiance de Yuri. C'était la première fois que le soldat avait une attitude offensive avec lui et, qui plus est, il aurait pu poser ces questions à Karol ou à Raven car tous deux lui auraient répondu assez facilement.

Le jeune Nyx se concentra sur l'attitude de son garde, notant sa posture défensive et qu'à présent, il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il remarqua un tic inhabituel : sa main qui venait triturer nerveusement le lobe de son oreille.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ? » demanda brusquement Yuri, son regard anthracite fixé sur la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce.

« Rien de particulier. » répondit Flynn un peu trop rapidement, ses yeux bleus tournés sur le côté tandis que sa respiration s'était très brièvement bloquée.

« La vérité Flinnie… »

La patience du favori commençait déjà à atteindre ses limites, sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son lit pour aller régler cela via un bon coup de poing. Le soldat était toujours en colère contre lui mais il ne lui en dévoilait pas la raison…

« Pour la dernière fois, crache le morceau ! » s'exclama Yuri en haussant le ton, agacé par cette situation qui ne se débloquait pas.

Enfin, Flynn se décida à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et ce fut là que le Nyx décela le sentiment qui était caché derrière les autres : la peur. Le garde le craignait et, avec une réticence qu'il ne dissimula pas, il se rapprocha jusqu'au lit, réduisant la distance les séparant.

« Comment un Nyx a-t-il fait pour entrer au harem ? » demanda le soldat à voix basse.

Le sang de Yuri se glaça en entendant cette question. De quelle manière avait-il pu se trahir ? En avait-il parlé à quelqu'un ? Non, probablement pas vu son caractère… Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne sa langue autrement, cela ferait une tête coupée supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis ce que tu prétends ? » lança le favori, tentant ainsi de provoquer son interlocuteur pour obtenir plus d'informations. « Un petit oiseau est venu te le murmurer à l'oreille ? »

« Cesse de te moquer de moi ! » répliqua Flynn, visiblement agacé. « Est-ce que ce, pour changer, tu pourrais me répondre franchement au lieu de détourner la conversation quand le sujet ne te plaît pas ? »

« Techniquement parlant, c'est à moi que tu es censé obéir au sein du harem et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache. »

Un silence pesant se fit entre eux, un mutisme où chacun se toisait du regard, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Puis le soldat ricana et rompit ce contact en penchant légèrement sa tête en avant.

« Toi et moi, amis ? » fit le garde sur un ton sarcastique avant de relever les yeux, ses iris bleus devenus aussi froids qu'un bloc de glace. « Depuis le premier jour, tu fais tout pour me faire partir donc dans ces conditions, comment cela pourrait-il être envisageable ? »

« Quitte donc ton poste si ça t'amuse Flinnie. » répliqua Yuri d'une voix froide sous laquelle il essayait de masquer son inquiétude. « Sauf que si tu racontes partout que je suis un Nyx, je doute fort que l'on se revoit toi et moi. »

-§-

Si Rita avait eu vent des rumeurs sur Séléné, elle aurait su qu'elle ne devait surtout pas toucher aux arbres, plus particulièrement si c'était pour faire du feu. L'adolescente avait bien compris la leçon : si ramasser du bois mort ne craignait rien, essayer d'en prélever directement à la source était risqué car celle-ci pouvait potentiellement tenter de la suspendre en l'air par les pieds. Elle s'était évanouie au bout d'un moment et, à son réveil, elle était à Tsuki, la capitale de l'empire.

En tant que citoyenne d'un royaume potentiellement ennemi, elle s'attendait à être en cellule mais, au lieu de cela, elle avait été reçue et traitée comme une invitée, ayant même le privilège de s'asseoir à la table du jeune empereur Ioder ! Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer si ouverts envers elle alors qu'elle pourrait très bien être une espionne d'Hélios ? Elle eut la réponse de la bouche même de la princesse Estellise : si elle avait eu de mauvaises intentions, jamais la forêt, progéniture d'Océan et de Luna, ne l'aurait laissée aller aussi loin sur leurs terres.

L'adolescente en conclut donc que si les Héliens étaient victimes du terrible courroux de Sol, ce n'était pas le cas des Sélénites qui profitaient pleinement des bienfaits de la divinité qu'ils priaient.

Ainsi, Rita essayait de se montrer digne de cette hospitalité… bien qu'elle ait dû se battre un moment pour comprendre comment enfiler cette énorme pièce de tissu et comment mettre cette fichue ceinture – sérieusement, comment était-il possible de nouer un ruban dont la longueur devait au minimum être de deux fois sa taille ? Si les serviteurs avaient subi un bon moment sa mauvaise humeur, elle se calma instantanément quand ce fut la princesse qui vint à son secours : Estellise, en plus d'avoir de grands yeux turquoise emplis d'une douceur qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, dégageait une aura d'une bonté incroyable, raison pour laquelle elle la laissa lui mettre des barrettes en forme de fleurs de cerisier dans les cheveux.

Le plus compliqué restait de s'adapter au mode de vie des habitants car bien qu'elle appréciait ces bâtiments en bois aux toits en pagode et l'élégance de l'habillement sélénite, l'adolescente avait du mal à marcher avec ces sandales nommées « getas » (1) et, surtout, les couverts d'Hélios lui manquaient cruellement – sincèrement, comment arrivaient-ils à manger avec deux baguettes en bois sans en mettre partout ? De plus, certains aliments lui étaient totalement inconnus, notamment le riz et de nombreux fruits comme les cerises ou les pommes – pour ces dernières, la princesse lui avait expliqué que les Nyx cultivaient d'autres variétés chez eux, plus adaptées à leur climat plus frais.

L'instant le plus redouté par Rita fut l'audience auprès de l'empereur Ioder… qui était très différent du roi Thar. Si le souverain d'Hélios était un homme dur qui avait un visage marqué par les années ainsi que de la cinquantaine qui s'approchait de lui à grand pas, le dirigeant de Séléné était un jeune homme à qui l'on donnait difficilement quinze ans et qui cachait derrière ses sourires innocents un cœur presque aussi grand que celui de sa cousine Estellise et qui recherchait avant tout la paix et ce, malgré les difficultés politiques actuelles.

« La situation était donc si grave à Hélios… » avait déclaré l'empereur en perdant son sourire une fois qu'elle lui eut raconté la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son pays. « Cela est pire que ce que Luna nous avait annoncé. »

« La déesse Luna a parlé à notre devin à travers moi. » expliqua Estellise face à la question qu'elle avait silencieusement formulée. « Sol est très en colère et impossible de lui parler pour en découvrir l'origine exacte. De plus, Umbra refuse lui aussi de parler à Luna. »

« Pour ce qui est de la rage du dieu solaire, avec une amie et une… vague connaissance, nous pensons que cela aurait un rapport avec des temples qui ont été dégradés sur plusieurs années. » expliqua Rita, exposant ainsi les résultats actuels de cette longue enquête. « Nous en avions étudié les vestiges de l'un d'eux et à l'époque, je le pensais dédié à Sol… »

Sauf qu'à présent, l'adolescente était revenue sur ses hypothèses d'origine car elle avait conservé des doutes sur ceux du grand temple de Sol situé à Aurum, là où chaque sorcier solaire avait été élu à vie parmi les prêtres qui y officiaient… C'était peut-être juste parce qu'elle ne les appréciait pas eux et leur hypocrisie depuis qu'ils l'avaient rejetée car elle était soi-disant trop jeune pour les rejoindre mais elle n'avait pas oublié que Raven lui avait recommandé de se méfier de ces individus, plus particulièrement de Garista qui était l'actuel sorcier solaire.

« Se pourrait-il que ces temples détruits étaient ceux de Topaze ? » demanda la princesse avec une vive inquiétude. « Cette divinité est pourtant la protectrice du foyer et de la famille, y compris à Séléné… »

« Cela est probable mais dans le temple en question, aucune femme n'était, de ce que nous avions identifié, représentée. » répondit Rita en se remémorant ses longues heures de fouilles avec Judith. « Cependant, mon amie, qui est Krytienne, avait pensé un instant que nous étions dans un lieu dédié à Océan car il était étrangement proche du Neilos… »

« Même si ceci me paraît logique, il me semble que le dieu des Krytiens n'est pas vénéré au royaume de Sol. » déclara Ioder avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Pardonnez-moi d'avance mais ce serait peut-être comme avoir un temple dédié à Umbra en plein milieu d'Aurum ! »

« J'avoue avoir pensé quelque chose de ce style quand elle m'a dit cela… » admit l'adolescente en se retenant d'ajouter qu'elle connaissait au moins deux personnes qui vénéraient le dieu de la nuit dans la capitale hélienne. « Mais les gravures, bien que très endommagées, semblaient représenter quelqu'un qui était semblable à Sol, d'où ma première conclusion. »

Un détail dans les histoires sur Sol et Topaze avait toujours dérangé Rita : pourquoi Topaze, certes compagne du dieu solaire, avait été divinisée APRES la naissance de leurs deux fils qui fondèrent Hélios ? La raison de cela était obscure et l'adolescente suspectait qu'elle avait été oubliée ou bien effacée des récits mais si elle pouvait poser cette question à Luna…

« Puis-je avoir un entretien avec le devin lunaire ? » questionna-t-elle, souhaitant échanger ses idées avec lui et connaître son avis.

« Certainement oui ! » s'exclama Estellise avec un grand sourire. « Il sera sûrement enchanté de voir que tu vas bien. »

Ah oui… Rita avait oublié que, d'après ce qui lui avait été rapporté, c'était lui qui l'avait tirée des griffes de la forêt de Séléné. Ce serait donc une bonne occasion de le remercier mais elle espérait en son for intérieur qu'il n'était pas du même acabit que le sorcier solaire.

Accompagnée comme presque toujours par la princesse, l'adolescente la suivit hors de la salle privée où elle avait été reçue, traversant plusieurs passages qui offraient une belle vue sur de petits jardins intérieurs avant d'arriver devant un pont de bois blanc dont les rambardes étaient décorées de rubans colorés.

« Hum… Estellise ? » fit Rita, un peu nerveuse en pensant à ce qu'elle comptait lui demander.

« Oui Rita ? » dit la princesse avec son habituel sourire, celui qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était la bonté incarnée quand quelqu'un le voyait.

« Heu… Ahem ! Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'Umbra ne parlait plus à Luna. Vous avez des nouvelles concernant les Nyx ? »

La mine de celle aux grands yeux turquoise s'assombrit instantanément, donnant ainsi une partie de la réponse qu'attendait l'adolescente.

En temps qu'hélienne, elle était censée ignorer le fonctionnement du peuple de la nuit mais elle s'était renseignée sur le sujet quand elle avait su que Yuri était un Nyx. Certes, il n'était pas très causant sur son pays natal mais il avait fini par céder face à son désir de savoir et il lui avait expliqué que les enfants d'Umbra étaient répartis en différents clans dont les chefs luttaient entre eux afin d'obtenir le droit de régner sur tous les Nyx. A l'époque où son ami avait quitté Némésis, quatre clans étaient en guerre et le sage nocturne, seul individu neutre, avait poussé son protégé à fuir cette folie provoquée par le clan dominant : l'Alliance de Sang.

« Le dirigeant actuel, Barbos, est loin d'être en accord avec nos idéaux pacifiques. » déclara Estellise avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix. « S'il n'était pas en conflit avec l'autre clan, il aurait probablement déjà tenté d'attaquer ton pays. »

« Il n'y a plus que deux clans ? » s'étonna Rita avant de se mordre la langue, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir ce détail.

« Oui. L'Alliance de Sang a éliminé les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les deux autres clans, suite à la mort de leurs chefs respectifs, se sont alliés derrière un nouveau leader qui s'avère être un adversaire de poids pour Barbos. De ce que l'on sait, il risque fort de perdre sa place. »

De mémoire, ce Barbos était déjà à la tête des Nyx quand Yuri vivait à Némésis, signifiant qu'il ne devait pas être de première jeunesse. A tous les coups, son adversaire était plus jeune que lui et, avec de la chance, suffisamment raisonnable pour faire cesser les luttes internes qui existaient au sein du peuple de la nuit depuis… tiens ? Son ami ne lui avait pas donné de date précise maintenant qu'elle y repensait…

« Est-ce que l'empereur pense que ce nouveau chef de clan pourrait pacifier les Nyx ? » tenta Rita, espérant ainsi obtenir l'information qu'il lui manquait.

« Pour l'instant, nous ignorons qui il est. » répondit la princesse qui semblait réfléchir à la question. « D'après les rumeurs qui nous sont parvenues, il se peut qu'il arrive à unifier les clans mais cela ne s'est plus produit depuis plus de vingt ans… C'est dommage car le commerce serait plus florissant. »

L'adolescente estimait que cela était une drôle de coïncidence car Hélios subissait le courroux de Sol tandis que les Nyx vivaient dans un conflit permanent… et ce à partir de la même période ! Difficile de penser que cela était l'œuvre du dieu solaire donc soit cela était un pur hasard, soit Umbra n'était pas inconnu à toute cette histoire car elle trouvait curieux qu'il ait laissé son peuple se faire la guerre alors qu'un pays ennemi était en train de s'affaiblir. Si un lien existait entre ces deux évènements, elle devait le trouver et vite.

-§-

Après coup, Flynn s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas eue une excellente idée en claquant la porte de la chambre de Yuri. Encore une fois, le favori avait joué avec ses nerfs… mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent et il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Ignorant tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la cour ainsi que le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi, le soldat marcha sans se soucier de là où il se rendait, ses pensées emplies des évènements de la nuit dernière ainsi que des questions que tout cela avait soulevées.

Yuri, un Nyx ? Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser, surtout en repensant à toutes les histoires horribles que l'on racontait sur le peuple de la nuit, l'une des pires étant probablement celle où ils enlevaient les nouveau-nés durant les nuits sans lune et qu'ils versaient leur sang dans le lac Lymna afin d'honorer Umbra. Cependant, cela se tenait, le favori n'étant absolument pas matinal et sa garde-robe étant aussi noire que les ténèbres. De plus, il avait aussi le statut de prisonnier et était donc potentiellement dangereux.

Sauf que Flynn ne comprenait toujours pas comment un membre du peuple de la nuit avait réussi à entrer au harem et ce, sans que personne ne s'en soucie ! Il avait espéré que cet imbécile parlerait mais c'était trop lui demander. Il n'avait plus qu'à signaler cela à son capitaine ou demander une entrevue avec le roi et…

_« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. »_

En entendant cette voix éthérée, le soldat s'arrêta brusquement. Il jeta un œil à son bracelet qui luisait faiblement, fronçant le nez en repensant aux évènements de la nuit. Il tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et entreprit de tirer les choses au clair.

« Qui êtes-vous au juste ? » demanda Flynn à voix basse, un peu exaspéré qu'on lui dise quoi faire sans lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement.

«  _Quelqu'un qui préfère te voir vivant que mort._  » lui répondit son mystérieux interlocuteur.  _« Si tu ébruites ce que tu sais, c'est ta tête qui sera tranchée et pour rien qui plus est. »_

Machinalement, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Karol lui avait déjà raconté que certains de ses prédécesseurs avaient eu ce genre de fin suite à un impair de leur part mais il était resté très évasif sur la faute en question. Si ce que cet être mystérieux lui disait était vrai, alors… cela sous-entendrait-il que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'un Nyx était au harem ?

« J'en conclus que je vous dois la vie par deux fois… » murmura le soldat avec respect.

 _« Juste une fois. »_  rectifia la voix éthérée.  _« Quoiqu'Umbra comptait faire, il ne t'aurait jamais tué, ça j'en suis certain. »_

« Permettez-moi d'en douter… »

_« Il est loin d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, crois-moi. C'est juste que, tout comme Sol, il a une forte personnalité et il n'est pas évident à gérer quand il lui prend l'envie de s'amuser. »_

La divinité des ténèbres avait voulu s'amuser avec lui ? Etrangement, Flynn n'avait aucune envie de savoir à quel genre de jeu le dieu de la nuit comptait jouer avec lui…

 _« Et si tu veux payer ta dette envers moi, j'ai une suggestion à te faire. »_  poursuivit le mystérieux interlocuteur sur un ton ferme. _« Fais confiance à ton ami… »_

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » coupa abruptement le soldat.

_« Mais il n'est pas ton ennemi et je sais que tu en es conscient. C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut impérativement, pour ta survie et éventuellement la sienne, que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous entendre autrement, ce n'est pas que vous deux qui serez en danger. »_

Cette phrase intrigua grandement Flynn. Qu'est-ce qui était sous-entendu ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? »

_« Cela signifie que, si tu venais à mourir aujourd'hui, je disparaîtrai avec toi. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, le bracelet cessa de luire.

-§-

En tant que capitaine et homme de confiance du roi Thar, le capitaine Schwann Oltorain – il préférait son pseudonyme « Raven » mais seules quelques personnes l'employaient en ces lieux – possédait ses appartements au palais. Rien de bien extravagant : une chambre sobrement meublée adjacente à un bureau où il recevait différents rapports venant de ses hommes. Quelques caches avaient été aménagées par ses soins, lui permettant ainsi de dissimuler certaines petites choses comme une correspondance entre lui et deux jolies demoiselles qu'il n'était pas supposé fréquenter…

Ce jour-là, Raven avait pas mal de choses en tête mais il dut les mettre de côté, prenant en main la dernière lettre reçue il y avait quelques minutes de la part de leurs espions près des terres des Nyx et quitta son domaine, quelque peu soucieux. Il salua distraitement plusieurs de ses hommes, poursuivant sa route d'un pas rapide jusqu'à parvenir devant ces portes de bois ouvragé et gardées par deux soldats qui les ouvrirent avant de l'annoncer.

« Votre Majesté, le capitaine Schwann. » répéta le serviteur qui était présent dans ce qui était la salle de travail du roi, là où il gérait les affaires du royaume.

Le roi Thar leva brièvement son regard mordoré vers lui avant de le reposer sur la lettre qu'il avait entre ses mains. Les audiences publiques étant finies depuis le début de l'après-midi, le souverain avait ôté la plupart de ses bijoux en or ainsi que la coiffe qui masquait intégralement ses cheveux blonds parsemés de fils d'argent, ne laissant apparaître que le bouc qu'il arborait depuis la veille – sa Majesté s'était lassée du collier de barbe et l'avait fait raser par un serviteur pour ensuite laisser ses poils repousser le temps nécessaire avant une nouvelle taille. Cependant, il portait toujours les mêmes habits, à savoir une longue toge blanche brodée de fils d'or sur les extrémités des manches et très certainement cette ceinture en cuir sur laquelle étaient cousues des perles turquoise et bleu roi.

« Laissez-nous je vous prie. » fit Raven à l'attention du serviteur qui se hâta de s'exécuter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une paire d'oreilles potentiellement indiscrète.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna Thar en terminant sa lecture.

« Je préfère rester debout votre Majesté. »

Le capitaine Schwann n'avait guère envie de rester trop longtemps ici, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore été voir au harem comment se portait Yuri. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé subir la rage du roi et de lui avoir fait boire cette drogue faite par Garista mais un autre pensionnaire du harem n'aurait pas eu la volonté nécessaire pour se remettre d'une nuit aussi violente… ou même de tout simplement y survivre car la colère qui émanait du souverain était encore palpable et les nouvelles qu'il amenait n'allaient pas arranger cela…

« Dis-moi ce qui t'amène dans ce cas. » exigea le roi sur un ton agacé. Il n'aimait guère que l'on discute ses ordres quand il était contrarié.

« Il semblerait que quelque chose cloche du côté des Nyx. » débuta Raven, intriguant immédiatement le souverain. « Dans les derniers rapports, il était mentionné que deux clans avaient fusionné pour mieux combattre l'Alliance de Sang… »

« Les Griffes de la Nuit et Les Crocs du Serpent, je sais. » coupa le roi Thar avec fermeté.

« Oui… Mais je viens de recevoir un rapport qui a dû partir avant l'aube et il mentionne qu'un évènement grave a dû se produire à Némésis car les deux clans auraient subitement cessé de se battre alors que leurs deux chefs étaient encore en vie. »

Cette information fit tiquer le souverain qui délaissa totalement sa correspondance, exigeant d'un geste de la main ce dernier rapport que Raven se hâta de lui remettre. Les yeux mordorés parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes présentes.

« N'auraient-ils pas pu essayer d'en apprendre davantage avant d'envoyer un oiseau porter cette missive ? » demanda Thar avec une rage qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

« N'oubliez pas que nous jouons avant tout contre Barbos qui nous est ouvertement hostile… » rappela le capitaine Schwann, ayant bien en mémoire les dégâts que pouvaient faire l'Alliance de Sang. « S'il venait à lancer un raid contre un des villages les plus proches du lac Lymna, ce serait un véritable massacre et si nos hommes sont découverts, nous perdrons toute chance de les contrer à temps. »

« Et tu me suggères donc d'attendre que Sol ait achevé de détruire notre pays ? »

« Je vous conseillerai plutôt de ne pas passer vos nerfs sur vos amants en ce moment, plus spécialement sur ce bel éphèbe que vous avez fait entrer de force au harem avec mon aide. »

Le regard du roi lançait des éclairs mais Raven voyait à la manière dont son visage se contractait qu'il mettait toute sa volonté pour se maîtriser. Le capitaine se souvenait encore de la façon dont le souverain avait fixé avec grand intérêt ce jeune homme qui avait osé le défier et dont la longue chevelure sombre tranchait avec sa peau claire. A cet instant, il avait su qu'il pouvait peut-être éviter un bain de sang dans ce village en trompant habillement ce garçon, ce qui avait fonctionné à merveille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce jeune Nyx serait directement propulsé au rang de favori et qu'il occulterait les autres pensionnaires du harem aux yeux de sa Majesté…

Après de gros efforts, le roi Thar lâcha un soupir d'agacement et se tint l'arête du nez entre l'index et le pouce de sa main gauche.

« J'aurais mérité d'être assommé cette nuit-là… » grogna le souverain avant de quitter son siège pour se placer face à Raven et le dominer de son bon mètre quatre-vingt. « Tu aurais dû t'arranger pour que je ne boive pas autant avant de rejoindre mes appartements. »

« En toute honnêteté votre Majesté, j'aurais eu bien du mal à y parvenir avec Garista à vos côtés. » répliqua le capitaine, notant vite le léger froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. « J'imagine que ce qu'il vous a dit lors du dîner de la veille est la cause de votre colère. »

« Il souhaiterait invoquer Sol et il voulait mon accord, ce que je lui ai refusé. »

Le sorcier solaire voulait forcer leur divinité à leur parler ? Certes, cela permettrait peut-être de découvrir la cause réelle de sa rage mais Sol pouvait aussi décider de détruire tout Hélios… Il fallait être fou pour avoir une telle idée.

« Aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? » demanda l'espion, ne cachant pas sa stupéfaction face à cette nouvelle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais… »

« Rien de bon, je sais. » coupa le roi Thar en prenant un parchemin qu'il lui tendit. « Il m'a donné tout le détail de ce qu'il comptait faire mais il lui manque un élément essentiel : un réceptacle qui sera accepté par Sol. Cela va certainement lui prendre du temps donc essaie de le devancer si tu le peux. »

« Entendu. »

Garista avait beau être le sorcier solaire et donc le personnage le plus important du royaume après le roi Thar, ce dernier ne lui faisait aucunement confiance ainsi qu'à ceux du temple de Sol d'Aurum. Son travail était d'apaiser la colère du dieu solaire mais celle-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter, comme si elle était perpétuellement alimentée par quelque chose. Raven avait été promu capitaine quand Yuri s'était retrouvé au harem et l'espion avait eu pour mission de creuser de son côté sur les vraies origines de la colère de leur divinité avec une liberté d'action presque totale. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour suspecter les prêtres de Sol de ne pas être très clairs et il en avait immédiatement fait part à son souverain… qui ne faisait plus confiance à grand monde à présent – si on devait citer la liste de ceux qu'il jugeait fiables, il devait difficilement y avoir plus de cinq noms et ce même si l'on incluait les serviteurs.

Cependant, le capitaine Schwann gardait quelques petits détails secrets tant que cela lui était possible…

« Une dernière chose. » fit le roi Thar, cette fois-ci l'air soucieux. « Comment se porte Yuri ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore allé le voir mais il est entre de bonnes mains. » répondit Raven sur un ton rassurant. « Le soldat que j'ai placé à ses côtés est digne de confiance bien qu'il y ait quelques étincelles… »

Le favori n'avait presque pas évoqué son gardien auprès du souverain mais l'espion avait suffisamment de retours de la part de Karol pour savoir que Flynn avait du mal avec le caractère du jeune Nyx. Il fallait cependant espérer qu'il ne craquerait pas comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé…

« D'où vient-il exactement ? » questionna le roi, un sourcil haussé. Son Altesse n'avait pas encore pu voir à quoi ressemblait le jeune soldat, Yuri faisant en sorte de ne pas sortir du harem avec une autre personne que Raven.

« D'un village au bord du Neilos. » répondit l'espion afin de satisfaire la curiosité de son interlocuteur. « Il est très dévoué à son travail et je doute fort qu'il soit corruptible si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard. »

« Bien… Pense à me l'amener un jour en même temps que Yuri que je juge cela par moi-même. »

Le capitaine Schwann hocha la tête pour bien lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Puis le souverain reprit place sur son siège et se replongea dans la paperasse. Leur conversation était terminée… pour l'instant.

Raven quitta la salle de travail et prit la direction du harem, son esprit essayant de chercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez les Nyx.

Via tout ce qu'il savait sur les coutumes et les mœurs du peuple de la nuit, ce n'était certainement pas une trêve – Barbos était quelqu'un qui posait problème depuis bien longtemps et la paix n'était pas envisageable avec lui ou son clan. Il ignorait encore qui était l'autre chef de clan car ce personnage était très discret et bien que cela faisait deux mois qu'il était en activité, les rapports le concernant étaient contradictoires mais le seul point sur lequel il était sûr, c'était sur l'intelligence de l'individu. Pour qu'il ait cessé de faire la guerre à l'Alliance de Sang, c'était qu'un évènement grave avait eu lieu à Némésis ou ailleurs dans les Terres des Nyx – il n'était pas à exclure qu'Umbra ait décidé de mettre lui-même fin au conflit à la vue de ce que Sol infligeait à Hélios depuis des années.

Un autre point sur lequel l'espion se devait de méditer était Garista et sa subite envie d'appeler le dieu solaire via un réceptacle humain. L'idée n'était pas illogique mais bien tardive quand l'on savait que cet homme occupait cette fonction depuis sept ans et ce suite au décès de son prédécesseur. Le sorcier solaire était élu parmi les prêtres les plus importants du temple de Sol d'Aurum mais le roi Thar suspectait qu'une partie des offrandes était détournée, ce qui expliquerait la colère perpétuelle de Sol. Cependant, le capitaine Schwann était dans l'impossibilité d'y infiltrer un de ses hommes sans que celui-ci ne se fasse repérer… Il était donc contraint de faire surveiller Garista quand il était au palais et d'espérer qu'il fasse une erreur, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

Les portes du harem passées, Raven prit le chemin menant au bâtiment des favoris quand il nota la présence de Flynn, adossé contre la grille de métal bloquant l'accès à une partie des lieux – l'espion ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cette grille avait été érigée mais il avait eu vent que l'édifice qui se situait de l'autre côté aurait brûlé plusieurs années auparavant.

« Alors soldat, on tire au flanc ? » lança le capitaine avec un brin d'humour quand il fut à quelques pas du jeune homme. Quand il nota que ce dernier avait sursauté en entendant le son de sa voix, il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Non capitaine. » répondit le jeune soldat en se mettant au garde-à-vous. A l'expression de son visage, quelque chose devait le tourmenter.

« On se calme petit. Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles. »

S'il n'avait pas été attentif, il aurait probablement manqué le léger soupir de soulagement que Flynn laissa échapper avant qu'il ne lui fasse son rapport sur l'état de Yuri. Le favori s'était réveillé mais il aurait besoin d'un ou deux jours de repos ainsi que de pas mal de temps pour que ses blessures s'estompent, ce qui était prévisible vu comme la nuit avait été violente pour le concerné – Raven nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il était préférable de le laisser au harem tant qu'il portait des traces visibles de ce qui avait été un déchaînement de rage.

« Bon, j'expliquerai à son Altesse qu'il va devoir se passer de notre jeune ami pendant un petit moment. » déclara l'espion en se grattant machinalement le menton. « Et te serais-tu pris la tête avec Yuri à tout hasard ? »

« On peut dire cela… » fit Flynn, restant étrangement évasif et dont le regard bleu s'était légèrement détourné. Il cachait quelque chose…

« Rassure-moi, il ne t'a pas dégoûté au point que tu désires déjà changer de poste ? »

La réponse qu'il reçut fut rapide et elle était négative… mais le soldat était clairement tourmenté et quoique ce soit, il essayait de ne pas lui en parler. Le souci, c'était que la dernière fois que le capitaine Schwann avait vu ce genre de réaction chez un des hommes assignés à la protection de Yuri, c'était que celui-ci avait accidentellement ou non découvert la vraie nature du favori… et qu'il cherchait comment présenter la chose. Seulement, aucun n'avait connaissance que le roi avait donné l'ordre d'exécuter tout garde assigné à ce poste qui aurait le malheur de ne pas tenir sa langue sur ce point.

Raven espérait intérieurement que son cadet ignorait encore la vérité… Sauf qu'il se doutait que c'était le cas contraire et cela lui ferait mal au cœur de devoir éliminer ce garçon.

« Quelque chose te tracasse-t-il ? » demanda l'espion, appréhendant les prochains mots de son interlocuteur.

« En fait… » commença Flynn avec quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Comment se fait-il que Yuri ait fini au harem ? Je veux dire… Peut-être que je ne suis pas censé le savoir…»

« Tu as entendu parler de la dernière fois qu'un village s'est rebellé contre le roi ? »

La question prit de court le jeune homme qui le fixa avec un étonnement non feint.

« Oui. Le chef de la rébellion a été emprisonné en échange de la vie des habitants et le village a été… » déclara-t-il avant de réaliser, ses yeux s'étant légèrement agrandis face à cette révélation. « C'était Yuri. »

« Exact. » confirma Raven avec un léger hochement de tête tandis qu'il nota que son cadet avait tourné son regard sur le côté. « Il a négocié auprès de sa Majesté pour que ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans cette révolte ne soient pas exécutés. Comme tu t'en doutes, le prix qu'il a payé est sa liberté. »

« C'était à ce sujet que nous nous sommes disputés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se révoltait pas et… il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé la seule fois où il a tenté de s'échapper. »

Ah… Ceci expliquait cela. La version officielle était, effectivement, que le serviteur et le garde du favori avaient été mis à mort pour servir de punition à Yuri.

Mais officieusement, le capitaine Schwann avait émis des doutes sur ce serviteur quand il avait noté que le jeune Nyx était étrangement fatigué durant les deux premières semaines où il était au harem. Il avait été volontairement indiscret en examinant la chambre et l'état physique du jeune homme s'était subitement amélioré, ce qui avait confirmé ses soupçons : il avait été drogué et les deux personnes censées s'occuper de lui y étaient mêlées. La tentative d'évasion de Yuri fut un excellent prétexte pour se débarrasser d'eux. La vérité fut volontairement dissimulée car le roi Thar avait bien noté que le favori était bien plus altruiste que les autres pensionnaires du harem et que le meilleur moyen de lui ôter toute envie de se rebeller était de s'en prendre à son entourage.

« Depuis ce jour, Yuri fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éloigner les autres de lui. » déclara le capitaine Schwann, la mine sombre. « Il a demandé au roi de récupérer Repede puis il a exigé que Karol soit son serviteur attitré quand il a noté que le petit était malmené par les autres mais je doute fort, le connaissant, qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. »

« Parce que vous espériez que je réussirai à obtenir sa confiance ? » questionna le soldat qui le fixait de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans un froncement de sourcil qui était étrangement familier à l'espion. « Comment pourrais-je réussir à établir une relation avec lui s'il me rejette même quand je veux l'aider ? »

« Tout simplement car je suis persuadé que tu es parfaitement capable d'être plus têtu que lui. »

Flynn manifesta à nouveau sa surprise, effaçant sans le savoir cette expression qui évoquait quelque chose de connu à Raven.

-§-

Le soir était arrivé et, pendant que les autres favoris ainsi que leur suite profitaient d'un banquet avec le roi, l'angoisse de Yuri n'avait fait que croître. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur mais pour Flynn qu'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de retenir quand il le pouvait. Vu le temps qui s'était écoulé, il devait probablement déjà avoir été exécuté et à présent, le favori devait se préparer mentalement à voir venir Raven, la mine grave, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Karol se leva d'un bond de sa couche et le Nyx sentit son cœur cesser de battre… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ces épis blonds devenus si familiers, le forçant à retenir un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Tu es revenu ? » demanda le serviteur, à la fois étonné et visiblement heureux.

« J'étais juste parti m'éclaircir les idées. » répondit le soldat avec un léger sourire avant de s'agenouiller pour gratter Repede derrière les oreilles. « Je ne comptais pas abandonner mon poste comme cela. »

Yuri percevait nettement que quelque chose était passé sous silence mais, bien trop occupé à se maîtriser, il ne chercha pas à tirer les vers du nez de Flynn cette fois-ci. Il craignait qu'en ouvrant de nouveau la bouche, il ne puisse plus éviter un dénouement dramatique…

« Tu ne vas pas… parler de quoique ce soit, hein ? » questionna le serviteur, faisant que le favori dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas montrer son agacement face à cette interrogation justifiée mais maladroite. « Je veux dire… »

« Karol. » coupa fermement le Nyx en fixant le plafond. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on mange quelque chose ? »

« Ah ? J'y vais tout de suite. »

Après que le jeune adolescent soit parti avec Repede sur ses talons, Yuri tourna la tête vers Flynn qui, sans surprise, le fixait, les bras croisés sur le torse. Cependant, la colère avait disparu de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient avec détermination.

« Ton petit tête à tête avec toi-même t'a fait comprendre que tu t'étais trompé ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le favori avec son habituel ton sarcastique. « La conversation a dû être assez… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ce petit jeu. » coupa le soldat avec un calme perturbant. « Et je suis certain de ce que j'avance te concernant. »

Connaissant l'individu, il aurait dû au moins aller en parler à Raven… et son exécution aurait rapidement été planifiée. Donc qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis ? Ce n'était pas normal du tout…

« Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ici ? » demanda Yuri, son désir d'avoir des réponses étant bien plus grand que tout autre chose.

S'attendant à une réponse verbale ou à un pur silence, le favori fut extrêmement intrigué quand Flynn se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit avant de lever le poignet auquel il portait ce bracelet.

« Réponds-moi honnêtement. » fit le soldat avant de désigner le bijou. « Est-ce que ceci t'évoque quoique ce soit. »

« Heu… » lâcha le Nyx, étonné, avant de reporter son attention sur le bracelet. « La joaillerie n'est pas franchement mon truc tu sais… »

« Et si je te dis que c'est ce qui m'a permis de découvrir ton secret ? »

Là, Yuri fut bien plus intéressé par le bijou et l'examina plus attentivement. Après avoir obtenu une permission silencieuse, il l'ôta du poignet de Flynn et le scruta sous toutes les coutures.

En apparence et pour la majorité des gens, ce bracelet n'avait rien de particulier à par sa turquoise, une pierre qui avait été polie jusqu'à former cet ovale lisse au toucher. Cependant, le favori avait vécu avec le sage des Nyx avant de quitter Némésis et, pour avoir déjà observé des objets fabriqués pour communier avec Umbra, il arrivait à deviner ce que les yeux d'un non-initié à ce genre de choses ne pouvait percevoir : au dos de la pierre, de très fins symboles avaient été soigneusement gravés il y avait très certainement pas mal de temps. La lanière de cuir n'était pas d'origine et les légères entailles laissaient supposer qu'au départ, elle était probablement montée sur une bague, très certainement en or vu que l'on était à Hélios mais le hic était que cette pierre n'avait rien à voir avec Sol. Elle avait soigneusement été percée de sorte à ne pas abîmer les écritures, ce qui pouvait plus correspondre à Océan mais là encore, cela ne collait pas car les Krytiens n'utilisaient pas de cuir pour leurs bracelets et, de ce qu'il en savait via Judith, ils les portaient à la cheville.

Sa seule certitude était que ce bracelet devait appartenir à un temple mais si ce n'était pas celui du dieu solaire ou du dieu aquatique, à qui ? Et surtout, comment quelqu'un qui avait, de ce qu'il en avait perçu, un rang social relativement bas avait pu mettre la main dessus ? Aurait-il mal compris le fonctionnement de la société hélienne ?

« D'où te vient cet objet ? » demanda Yuri tout en cherchant à voir si le nom de la divinité associée à ce bijou était encore intact avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était effacé.

« Un cadeau de mon père. » répondit Flynn en plissant les yeux. « Et tu sais ce que c'est... »

« Pas avec certitude mais ton père pourrait peut-être te dire où il l'a obtenu. »

En voyant la mine du soldat s'assombrir, le favori n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que cela ne serait pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur de perdre un parent vu qu'il n'avait jamais connu les siens, faute à ces luttes entre les clans à Némésis qui faisaient régulièrement de nombreux orphelins et à laquelle il avait échappé en devenant apprenti du sage nocturne avant de quitter les siens quelques années plus tard.

« Je vois… » soupira Yuri en prenant la main de Flynn dans la sienne, geste qui, à son étonnement, ne fut pas rejeté. « Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus là ? »

« Il est tombé gravement malade quand j'étais enfant et ce bracelet est tout ce qu'il m'a laissé. » répondit le soldat avant de formuler une question silencieuse quand ses yeux azur se fixèrent sur leurs mains jointes.

« Nous ne sommes guère adeptes des multiples condoléances verbales chez les Nyx car nous préférons les actes aux paroles. De plus, je peux difficilement partager ta peine. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas d'ici ? »

« Pas de famille, tout simplement. »

Un « oh » s'échappa des lèvres de Flynn mais, vu son regard, il ne le prenait pas en pitié et ne risquait pas de prononcer des paroles inutiles, ce à quoi il avait déjà eu droit plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée à Hélios. Yuri détestait que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, ce qui était un trait de caractère typique des Nyx : le peuple de la nuit estimait que des palabres ne soulageait en aucun cas les proches des défunts et que seuls des actes comme leur offrir un soutien moral ou un contact chaleureux pouvait apaiser un minimum leur peine – en même temps, les promesses en l'air ne valaient rien chez les Nyx à cause de leur verbe qui était plus souvent menteur qu'autre chose. Les enfants d'Umbra possédaient cette valeur en commun avec les Krytiens.

« Pour en revenir à ton bracelet, c'est très certainement un objet qui vient d'un temple. » poursuivit le favori en rendant le bijou à son propriétaire. « Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à deviner à quelle divinité il est lié car je doute fortement que ce soit Sol ou même Océan… »

« Et ce n'est pas Topaze. » ajouta le soldat, faisant hausser un sourcil au Nyx. « J'ai une amie qui la prie régulièrement et puis… celui qui m'a parlé était un homme. Il m'a précisé qu'il… risquait de disparaître avec moi si je venais à mourir. »

Ça, c'était très intéressant car elle était la seule autre divinité qui avait, normalement, une forte influence sur Hélios… Il connaissait l'histoire du dieu Sol et de son épouse Topaze, une mortelle divinisée, grâce à Rita qui en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait pour quelqu'un de son âge, principalement parce qu'elle avait fouillé les archives du temple de son village à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle n'était pas une prêtresse de Sol. La déesse du foyer s'entendait très mal avec Umbra mais aucune histoire ne donnait la même version sur l'origine de leurs rapports plus que tendus. Topaze agissait en parfait accord avec son mari qu'elle soutenait ardemment… mais était-ce toujours le cas actuellement ? Yuri réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'ici, surtout que, de mémoire, Sol avait eu trois fils avec elle : deux qui avaient fondé le royaume d'Hélios et le troisième qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé des récits juste après sa naissance…

« Le troisième fils de Sol peut-être. » supposa le Nyx à voix haute, ce qui sembla surprendre son interlocuteur. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un Hélien que je ne connais pas vos coutumes tu sais… Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'il y ait un si grand trou dans vos histoires. »

« Mon père m'avait raconté pas mal d'histoires sur Sol et de mémoire, le cadet de la fratrie était maladif… » déclara Flynn, visiblement occupé à fouiller ses souvenirs. « Sol avait demandé à Océan de le guérir je crois… »

Tiens ? Il n'avait jamais eu vent de cette version-ci. L'histoire de la progéniture de Sol variait-elle d'un village à un autre ?

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cela… Que sais-tu d'autre ? » demanda la favori avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« … Désolé, ça remonte à tellement longtemps… » finit par répondre le soldat avant de lui lâcher la main en détournant brièvement ses yeux bleus avant de le regarder de nouveau avec assurance. « Mais sache que je ne compte pas parler de ton secret. »

Des paroles sincères, sans la moindre once de mensonge. Yuri n'avait pas obtenu toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait mais il allait s'en contenter pour le moment… ce qui impliquait qu'il devait garder Flynn à portée de main.

-§-

Le soleil s'était couché depuis deux bonnes heures quand Raven eut la surprise de recevoir un nouveau message de la part de ses espions. Quand le corbeau s'était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'espion achevait de faire une prière à Umbra et il faillit sursauter quand il entendit croasser. Le capitaine se hâta d'ôter le message attaché à la patte du corvidé et le laissa s'installer sur le perchoir qu'il avait dans sa chambre, se préparant à entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ses yeux bleus lurent la missive… et son sang se glaça quand il eut achevé sa lecture. Barbos était-il devenu fou ? Sauf si…

Raven sortit de ses appartements avec précipitation et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ceux du roi. Les soldats gardant les portes de la chambre royale cachèrent difficilement leur surprise, plus encore quand il leur fit signe de lui ouvrir et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce sans leur laisser le temps de l'annoncer, attirant sur lui le regard à la fois étonné et intrigué du souverain, simplement vêtu d'un pagne blanc.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher ? » questionna le roi Thar avec un agacement non feint tandis que les gardes refermaient les portes.

« Lisez-ceci votre Altesse. » répondit l'espion en tendant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, la respiration quelque peu saccadée après sa marche précipitée.

Les sourcils froncés, le souverain prit la missive et s'approcha d'une lampe à huile pour le lire. Quand les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent d'effroi et que son teint se mit à pâlir, il était clair que lui aussi venait de saisir la gravité de cette information. Contrairement à ce que pouvait raconter le peuple, leur dirigeant était loin d'être fou…

« Des nouvelles de l'autre chef de clan ? » demanda le roi Thar d'une voix blanche.

« Si la rumeur disant qu'il est plus intelligent que son rival est vraie, il s'est certainement caché quelque part le temps de trouver une solution. » déclara Raven en se remémorant le peu qu'il savait sur l'opposition à l'Alliance de Sang. « Je doute que nous puissions le contacter directement mais je pense qu'il pourrait demander l'asile à Séléné. »

« Tu as le moyen de savoir cela ? »

« Disons que j'ai une connaissance fiable qui, avec un peu de chance, a pu réussir à y pénétrer sans être repérée. »

« Et selon toi, Barbos aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? »

« Malheureusement, je crois que non. »

« Alors dans ce cas, comment pourrait-il savoir ? Qui a découvert cela et nous a trahis ? »

La question se posait… Raven avait des soupçons, le roi Thar aussi, mais tous deux savaient pertinemment que sans preuves formelles, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre cette personne ou comprendre ses motivations. Leur seule certitude était qu'ils devaient vite renforcer la sécurité au palais car si un raid de Nyx devait se produire, ce serait directement à Aurum, durant la nuit de la nouvelle lune… et très certainement dans le but de mettre la main sur le jeune Nyx qui se trouvait au harem depuis trois ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Les getas sont des chaussures traditionnelles japonaises qui, pour nous les occidentaux, s'apparentent à des sandales de bois avec une lanière de tissu. Elles se portent pieds nus ou avec des tabi qui sont des chaussettes japonaises.


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :
> 
> Xandria – On my way
> 
> Xandria – Nightfall
> 
> Delain – Here come the vultures
> 
> Emmanuel Moire – L'attraction
> 
> Epica – Unchain Utopia

A Séléné, la demeure du devin lunaire était un peu plus animée qu'auparavant. Duke avait fait la connaissance de Rita, la jeune hélienne qui avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur empire, et celle-ci s'était révélée être une compagnie des plus intéressantes…

Normalement, il ne devait partager sa demeure qu'avec son ou ses éventuels apprentis mais la princesse Estellise, vu son statut, résidait au palais, faisant que quand cette jeune adolescente d'Hélios lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester chez lui pour faire ses recherches, il avait hésité avant d'accepter. Cependant, aucun courroux divin de la part de Luna ou d'Océan n'étant venu les frapper, il en avait conclu que cette jeune fille était la bienvenue en ces lieux.

Le récit qu'elle lui avait conté lui parut des plus vraisemblables et expliquerait que la colère de Sol soit telle… mais son sang de Nyx avait perçu quelques vérités dissimulées qu'il s'était attelé à déterrer quand il fut seule avec elle. Elle lui fournit l'histoire complète assez rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué qu'un jeune homme du peuple de la nuit ne se soit pas caché à Séléné, ce que sa locataire avait-elle aussi trouvé curieux mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu creuser car son ami avait été fait prisonnier avant qu'elle n'ait pu se renseigner. Elle lui avait aussi avoué avoir dérobé pas mal de choses appartenant aux prêtres de Sol, dont un parchemin détaillant quelques rituels pour appeler le dieu solaire – comme elle avait mémorisé son contenu, Duke en discuta avec elle et il constata vite qu'elle avait des connaissances théoriques plus que dignes de quiconque commencerait un apprentissage pour entrer au service d'une divinité.

A défaut de pouvoir pleinement l'aider dans sa quête, le devin lunaire proposa à Rita de l'aider dans ses rituels pour prier Luna, ce qu'elle accepta avec gratitude. Ainsi, il remarqua chez elle ce désir d'apprendre et cela confirma le potentiel qu'elle possédait – son seul défaut restait son caractère un peu explosif qui ne convenait guère pour une déesse calme comme Luna mais qui pourrait éventuellement plaire à un dieu comme Sol ou amuser Umbra qu'il imaginait aisément s'occuper en lui faisant des farces. Un sorcier solaire comme elle serait très intéressant à voir en action.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, attendant des nouvelles d'Hélios, quand la princesse Estellise vint les rejoindre près de l'étang ce matin-là, l'air grave. Derrière elle, il y avait un homme dissimulé sous un épais manteau sombre à capuche avec une écharpe en fourrure brune et des bottes montant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Cette tenue était lourde pour la saison et le style n'était pas celui de Séléné… mais Duke, bien que cette époque était très lointaine, reconnaissait parfaitement l'habit typique des Nyx qui évoluaient en dehors de Némésis, habitués à braver le climat froid des hauteurs des Dents de Cerbère – les Terres des Nyx n'étaient pas très clémentes quand on quittait la région du lac Lymna et que l'on ignorait qu'il fallait se méfier de l'une des nombreuses rivières qui prenait sa source dans ces montagnes.

« Pardonnez-moi Duke mais il a demandé à vous voir de toute urgence. » s'excusa la princesse en le fixant de ses grands yeux turquoise. « Il est arrivé il y a peu avec une dizaine de personnes. »

« Ce n'est rien. » fit le devin lunaire en reposant le shamisen (1) dont il jouait pour prier Luna avant de se relever, prenant soin de se placer entre le nouveau venu et Rita. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions encore en hiver sur les Terres des Nyx. »

« J'ai dû contourner la capitale via les plus hauts sommets pour arriver jusqu'à vous. » s'expliqua l'inconnu avant d'ôter sa capuche, dévoilant un trentenaire aux cheveux bruns – il avait une longue mèche sur le devant et le reste était plus court – dont les yeux marron brillaient d'intelligence. « Wonderful pays qu'est Séléné… »

L'accent de cet homme était typique des Nyx qui ne fréquentaient pas les alentours du lac Lymna et le langage utilisé ressemblait à celui qu'employaient les montagnards. Quand il ôta son manteau, dévoilant une veste en cuir sombre ainsi qu'une broche en argent sur le col de celle-ci, Duke comprit à qui il avait réellement affaire : le chef des Griffes de Léviathan, le clan rival de l'Alliance de Sang.

« Il l'est tant que l'on ne cherche pas à en perturber l'équilibre. » avertit le devin lunaire qui, notant le regard de son interlocuteur dévier vers la droite, comprit qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Rita. « Nous sommes d'accord ? »

« My dear… Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer une hélienne si cela peut vous rassurer. » répliqua le Nyx avant de se tourner vers la princesse. « Forgive me d'abuser de votre hospitalité mais avez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tous les quatre tout en se désaltérant ? La marche jusqu'à Tsuki fut assez longue… »

« Il y a un Kotatsu (2) que nous pouvons utiliser et si cela vous convient, je peux faire un peu de thé. » proposa Estellise en désignant la demeure du devin lunaire.

« Du thé ! Cela est parfait my dear ! »

Emboîtant le pas de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ils pénétrèrent dans la modeste maison du devin. Après avoir laissé leurs chaussures dans le casier de bois prévu pour cela dans l'entrée, ils se rendirent dans la première pièce à leur gauche, une salle dont le sol était recouvert de tatamis et dont la décoration se limitait à une aquarelle de Luna qui composait un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'à un dessin à l'encre représentant des poissons nageant dans l'eau.

Tandis que la princesse et Rita se rendirent dans la petite cuisine adjacente, Duke invita son visiteur à s'installer sur l'un des zabutons (3) placé autour du Kotatsu.

« Votre pays natal ne vous manque pas my dear ? » lui demanda le chef de clan avec un sourire malicieux.

« Les coutumes du peuple de la nuit sont encore très vives dans mon esprit mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu à Séléné. » répondit calmement le devin lunaire, ce qui sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur. « Par contre, nous avions peu de nouvelles de Némésis donc excusez-moi de ne pas connaître votre nom. »

« I forget que Barbos avait grandement freiné le commerce avec l'empire. Mon nom est Yeager et j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

La mine grave qu'arborait à présent le dirigeant des Griffes de Léviathan ne promettait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Que s'était-il donc produit pour qu'il vienne à Séléné ? Avait-il besoin d'une protection quelconque pour ne pas rester sur les terres des Nyx ?

« La situation doit être grave pour que vous ayez quitté les montagnes. » constata Duke tandis que les filles revenaient avec le thé et s'installaient. « De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est de moi dont vous auriez besoin. »

« My friend, croyez-moi que cela ne m'enchante pas mais j'ai dû prendre une décision en catastrophe face aux derniers évènements. » déclara Yeager tout en fixant avec un intérêt non feint la théière en fonte noire. « My dear princess, dites-moi que vous avez préparé ce thé dont nous avions discuté sur le chemin. »

« Oui sieur Yeager, c'est bien du Genmaïcha. (4) » confirma Estellise avec un sourire avant de servir chacun d'eux.

« Wonderful ! Hélios faisait de bons thés à une époque mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'eux aussi avaient quelques soucis… »

Un coup d'œil sur le côté permit au devin de constater que Rita faisait de son mieux pour rester discrète, très certainement parce que cet ami qu'elle avait évoqué lui avait conseillé de se méfier des Nyx et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner des informations dont il risquerait de se servir contre le royaume de Sol.

« Pourrions-nous réduire les politesses et en venir aux faits ? » questionna Duke en fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux rouge sang. « Que me voulez-vous exactement ? »

« M'aider à résoudre un grave problème provoqué par Barbos. » répondit Yeager tout en tenant sa tasse de céramique entre ses mains, savourant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. « Some days ago, l'Alliance de Sang était dans une position assez précaire car nous, les Griffes de Léviathan, avions réussi à réduire leur influence dans les montagnes et la capitale. Recruter leurs membres de force avait fini par se retourner contre eux car nous étions bien plus nombreux et mieux organisés. Cependant, alors que nous mettions au point une stratégie pour se débarrasser de la garde rapprochée de Barbos, ce dernier nous a réservé une très mauvaise surprise qui a mis tous nos projets à mal : il a tué le sage nocturne. »

En entendant les derniers mots, le devin lunaire, habituellement peu expressif, ne put s'empêcher de montrer son horreur et sa stupéfaction face à cette nouvelle, un sentiment qui était visiblement partagé par les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient laissé échapper un petit cri choqué.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » demanda Estellise, visiblement épouvantée face à cette nouvelle. « Je croyais pourtant que le sage nocturne était neutre. »

« Il l'est my dear princess. » répondit le chef des Griffes de Léviathan, la mine sombre. « Seulement, chez les Nyx, pour obtenir le droit de diriger le pays, il faut effectuer une cérémonie avec le sage nocturne. En le tuant, Barbos s'est assuré que personne ne risquerait de lui prendre sa place, même si, pour cela, il s'est attiré la haine de beaucoup de Nyx. »

« Le plus gros problème pour le peuple de la nuit, c'est qu'il ne peut plus communier pleinement avec Umbra. » précisa Duke qui commençait à mieux comprendre la situation. « Malheureusement, bien que j'appartienne en partie aux Nyx, je ne peux pas quitter Séléné vu ma fonction et ce même si je souhaite comme vous rétablir un bon équilibre dans mon pays d'origine. »

Oui… La seule raison pour laquelle Yeager voulait le voir lui était qu'il espérait le voir remplacer le sage nocturne. Seulement, ceci était impossible car le devin lunaire ne pouvait quitter l'empire de Séléné ou rester trop longtemps éloigné de Tsuki. Les Nyx étaient dans une crise sans précédent s'ils avaient perdu le seul d'entre eux capable de pleinement communiquer avec leur divinité. La sentence d'Umbra allait tomber au moment où Barbos s'y attendrait le moins, cela, c'était certain. Mais le hic, c'était que sans une personne ayant été initié aux rituels, le peuple de la nuit risquait fort de disparaître…

« Votre sage nocturne n'avait pas d'apprenti ? » demanda Estellise, à la fois curieuse et étonnée. « Il me semblait pourtant que cela se faisait… »

« Sadly, la guerre contre Barbos a plus incité à s'engager dans un clan plutôt qu'à s'intéresser à nos croyances. » répondit Yeager avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Rita qui, depuis quelques minutes, montrait des signes de nervosité. « Auriez-vous un problème my dear ? Je vous vois martyriser votre lèvre inférieure depuis tout à l'heure. Ma présence vous met-elle si mal à l'aise ? »

Il était vrai que la jeune hélienne n'était pas très tranquille depuis l'arrivée du Nyx, ce qui était compréhensible à la vue des histoires, bien souvent fausses, qui circulaient sur le peuple de la nuit ainsi qu'à cause des nombreux raids qu'ils avaient faits contre des villages d'Hélios dans le passé. Cependant, cette nervosité s'était accentuée quand il fut mentionné que le sage nocturne avait été tué…

« Ce n'est pas ça mais… » commença Rita, visiblement très hésitante. « Pourquoi Barbos aurait fait cela au juste ? Aurait-il pu devenir fou ? »

« J'ai quelques doutes my dear… » fit Yeager en fronçant les sourcils, ayant très probablement perçu cette vérité cachée derrière les mots de la plus jeune. « Furthermore, j'avais noté des soldats d'Hélios autour du lac Lymna. Certains ont été assez difficiles à repérer… »

Cette information était vraie, Duke le sentait. Seulement, la révéler avait pour but de pousser l'adolescente à dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait leur dissimuler, une ruse classique mais qui ne fonctionnait pas sur tout le monde. Allait-elle se faire avoir ? Vu son caractère…

« Je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cela… » marmonna la jeune hélienne avant de réaliser qu'elle avait été entendue. « Je veux dire… Oh et puis zut ! »

D'un coup elle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, visiblement en proie à une grande réflexion tandis que Yeager regardait la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé. De son côté et via ce qu'il savait de la cadette, le devin lunaire suspectait que cela avait un rapport avec ce fameux ami dont elle lui avait parlé…

« Tout va bien Rita ? » demanda Estellise, un peu inquiète.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien ! » répondit la concerné avec un profond soupir d'agacement. « D'un côté on a Sol qui menace de réduire son propre royaume en cendres depuis des années et de l'autre, on a un peuple qui est voué à l'extinction si son dieu décide de les punir pour la mort du sage nocturne. Or, je suis certaine que tout ça n'est pas un hasard. Ces deux situations peuvent être résolues mais il faut trouver pourquoi elles sont arrivées et le nœud du problème est probablement à Hélios ! »

« My dear, dans le cas du sage nocturne, il n'y a pas de solution. » déclara le chef des Griffes de Léviathan mais, au son de sa voix, il n'en était pas certain…

« A moins de savoir où se cache l'apprenti. » répliqua Rita avec fermeté, ce qui attisa grandement l'intérêt de l'assemblée. « Je ne sais pas comment Barbos a pu le découvrir vu où il est mais s'il est au courant, c'est que quelqu'un là-bas l'en a informé, une personne qui peut potentiellement être liée à ce qu'il se passe en Hélios… »

« Ce fameux ami… » conclut Duke en se remémorant ses conversations avec la jeune hélienne. « Cependant, j'avoue être encore assez surpris qu'il ne soit pas venu à Séléné. »

« De quoi parlez-vous au juste ? » demanda la princesse, visiblement perdue.

Si Estellise ne parvenait plus à suivre la conversion, Yeager ne semblait pas avoir ce problème car, après un court instant de réflexion, il s'était mit à afficher un sourire satisfait, signe qu'il avait probablement compris qui était celui dont ils parlaient.

« Le sage nocturne nous a bien eu ! » s'exclama le Nyx avec un léger rire. « Prétendre que son apprenti s'était noyé dans le Styx était un mensonge grossier mais personne ne serait allé le vérifier vu que le gamin n'est jamais revenu à Némésis. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il était à Hélios. Very clever. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il avait bel et bien un apprenti ? » réalisa la princesse, regardant tour à tour chaque personne présente.

« Un gamin dont les parents ont été tués par l'Alliance de Sang. Il devait avoir à peine trois ans quand il a été recueilli par le sage nocturne et il a disparu quand il avait… quatorze ans I think. Je l'ai croisé une fois ou deux et vu la manière dont il fixait Barbos, il le détestait. Il était du genre têtu celui-là… »

« Je doute qu'il ait changé. » fit Rita en reprenant sa place. « Il fait souvent passer les autres avant lui, ce qui l'a mené dans la situation où il est actuellement… »

Puis la jeune hélienne leur raconta comment elle avait rencontré Yuri, l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait en Hélios, la rébellion contre le roi Thar et la manière dont elle s'était terminée. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle était encore en contact avec l'espion qui les avait dupés dans le but qu'il l'aide à sauver son pays. Duke l'encouragea à parler de ses découvertes, ce qu'elle fit avec une légère hésitation – Yeager était intelligent donc s'il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, il risquait d'être dangereux et de se retourner contre eux.

Une fois le récit terminé, le chef des Griffes de Léviathan resta pensif un bon moment puis, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire joyeux qui laissa l'assemblée quelque peu perplexe.

« Voilà donc ce que préparait ce vieux bougre ! » s'exclama le Nyx avec un grand sourire. « Il va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il mettra la suite de son plan à exécution… »

« Que voulez-vous dire au juste ? » demanda Rita, intriguée.

« My dear, si vous aviez été comme moi dans les Terres des Nyx durant cette décennie, vous sauriez que Barbos a une petite tendance à se montrer plus gourmand qu'il ne le devrait et elle n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des ans. Supposons que quelqu'un de votre pays lui ait fait miroiter quelque chose qui l'intéresse… »

« L'apprenti du sage nocturne par exemple. » coupa Duke, souhaitant écourter les bavardages inutiles. « S'il possède un allié à Hélios, il se peut qu'il tente de le doubler à la première occasion en ramenant Yuri de force à Némésis et, ainsi, regagner les faveurs des autres Nyx. »

« Mais cette personne ne risquerait-elle pas de se venger ? » questionna la princesse.

« Yes princess mais Barbos peut profiter de la faiblesse du royaume de Sol en lançant de multiples raids sur celui-ci. » répondit Yeager avant d'émettre un léger ricanement. « Sauf qu'il va avoir une drôle de surprise… »

Une forte étincelle de malice brillait dans les yeux du Nyx, signe qu'il avait probablement prévu de quoi contrer son adversaire. Une courte réflexion permit à Duke de comprendre que leur invité avait vraisemblablement bien tenu compte de la présence d'espions d'Hélios et qu'il avait peut-être scindé ses troupes : une partie l'avait accompagné à Séléné tandis que l'autre s'était certainement infiltrée en Hélios et attendait des instructions. Cet homme était intelligent et si le chef de l'Alliance de Sang était allé jusqu'à tuer le sage nocturne, c'était qu'il craignait réellement de perdre sa place.

Cependant, le devin lunaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le chef des Griffes de Léviathan ferait un bon dirigeant. Dans quelle direction allait-il mener le peuple de la nuit ?

-§-

Il avait fallu deux jours à Yuri pour correctement récupérer et un jour de plus de soins à base de pommades pour que Karol juge que les égratignures sur son dos cicatrisaient bien. Suite à l'état physique dans lequel il était revenu après sa nuit avec le roi Thar, le favori avait interdiction de sortir du harem, y compris pour satisfaire les désirs du souverain – sur ce point-là, Raven s'était montré très strict… voire même un peu trop selon son sang de Nyx.

Heureusement, le jeune homme avait d'autres choses à penser, notamment par rapport à ce que Flynn lui avait appris.

Le lendemain matin de leur conversation, le soldat avait accepté de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était produit après son retour au harem et, si le garde n'avait pas découvert son secret, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'Umbra s'était servi de lui de cette manière – bon, ayant été l'apprenti du sage nocturne, il savait que la divinité des ténèbres s'amusait certaines fois mais il ignorait que la perversité faisait autant partie de ses traits de caractère. Difficile de dire ce qui avait poussé le dieu à lui voler son corps mais, ce qui inquiétait Yuri, c'était que suite à cette nouvelle, il s'était remémoré au mieux tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre… et il suspectait à présent son ancien mentor de s'être servi de lui comme réceptacle pour communiquer avec Umbra – le rituel était très simple pour l'appeler vu qu'il suffisait juste de connaître les bonnes paroles et que l'hôte soit un Nyx. Il pouvait difficilement le prouver mais son absence de souvenirs sur certaines périodes dont la nuit où il était entré en Hélios serait à présent parfaitement logique s'il n'était pas celui aux commandes de son corps à ce moment précis.

Pour ce qui était de cette mystérieuse divinité liée au bracelet, il leur était difficile de l'appeler sans savoir son nom ou dans quel but elle – ou plutôt il car, de ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un homme – était vénéré. Le favori avait interrogé Karol sur l'histoire du dieu Sol et de sa progéniture mais le récit qu'il connaissait était, dans une version plus allégée, celui que lui avait conté Rita… ce qui lui fit se poser des questions sur comment le père de Flynn avait pu avoir connaissance d'une version différente. Quelle fonction cet homme avait bien pu occuper pour posséder ce bijou et savoir que le cadet des fils de Sol était d'une santé fragile ? Vu que le village d'origine du soldat était au bord du Neilos, il était probable que si ce dieu anonyme avait eu un temple, il devait se trouver près du fleuve, ce qui pouvait signifier que le cours d'eau était son domaine – le Nyx en était quasi certain vu que l'eau présente dans les bains du harem venait en grande partie de là-bas ou du delta qui se jetait dans la mer Azurée.

Cependant, leur enquête sur les intentions réelles d'Umbra et sur son neveu avait été quelque peu retardée suite aux histoires du harem…

Deux jours plus tôt, un des serviteurs du brasseur d'air – Narcisse de son vrai nom – avait tenté de droguer Repede quand il faisait le tour de la cour mais l'animal ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège. Seulement, celui qui s'était fait avoir était un petit singe particulièrement agressif que venait d'adopter le bariolé – alias Orpin, un autre des favoris qui n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence – et qui avait fini son bref séjour dans le bassin. Les deux concernés s'étaient disputés dans la cour durant un bon moment sous le regard des serviteurs et du renfrogné – Lucrèce, celui dont l'oiseau avait subi un sort similaire quelques mois plus tôt – qui avait visiblement la furieuse envie de se venger vu comme il fixait Narcisse avec qui il était en froid depuis un bon moment – Yuri était probablement le seul du harem à ne pas avoir de soucis avec Lucrèce mais il gardait ses distances avec lui par mesure de précaution et aussi parce qu'il avait appris qu'il venait du temple de Sol.

Tout ceci ne serait pas sorti du quartier des favoris s'il n'y avait pas eu une partie de la nourriture destinée aux autres pensionnaires du harem qui avait été elle aussi empoisonnée et qui rendit malade un bon tiers de la vingtaine des jeunes éphèbes qui n'avait pas encore suffisamment plu au roi pour gagner le droit de déménager dans le meilleur bâtiment. Des médecins furent amenés en urgence par Raven pour soigner tout ce petit monde mais il était clair pour tous que cela n'était pas un accident. Cependant, tout aliment avait été jeté par les serviteurs et il était donc devenu difficile de savoir lequel avait été agrémenté d'un ingrédient indésirable… ainsi que de remonter jusqu'au coupable bien que les soupçons se portaient sur Narcisse, celui des favoris dont la place était la plus précaire selon les dernières rumeurs – le Nyx trouvait parfaitement logique d'être parmi ses cibles vu qu'il était le préféré du souverain et que le brasseur d'air n'avait pas quitté le harem la nuit depuis une bonne année.

Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était assez tendue, surtout si l'on se rapprochait du coin de la cour où se faisait éventer leur potentiel adepte des ingrédients secrets douteux.

« J'ai discuté avec un des soldats de Lucrèce. » déclara Flynn, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et qui fixait du coin de l'œil l'endroit où se trouvait le brasseur d'air. « Narcisse est un noble mais il semblerait que sa famille ait perdu en prestige à Aurum ces derniers jours. »

« Voilà pourquoi les deux derniers à être entrés au harem sont nobles ! » s'exclama Karol qui terminait de recoudre le haut d'une tunique. « Ils ont été empoisonnés eux aussi et la garde a été renforcée au harem. Je me demande si ça servira à quelque chose… »

« Va savoir. » fit Yuri, plus préoccupé par autre chose que par la potentielle disgrâce d'un des trois autres favoris. « Flinnie, tu as déjà parlé avec le renfrogné à tout hasard ? »

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé mais il m'a déjà adressé un signe de la main. »

Le Nyx hocha la tête face à cette information. Lucrèce était plutôt quelqu'un de discret et avec lui, il valait mieux obtenir un silence qu'un long discours en guise de premier contact car cela signifiait qu'il tolérait bien la personne. Il était assez difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait des autres si l'on ne prenait pas le temps de l'observer.

« A l'occasion, ça pourrait valoir le coup que tu essaies. » suggéra le favori en repensant à ce qu'ils savaient de ce bracelet. « Peut-être qu'il peut nous apprendre des trucs sur Sol mais il faudra être prudent avec lui car je crains qu'il soit proche de Garista vu d'où il vient… »

« Je pense qu'il est surtout intéressé par l'idée de voir Narcisse dégager du harem. » fit le serviteur en rangeant le vêtement qu'il avait achevé de raccommoder. « Et encore, pas de la manière douce… »

Si le renfrogné avait pu faire au brasseur d'air ce qu'il avait prétendument osé faire à son oiseau, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Or, Lucrèce n'était pas un idiot et il savait qu'en face, il avait affaire à un noble qui s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'un serviteur goûte ses plats avant lui. Une simple disgrâce de son ennemi ne lui suffirait jamais et Yuri mettrait sa main à couper que le plus calme des favoris devait prier Sol tous les matins pour qu'il abatte sa rage sur ce cher Narcisse…

Des coups à la porte de la chambre coupèrent court à leur conversation. Karol alla ouvrir et laissa entrer les deux serviteurs du roi qui n'étaient pas venus les mains vides.

« Son Altesse vous offre ces modestes présents et souhaiterait votre présence au dîner de ce soir. » déclara un des hommes dont la tenue beige rehaussée de fils d'or sur le col ainsi que de la broche en forme d'œil qu'il portait à l'épaule gauche attestaient de la personne pour qui il travaillait. « Bonne journée à vous. »

Après avoir déposé sur le lit ce qu'ils avaient amenés, ils repartirent, les laissant observer les cadeaux du roi plus attentivement.

Le Nyx s'intéressa en premier au vêtement qui était dans un style un peu inhabituel : l'ensemble ressemblait fort à une toge à manches longues mais le côté étrange était la manière dont elle semblait se fermer qui lui évoquait plutôt un habit sélénite, la ceinture épaisse en moins – il pousserait même le vice en disant que cette tenue lui évoquait encore plus ce qu'il portait à Némésis en dessous de la veste chaude que le peuple de la nuit revêtait pour aller chasser dans les montagnes. Poursuivant son étude de la chose, il nota la qualité du lin noir, la présence de fils d'or dans le col et sur les extrémités des manches, la finesse du tissu qui n'était probablement pas aussi opaque qu'il en avait l'air au premier coup d'œil, la coupe qui était destinée à souligner la silhouette sans la mouler pour autant…

Pas de doute, c'était le roi Thar qui avait commandé ce vêtement exprès pour lui et Yuri était certain qu'il serait parfaitement à sa taille.

Ses yeux sombres passèrent en revue le reste qui se composait d'une ceinture d'améthystes, d'un bracelet en or serti d'un rubis et de petits pots de terre cuite qu'il reconnu comme contenant du maquillage – l'idée de servir à nouveau de poupée ne l'enchantait absolument pas mais il avait encore une légère marque du coup qu'il avait reçu au visage donc il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se prêter à ce jeu ridicule. L'absence de pinceaux et autres outils destinés à appliquer correctement le contenu de ces récipients fit grommeler Karol qui marmonna qu'il avait mieux à faire que de courir après des ustensiles pour la cosmétique avant de s'éclipser pour récupérer ce qu'il lui manquait.

Par contre, il y avait un paquet de tissu clair dans le lot qui ne venait très certainement pas du souverain… Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un masque de bronze qui devait pouvoir couvrir la moitié haute du visage ainsi qu'un morceau de papier avec un oiseau dessiné à l'encre noire dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda Flynn en regardant le dernier élément avec un haussement de sourcil. « Le roi fait un bal masqué ? »

« En réalité, ce n'est pas pour moi. » répondit Yuri avec un léger sourire en tendant l'objet du délit à son interlocuteur. « C'est pour toi. »

Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais en fait, le favori avait eu, quelques mois plus tôt, une conversation avec Raven après que le garde qu'il avait eu à l'époque ait rejoint les pensionnaires du harem suite au fait qu'il l'avait accompagné lors d'un dîner et qu'il avait physiquement plu au roi – malheureusement pour ce garçon, il n'avait pas été très malin et n'avait été capable de tenir seul qu'une petite semaine avant d'être retrouvé un matin aussi raide qu'une planche. N'ayant aucune envie de voir de nouveau cette situation se reproduire, il avait été convenu entre lui et le vieux que dès qu'il était susceptible de sortir du harem avec un jeune éphèbe en guise de chaperon, celui-ci devrait porter un masque ainsi que son casque afin que le regard mordoré du souverain ne détaille pas trop ses traits.

« Je dois vraiment porter ceci ? » fit le soldat en tenant le masque entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? »

« Vu ton physique et ton minois, si tu te balades avec moi sans ça, tu risques de recevoir un traitement proche du mien si tu vois ce que je sous-entends… »

La grimace que fit Flynn à cette réponse lui confirma que l'idée de passer dans le lit royal lui déplaisait fortement. Par contre, son regard onyx nota un léger mouvement de l'épaule de la part de son interlocuteur…

« Mal à l'épaule ? » supposa Yuri qui se souvint d'avoir entendu le garde se tourner plusieurs fois sur sa paillasse durant la nuit.

« Un peu oui. » admit le jeune hélien en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche. « J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Cela se voit à ce point ? »

« Je suis naturellement entraîné à détecter les mensonges en lisant le langage corporel de ceux à qui je parle. Si je me mélangeais aux autres pensionnaires du harem, je percevrais tellement de bêtises dans leurs paroles que j'en aurais le tournis ! »

Un rire amusé leur échappa à cette phrase qui était un peu exagérée – en même temps, entre les complots, les ragots et les paroles noyées sous une bonne couche de miel, la favori avait vite appris à se déconnecter des autres ainsi que de leurs faux-semblants.

« Je vais t'arranger ça. » fit Yuri en faisant signe à Flynn de s'approcher… mais celui-ci semblait assez hésitant. « Je compte juste te masser les épaules, rien d'autre. »

Cette précision eut son effet car le soldat accepta la proposition et quitta sa place, remplacé par Repede qui s'attela à faire le guet – en aucun cas il ne fallait qu'un autre que Karol n'entre ou ne les voie car sinon, cela risquait d'être mal interprété et de leur coûter très cher. Le Nyx invita l'hélien à s'asseoir au sol tandis qu'il l'imitait en s'installant derrière lui.

« Tu devrais enlever ta tunique tu sais. » suggéra le favori en fixant le vêtement de lin blanc dépourvu de manches que son homologue portait habituellement sous son armure de bronze – celle-ci ne se composait que d'un plastron et d'épaulettes mais elle était certainement difficile à supporter avec la chaleur.

Après quelques secondes de réticence, le garde se décida à ôter son haut, dévoilant aux yeux onyx ce dos musclé qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, vaguement pu apercevoir. La peau était légèrement bronzée et, à certains endroits, il était possible de voir d'anciennes cicatrices, probablement dues à l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu ou à quelques aventures d'enfance. Ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était l'odeur légèrement musquée qui montait vers ses narines et qui n'était en rien masquée par des huiles ou des parfums. Ce n'était pas désagréable à respirer.

Son observation finie, Yuri plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Flynn et se concentra sur sa tâche : masser cette zone pour soulager un peu son homologue. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à détailler le jeune homme face à lui avec tous ses sens, un peu comme quand il était privé de sa vue les nuits où il rejoignait les appartements royaux. Ses doigts savouraient inconsciemment la texture de cette peau lisse et légèrement humide, signe qu'il avait bel et bien transpiré. Ses oreilles étaient focalisées sur cette respiration dont le rythme régulier était coupé par un léger grognement ou un soupir d'aise suivant l'endroit qu'il touchait.

Qu'il soit autant absorbé par la présence d'un autre n'était pas du tout normal… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ?

Difficile de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement mais un grognement de Repede le sortit de tout cela et le reconnecta à la réalité : quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ami se rapprochait. Ce son fit que le Nyx et l'hélien se séparèrent aussitôt et si le garde se hâta de remettre sa tunique, le favori choisit de feindre de l'intérêt pour les derniers présents du roi bien qu'en réalité, il était encore perturbé d'avoir eu son esprit accaparé à ce point par le soldat.

-§-

La sensation de quelque chose de dur dans son dos et la chaleur étouffante furent ce qui la réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et au lieu de voir les murs familiers de sa chambre, elle aperçut les branches d'un dattier. Elle tourna la tête et vit, plus loin, un champ d'orge et quelques maisons en briques crues. Au son qui parvenait à ses oreilles, elle était à quelques mètres du Neilos…

La grande question pour Sodia était comment elle avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici cette fois-ci ? Rien n'était familier autour d'elle, signifiant qu'elle s'était bien éloignée de son village… très certainement de la même manière que la dernière fois : en marchant alors qu'elle était profondément endormie. Si elle ne se trompait pas dans le compte, elle en était à présent à vingt-deux crises de somnambulisme depuis trois ans environ – elle le savait grâce à Flynn qui avait, une nuit, été témoin de cela et qui l'avait empêchée de justesse de se diriger droit dans le fleuve.

Prenant une position assise, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui était derrière elle, s'attendant à une pierre ou à une racine. Sa surprise fut assez grande quand elle y vit un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant : une sorte de pierre noire ovale munie de trous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en prenant ce truc en main.

Un examen approfondi lui permit de constater que cette pierre avait été taillée pour avoir cette forme ovale avec, curieusement, un morceau qui dépassait. En tout, il y avait huit trous sur un côté et un neuvième au bout de cette partie qui lui évoquait étrangement le bec d'une flûte. A tout hasard, elle souffla dedans… et eut un léger sursaut en constatant qu'une note en était sortie.

En résumé, elle avait affaire à un instrument de musique qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Sodia se décida à se lever puis s'adossa contre le tronc du dattier. Son pied gauche était endolori et un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que la cause de cela était qu'elle avait certainement dû marcher sans ses sandales pendant un bon moment. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir, bien cachée sous la poussière qui recouvrait sa peau, une coupure en dessous de son petit orteil qui, curieusement, semblait avoir bien cicatrisé. Sa robe en lin blanc s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux mais elle avait dû s'accrocher quelque part car le bas était déchiré et dévoilait à présent la moitié de sa cuisse gauche. La corde de chanvre qu'elle portait en guise de ceinture était intacte mais sa tresse était défaite et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles rousses sur ses épaules.

La dernière question que la jeune femme se posait était à quel endroit du Neilos elle se trouvait exactement. Etait-elle plus proche du delta ou bien des chutes d'Abou Simbel ? La deuxième option était la plus probable car jamais ses crises de somnambulismes ne l'avaient amenée du côté de la mer Azurée. Même si elle savait très bien dans quel sens aller pour rentrer chez elle, elle ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver à destination.

Cependant, un détail commençait à l'intriguer : le silence qui régnait.

Levant ses yeux violine vers le ciel bleu, Sodia vit que le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith, signe qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Or, dans ces heures-ci, elle devrait apercevoir les habitants du village qui vaquaient à leurs différentes occupations ou entendre des enfants qui jouaient ensemble près du fleuve. Ce calme était anormal…

Le mystérieux instrument de musique dans une main, elle s'avança avec prudence vers la maison la plus proche, coupant à travers le champ d'orge dont les épis frottaient contre sa peau. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir quand deux choses la frappèrent de plein fouet : une odeur métallique et de multiples bourdonnements qui lui donnèrent la nausée. De moins en moins tranquille, elle continua d'avancer, ignorant son pied douloureux, et arrivée près de l'entrée de la petite bâtisse en briques crues, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture… avant de faire deux pas en arrière, sa main libre plaquée contre sa bouche.

Sodia comprit avec horreur ce qu'il s'était très certainement passé dans ce village : les habitants avaient été tués… ou plutôt massacrés du peu qu'elle avait pu apercevoir. Elle rassembla son courage pour regarder à nouveau mais elle dut s'éloigner au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la vue de tous ces corps mutilés et entassés dans cette petite habitation étant difficile à supporter. La certitude, c'était que cela s'était probablement produit dans la nuit… et qu'elle avait eu une chance incroyable d'y échapper.

Elle perçut des bruits plus loin et, le plus silencieusement possible, elle progressa jusqu'à une grosse jarre de terre cuite derrière laquelle elle se cacha afin d'épier ce qu'il se passait. Après une minute d'attente, elle vit deux personnes sortir d'une maison à deux étages – probablement celle d'un artisan vu la sobriété de la demeure – qui, à en juger par leurs habits sombres et leurs bottes, n'étaient certainement pas des héliens. Leurs visages étaient cachés sous une capuche et un foulard aux tons bordeaux mais il était aisé de distinguer le symbole cousu dans le dos de leur veste : celui de l'Alliance de Sang, un clan de Nyx dont elle avait entendu parler quelques années plus tôt et dont la réputation était loin d'être amicale.

Cependant, le peuple de la nuit était censé avoir été repoussé dans son territoire il y a une vingtaine d'années suite aux massacres des villages frontaliers et tout le monde disait que les enfants d'Umbra n'étaient plus qu'une poignée tout au plus. Or, cette rumeur était visiblement fausse…

«  _No truem ed duahc ici !_  » s'exclama l'un des Nyx, un homme, dans la langue du peuple de la nuit. Si Sodia se souvenait bien de la période où elle apprenait cette langue, celui qui avait parlé s'était plaint de la chaleur… Elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles et écouta leur conversation.

«  _C'est Hélios, c'est sec et t'as le soleil tous les jours vieux._  » répliqua le second, un homme lui aussi, avec un certain agacement. «  _Pour ça qu'on bouge que la nuit._  »

«  _Sérieux, tu crèves de chaud le jour et tu te les gèles la nuit. Ce pays est un enfer !_  »

«  _Au lieu de te plaindre, aide-moi à entasser les derniers corps et après, on va se pieuter._  »

«  _Quand je pense que les autres sont…_  »

«  _Ta gueule ! C'est le chef qui a décidé comme ça alors tu obéis !_ »

Tout cela n'apprenait quasiment rien à Sodia excepté qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans les parages. Elle profita donc que les deux hommes rentraient dans la maison d'artisan pour repartir vers le champ d'orge mais elle dut de nouveau se cacher quand elle vit un troisième Nyx plus loin, précisément devant le dattier sous lequel elle s'était réveillée. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée mais dans le doute, elle resta accroupie derrière les épis, avançant lentement dans la direction opposée au village.

Puis soudain, quelque chose craqua de façon sonore sous son pied. Elle resta immobile, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine… et quand elle entendit que quelqu'un traversait le champ dans sa direction, elle sut que le Nyx l'avait entendue. Elle était fichue.

« _Tiens ?_  » fit l'homme avec un étonnement non feint. «  _On a donc une survivante ?_  »

Sodia fit celle qui ne comprenait rien à la langue du peuple de la nuit et elle se contenta de fixer cet individu avec effroi. Cependant, celui-ci la détaillait de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« C'est donc toi qui a trouvé mon ocarina… » dit-il, cette fois-ci en lui parlant de façon distincte dans la langue d'Hélios de sorte à être certain qu'elle le comprenne. « Rends-le moi et je te laisserai partir. »

Honnêtement, elle n'y croyait pas, surtout au moment où il avait ajouté dans le jargon des Nyx qu'il comptait s'amuser un peu avec elle… La jeune femme esquissa un mouvement de recul, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Comme tu voudras. » déclara l'homme en sortant une dague du petit fourreau de cuir qu'il portait à la ceinture. «  _Quel gâchis de devoir abîmer une fille comme ça !_ »

Sauf qu'à peine avait-il commencé à se baisser vers elle que son crâne fut frappé de plein fouet par un caillou aussi grand que la paume de sa main, l'assommant et le faisant tomber sur le côté. Sodia se retourna pour voir d'où venait le projectile puis aperçut une krytienne, aisément reconnaissable à sa chevelure bleutée et ses oreilles pointues, qui venait rapidement vers elle.

« Il faut vite que l'on aille vers le Neilos ! » s'exclama l'inconnue en l'aidant à se relever. « Je connais un endroit où ils ne nous trouveront pas. »

La jeune hélienne ne se posa pas de question et suivit sa sauveuse, l'ocarina en pierre noire toujours dans sa main…

-§-

Durant tout l'après-midi, le bâtiment des favoris avait été très actif en prévision du dîner avec le roi, plus particulièrement les serviteurs qui s'activaient afin de satisfaire les exigences de leurs maîtres. Cette effervescence, Flynn l'avait observée de loin durant tout le temps où Karol avait aidé Yuri à se préparer. Le favori, ayant senti venir la chose, avait décidé de se rendre aux bains vers midi et de manger après, ce qui s'était avéré être une bonne idée car ceux-ci avaient ensuite été monopolisés par Narcisse pendant deux bonnes heures, ce qui avait fortement déplu à Orpin – de ce qu'il avait entendu, Lucrèce y était allé le matin et avait donc lui aussi échappé à un conflit avec un des autres éphèbes préférés du roi.

Le soldat avait déjà constaté que le Nyx, en grande partie à cause de sa longue chevelure de jais qui mettait un bon moment pour sécher, avait besoin de temps pour se coiffer. Cependant, il portait encore des traces visibles des coups qu'il avait reçus quelques nuits plus tôt et, visiblement à contrecœur, il allait être contraint de les camoufler au mieux afin d'être présentable car le repas avec le souverain était en fait un banquet où plusieurs notables étaient conviés.

Pendant que le jeune serviteur s'attelait à essayer de maquiller un Yuri peu coopératif, Flynn avait mis son casque puis il prit le masque dans sa main et s'était un peu éloigné, laissant à Repede la garde de la porte de la chambre. Sous les rayons du soleil couchant, le regard azur de l'hélien ne tarda pas à repérer une silhouette couverte de bijoux – Narcisse, reconnaissable à ses cheveux blonds foncés ornés d'une couronne de fleurs roses ainsi qu'à ses habits en lin blanc très fin, ses nombreux bracelets et l'énorme collier qu'il portait autour du cou – qui se dirigeait avec ses serviteurs vers la sortie du harem. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Orpin, vêtu d'une tenue très colorée et dont les boucles blondes étaient probablement agrémentées de barrettes en or.

« Ces deux-là sont incorrigibles. »

Le soldat fut surpris en entendant cette voix posée et quand il se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé, il constata que c'était Lucrèce, le favori aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux marron qui ressortaient peu sur sa peau bronzée. Etonnamment, il était vêtu bien plus sobrement que les autres, sa tenue étant seulement composée d'une toge de lin blanc, d'une boucle d'oreille en rubis et d'un bracelet en or sur lequel un soleil était gravé.

« Quand je pense qu'ils se battaient pour les bains juste pour blanchir leur peau… » soupira l'éphèbe en fixant la sortie du harem avec une légère grimace. « Qu'ils cessent d'aller au soleil au lieu de se baigner dans de l'albâtre ! »

« Excusez-moi mais il faut que… » commença le garde avant de s'interrompre en voyant que son interlocuteur lui faisait signe de rester.

« C'est bien Flynn votre nom ? »

« C'est cela oui. Que me voulez-vous ? »

Le regard de Lucrèce se baissa et en suivant celui-ci, le jeune hélien réalisa qu'il fixait son bracelet avec un certain intérêt.

« Je l'avais remarqué l'autre jour et il m'intrigue. » répondit le favori, ses yeux fixés sur le bijou. « Je suis presque certain d'avoir déjà vu cette pierre quelque part… »

« Ce n'est qu'un souvenir de mon village. » déclara le soldat de façon évasive.

L'ancien prêtre de Sol plissa les yeux, manifestement suspicieux. Il ne chercha pas à creuser la question et resta silencieux pendant une longue minute qui s'avéra des plus stressantes pour son interlocuteur.

« Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une lettre importante à rédiger. » fit Lucrèce de sa voix posée. « Ouvrez bien vos deux yeux durant le banquet et excusez mon retard auprès de son Altesse. »

Cette dernière phrase était quelque peu étrange pour Flynn mais il n'eut pas la possibilité d'y penser plus longtemps car un léger aboiement de Repede lui indiqua que son maître était enfin prêt pour sortir du harem. Il mit son masque en place puis il fixa l'entrée de la chambre du favori… où il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise face à ce qui était en train d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

Sans nul doute, la silhouette du Nyx était parfaitement mise en valeur dans cet habit de lin noir qui soulignait celle-ci avec élégance. Seule une partie du torse était visible dans l'ouverture du vêtement qui n'était maintenu fermé que par la ceinture en or sertie d'améthystes et par quelques barrettes en or que Karol avait dû y ajouter pour tenir tout cela un minimum en place. La finesse de l'étoffe était incroyable et les fils d'or présents au bout des manches et sur le col la rendait encore plus précieuse. Les sandales surmontées de quelques petites améthystes et onyx faisaient une belle finition à l'ensemble.

Ce qui était à couper le souffle, c'était le travail du serviteur sur la mise en beauté. Les traces de coups qui étaient encore présentes avaient disparues, probablement cachées habilement avec de la poudre d'albâtre et uniformisant sa peau blanche. Les yeux gris étaient soulignés par un fin trait de khôl, accentuant ce regard pénétrant tandis que la bouche avait été légèrement rougie par de la poudre d'ocre rouge, donnant l'impression que les lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses. Les longs cheveux de jais avaient été rassemblés sur l'épaule droite en une natte, dévoilant le côté gauche de la nuque.

S'il devait décrire Yuri simplement, il était…

« Sublime… »

En réalisant que ces yeux gris s'étaient légèrement agrandis et que les joues du Nyx avaient rosies, Flynn compris avec un certain embarras qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il détourna le regard sur le côté tout en serrant un peu les dents.

« On… On devrait y aller avant que l'on ne vienne nous chercher. » déclara le favori en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, le son de sa voix trahissant un certain inconfort.

Le soldat le suivit en silence, essayant de se focaliser sur son travail plutôt que sur la beauté indéniable du jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais et sur le parfum fleuri qu'il avait probablement appliqué après son passage dans les bains. Cependant, leur mutisme fut de courte durée car Yuri stoppa près de la grille qui séparait le troisième bâtiment du reste du harem.

« Cache ton bracelet. » fit le Nyx en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « Je viens seulement de me rappeler que Garista risque d'être présent et je n'ai pas envie qu'il le voit… »

« Et où veux-tu que je le mette ? » questionna Flynn dont la gêne s'était dissipée. « Il aurait été mieux de le laisser à Karol… »

_« Pas la peine de faire demi-tour. »_

A l'entente de cette voix éthérée, le soldat ne fut guère surpris, ayant déjà eu affaire à deux reprises à la mystérieuse divinité. Par contre, Yuri eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, même si elle fut de courte durée lorsque ses yeux gris s'étaient fixés sur la turquoise qui dégageait à présent une légère lueur.

_« Il y a un creux en bas de ce mur qui doit être juste assez large pour me cacher là. Ce sera parfait. »_ déclara l'être divin avec neutralité.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda le garde avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_« A cette hauteur, excepté votre chien Repede, personne ne me verra facilement. Oh et avant que je n'oublie : j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec mon oncle dès que possible. »_

Un léger hochement de tête du Nyx signifia qu'il avait compris puis, une fois la pierre revenue à son état normal, Flynn ôta son bracelet et, une fois qu'il eut repéré l'endroit indiqué, il se baissa pour y glisser soigneusement le bijou. Sa tâche achevée, lui et Yuri reprirent leur route à travers le palais.

« Il a attendu longtemps pour se manifester… » lui murmura le favori en ralentissant légèrement son allure. « S'il est aussi affaibli qu'il te l'a dit, il avait peut-être besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible. » avoua le soldat bien que son compagnon lui ait expliqué que cela était éventuellement lié à la destruction du temple de cette mystérieuse divinité. « Et puis quelle peut bien être sa fonction ? »

« Si je repense à tout ce dont nous avons parlé, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il est le dieu du Neilos mais je doute que ce soit ce qui l'ait régénéré car nous ne sommes pas à côté du fleuve et le seul endroit au palais qui utilise ses eaux sont les bains… »

Sol, Umbra et Luna avaient chacun plusieurs rôles ainsi que Topaze et Océan. Il était donc logique de penser que cette entité mystique possédait elle aussi un autre attribut et que c'était celui-ci dont elle dépendait. Or, quel était-il ?

« Bon, on sera bons derniers mais j'avoue que ce genre de repas m'exaspère d'avance… » soupira Yuri qui ne cachait pas son agacement. « Obligé de jouer les potiches pour avoir la paix… »

« Avant-derniers en fait. » réalisa Flynn après-coup, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu il y a quelques minutes. « Lucrèce m'a dit qu'il avait une lettre importante à rédiger un peu avant que tu ais terminé et il n'est pas ressorti de sa chambre. »

« Une lettre ? D'habitude, il est plutôt occupé à lire. »

Le froncement de sourcils du Nyx en disait assez pour que le soldat comprenne que cela était assez étrange.

« Autant Narcisse ment comme il respire, autant Lucrèce est franc quand il parle... » fit le favori, l'air pensif. « Il aurait un truc à cacher ? »

« Et pour Orpin ? » demanda le garde, n'ayant jamais vraiment réussi à se faire une opinion tranchée sur ce pensionnaire du harem. « C'est lui aussi un menteur ? »

« Lui est… un cas assez particulier. Il peut affirmer une chose qui est parfaitement vraie puis redire celle-ci une minute après et je la perçois comme fausse. J'évite de rester trop près de lui quand il commence à parler car c'est la migraine assurée pour moi, même si j'essaie de faire abstraction de cet arc-en-ciel vivant. Ce type est une contradiction permanente. »

Il était vrai que le favori, assez excentrique, avait une attitude parfois un peu étrange comme se mettre à danser en étant vêtu d'habits improbables ou bien imiter des animaux de façon bruyante. L'individu était plutôt perturbant dans ces moments-là mais il était difficile de dire s'il le faisait exprès ou non.

« L'heure est venue de se préparer à entrer dans la fosse aux lions. »

-§-

Elles étaient restées cachées pendant un bon moment quand Judith jugea qu'elles pouvaient sortir de leur cachette – celle-ci était principalement composée de nombreux roseaux et papyrus mais c'était largement suffisant pour dissimuler deux personnes du regard perçant d'un groupe de Nyx. A l'origine, elle remontait le Neilos dans le but de rejoindre le lac Lymna mais lorsqu'elle avait atteint le village d'Hamil, son intuition lui avait crié qu'il y avait un problème avec ce lieu. Elle ne tarda pas à en avoir confirmation quand elle vit un membre de l'Alliance de Sang qui s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à une jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, la krytienne l'avait visé avec la première chose qu'elle avait pu attraper puis elle était allée aider Sodia, probablement la seule hélienne aux cheveux roux qu'elle ait pu rencontrer depuis son arrivée à Hélios.

Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi quand elles avaient commencé à remonter le cours du Neilos et réellement entamé la discussion. Sa compagne de voyage vivait dans un village plus en aval mais elle avait fait une crise de somnambulisme et s'était retrouvée ici. Judith lui avait proposé de la reconduire chez elle mais elle avait refusé, déclarant qu'elle voulait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de rentrer chez elle. Après une courte réflexion, la krytienne lui demanda si elle pouvait, dans ce cas, lui servir de guide car elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette partie d'Hélios, ce à quoi Sodia lui répondit qu'elle avait déjà été une fois jusqu'aux chutes d'Abou Simbel quand elle était plus jeune mais qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vraiment l'aider si elle souhaitait passer le poste frontière.

Elles avaient marché jusqu'au crépuscule, constatant que seul Hamil semblait avoir été victime de ce raid de l'Alliance de Sang – l'une comme l'autre, elles trouvèrent cela clairement suspect car ce hameau était certes petit mais il était à plus de soixante kilomètres de la région du Lymna, ce qui n'en faisait pas une cible de choix pour une attaque de ce genre. Leur arrivée au village frontalier de Notos leur confirma que quelque chose clochait : celui-ci était calme or, si des Nyx avaient été repérés, ses habitants seraient tout sauf calmes.

Comment des membres du peuple de la nuit auraient réussi à passer la frontière sans être repérés ?

La réponse, elles la trouvèrent en entendant quelques personnes parler des mines dans la région des Dunes et à partir desquelles étaient extraites des minerais et des pierres précieuses. La galerie principale de l'une d'elles s'était écroulée et les rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient probablement creusé trop près des Gorges d'Echidna. Ce lieu appartenait à Séléné et était réputé pour sa dangerosité, principalement à cause du Fleuve Sauvage qui le traversait. Or, si les héliens s'en tenaient éloignés, cela ne signifiait pas que les Nyx faisaient de même et cela expliquerait qu'ils n'aient pas été repérés à la frontière.

La seule question qui demeurait encore était pourquoi des membres de l'Alliance de Sang auraient prit tant de risques pour entrer en Hélios ? La krytienne ne trouvait pas cela logique, surtout après la manière dont Yuri lui avait décrit ce clan et les tensions que celui-ci créait avec les autres membres du peuple de la nuit.

« C'est se donner beaucoup de mal rien que pour un raid sur un village. » lui fit remarquer Sodia alors qu'elles étaient installées sous un figuier à essayer de comprendre les évènements que chacune avait vécu. « Traverser les Gorges d'Echidna est encore pire que d'affronter le Fleuve Sauvage d'après mon père donc pourquoi prendre un chemin si dangereux ? Ils auraient pu forcer le passage à la frontière en étant assez nombreux. »

« Sauf que s'ils avaient fait cela, la nouvelle se serait répandue dans le pays comme une trainée de poudre. » estima Judith en essayant de se remémorer si Yuri lui avait dit comment il avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas se faire repérer en entrant en Hélios. « Hors, il se peut que nos individus ne souhaitaient pas cela… »

Une prière à Océan s'imposait car quelque chose de grave devait se tramer. Peut-être que sa divinité en savait plus qu'elle et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de glaner des informations, ce qui était ce qu'elle et sa compagne de voyage étaient en train de faire. Que l'Alliance de Sang prenne un tel risque pour venir en Hélios était hautement suspect…

Elle aperçut Sodia passer ses doigts sur la surface noire l'ocarina qu'elle avait récupéré à Hamil et gardé depuis. Cet instrument de musique était courant chez les Nyx qui aimaient bien les petits instruments à vent ainsi que les appeaux dont ils se servaient pour chasser certains animaux tandis qu'à Séléné, les instruments à cordes étaient plus populaires et ce, peu importe leur taille – Judith avait entendu parlé d'un lieu où les sélénites venaient se réunir pour assister à un spectacle nommé « Opéra » et qui était très réputé.

Puis la krytienne se souvint que le membre de l'Alliance de Sang qu'elle avait assommé cherchait à récupérer cet objet mais était-ce parce qu'il lui était précieux ou bien était-ce pour une toute autre raison ?

« Dis-moi, tu pourrais en jouer un peu à tout hasard ? » demanda-t-elle, souhaitant vérifier son intuition.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment m'en servir. » répondit la rousse, étonnée par cette question.

« En fait, j'aimerais savoir comment sonne cet instrument mais je n'ai jamais joué de musique de ma vie. »

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Sodia finit par accéder à sa requête et, avec application, elle chercha toutes les notes qu'il était possible de jouer sur cet ocarina. Elle eut quelques ratés au début, ne trouvant pas comment placer correctement ses doigts pour obtenir un autre son, mais elle s'adapta assez vite à la forme de l'instrument et elle parvint, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de pratique, à en sortir une petite mélodie de cinq notes plus ou moins appuyées.

Grace à cela, Judith devina la raison pour laquelle ce Nyx souhaitait récupérer cet objet : ce n'était pas pour jouer de la musique mais pour envoyer de discrets messages aux membres de son clan – Yuri lui avait expliqué que les appeaux pour la chasse servaient aussi à communiquer dans certains cas. Même si le son de cet instrument n'était pas connu des Héliens, ils pouvaient tout de même le confondre avec celui d'une flûte et ne jamais se rendre compte de la présence de membres du peuple de la nuit.

Par contre, cette découverte ne présageait rien de bon sur les intentions réelles de l'Alliance de Sang.

« Si j'ai raison, ils ne sont pas venus pour faire un simple raid. » exposa Judith à sa partenaire du moment. « Si cela se trouve, ce n'était même pas prévu. »

« Alors que pourraient-ils vouloir faire ici ? » demanda Sodia, visiblement très intriguée par cette situation. « Ils ont dit que d'autres allaient venir mais pour quoi faire ? Ils voudraient nous envahir de l'intérieur ? »

« C'est possible mais maintenant que nous avons prévenu les soldats à Notos, ils vont être attendus à Aurum donc si c'est une prise de pouvoir qu'ils veulent, elle risque fort d'échouer. Seulement, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que cela. »

Envoyer des hommes tuer le roi Thar ou faire un coup d'Etat à Hélios était suicidaire car forcément, les appartements royaux seraient sous bonne garde et assassiner le sorcier solaire aurait un impact très négatif sur Barbos auprès des sélénites ainsi que des autres Nyx. Le plus probable aurait été une mission d'espionnage mais le massacre perpétré à Hamil et l'attente de renforts contredisait cette hypothèse.

Soudain, une mélodie se fit entendre : celle d'un ocarina… qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elles, leur provoquant à toutes deux des sueurs froides en réalisant qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi seules qu'elles l'avaient espéré. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent précipitamment dans le but de fuir mais elles furent vite encerclées avec un groupe de Nyx dont les yeux rouges luisaient avec intensité. Cependant, leurs accoutrements différaient de ceux de l'Alliance de Sang : ils avaient de longs manteaux à capuche de couleur sombre avec des vêtements plus légers en dessous avec un brassard moutarde portant l'emblème d'un autre clan.

Celui qui devait être leur chef dévoila son visage, se révélant être une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés de teinte auburn et coiffés en couettes.

« Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez signalé un raid de l'Alliance de Sang dans un village en aval ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine froideur.

« C'est bien nous oui. » admit Judith, sachant pertinemment qu'il était dangereux de mentir à un Nyx. « Je présume que vous êtes l'un des clans qui sont contre eux. »

« Nous sommes le seul autre clan restant : les Griffes de Léviathan. L'Alliance de Sang n'est qu'un ramassis de brutes et de traîtres à Umbra. Eux et leur chef méritent la mort… »

La bonne nouvelle était que ce groupe n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer, juste obtenir d'elles des informations. La mauvaise, c'était qu'ils allaient ramener leur guerre entre clans à Hélios… ce qui était très curieux car qu'est-ce qui les pousseraient à cela ? Dans tous les cas, le nombre de victimes risquait fort de s'alourdir vu la colère qu'elle percevait chez eux.

« Je présume que vous voulez autre chose de nous. » déclara Sodia qui s'était légèrement rapprochée d'elle.

« Tout ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre sur notre ennemi. » confirma la jeune Nyx avant de faire un signe à ses camarades qui reculèrent d'un pas. « Je suis Gauche, un des lieutenants du clan. »

« Judith et elle c'est Sodia. » répondit la krytienne avec une pointe de méfiance. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils fabriquent en Hélios donc je crains que nous ayons bien peu de renseignements à vous fournir. »

« Nous ferons avec. Vous avez dit qu'ils attendaient des renforts. Comment le savez-vous au juste ? L'une de vous parle le Nyx ? »

« Je le comprends mais je ne le parle pas. » précisa l'hélienne qui n'était pas très tranquille, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre après ce qu'elle avait vécu. « Ils sont passés près de notre cachette en disant que leurs amis étaient en retard et en se plaignant de la chaleur. Oh et l'un d'eux avait essayé juste avant de me tuer et de me violer pour récupérer ceci mais je ne suis pas certaine que c'était dans cet ordre. »

La grimace que fit Gauche montrait qu'elle n'approuvait guère ce genre d'attitude chez les siens, ce qui pouvait certainement venir du fait qu'elle était une femme mais quand elle nota d'autres expressions de dégoûts chez les autres membres des Griffes de Léviathan, Judith comprit que ce clan avait des valeurs différentes de l'Alliance de Sang.

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il se trame ? » questionna la krytienne, très intriguée par ces évènements. « Manifestement, cela doit être très grave… »

« Exact. » répondit simplement la jeune Nyx, sur la défensive. « Notre conflit interne n'a rien à faire ici mais je crains fort que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de traquer les traîtres à Umbra. »

Comme elle aurait du s'y attendre, les Griffes de Léviathan ne comptaient pas lui répondre. Cependant, s'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils seraient partis or, il semblait qu'ils désiraient encore une chose d'elles mais difficile de dire quoi. Elle suspectait une méfiance de leur part vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle était, raison pour laquelle ils se montraient prudents.

Heureusement, elle avait une petite interrogation à leur soumettre…

« Serait-il indiscret que je vous demande comment vous avez réussi à passer la frontière ? »

Un échange de regards eu lieu entre les Nyx et leur lieutenant, visiblement en train de peser le pour et le contre sur le fait de révéler cette information.

« Vous n'êtes pas passés au même endroit que l'Alliance de Sang car autrement, vous ne seriez pas ici. » poursuivit Judith en notant un intérêt du peuple de la nuit pour l'ocarina que tenait Sodia. « Qui plus est, si je vous demande cela, c'est parce que je suis moi-même en mission pour mon peuple et que je pense que certaines réponses sont dans la région du Lymna. »

Dévoiler cette carte était un risque à prendre mais elle avait encore un jeu suffisamment fourni pour continuer cette partie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir la main de l'adversaire… ne serait-ce que partiellement.

« Quel genre de mission au juste ? » demanda Gauche, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

« Je pense que vous le ressentez vous aussi. » répondit la krytienne en continuant d'observer la jeune Nyx, s'assurant que celle-ci ne lui dissimulait pas des intentions meurtrières à leur égard. « Un profond déséquilibre a lieu dans ce pays et mon peuple craint que celui-ci n'affecte les autres pays. Cela fait trois ans que j'en cherche l'origine, trois années que je prie mon dieu pour qu'il étende sa protection aux héliens. »

« Nous en avons entendu parler oui… Et l'Alliance de Sang nous a mis dans une très mauvaise position vis-à-vis d'Umbra. »

Les visages des autres membres des Griffes de Léviathan montraient leur colère et aussi une certaine inquiétude qui en disait suffisamment long pour savoir que quoiqu'il se soit produit, c'était suffisamment grave pour justifier les actes étranges des Nyx.

« Hélios subit la colère de Sol mais nous risquons de subir celle d'Umbra à tout instant. » poursuivit Gauche en grinçant des dents de rage. « Barbos a tué le sage nocturne pour s'assurer que maître Yeagar ne puisse plus tenter de lui prendre sa place. Lui et l'Alliance de Sang toute entière nous ont trahis et nous voilà contraint de fuir notre propre patrie si nous voulons espérer trouver un Nyx qui a connaissance de nos rituels ! Cet homme nous a condamnés à disparaître mais il est hors de question que nous nous laissions faire ! »

Face à ce discours plein d'émotions, les autres membres du peuple de la nuit firent des signes d'approbations allant d'un poing levé à une exclamation féroce qui montrait leur envie d'en découdre avec leurs ennemis. Gauche essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues pendant que les deux jeunes femmes accusaient le choc de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre.

« Nous savons que nous sommes détestés par les autres pays. » poursuivit-elle en étouffant difficilement un sanglot. « Maître Yeagar nous a juré qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour que nous ne soyons plus autant d'orphelins à devoir combattre entre nous juste pour savoir qui dominera les autres. Nous voulons la paix mais cela, ce n'est pas le désir de Barbos. »

« Il veut la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sodia d'une voix blanche. « Quasiment tout le monde en Hélios pense le peuple de la nuit éteint donc une attaque de leur part nous serait fatale, surtout en ce moment où nos ressources sont limitées. »

« C'est très probable oui. » confirma Gauche d'un hochement de tête. « Cependant, il a peut-être perdu une partie de ses hommes dans les Gorges d'Echidna donc nous avons une chance de les arrêter si vous nous aidez. »

« Dans ce cas, comment êtes-vous entrés en Hélios ? » demanda de nouveau Judith. « Si cela se trouve, je peux peut-être trouver quelque chose dans la région du Lymna… »

Elle le savait, elle allait obtenir cette information qui pouvait se révéler très précieuse. Les Griffes de Léviathan étaient visiblement désespérés et prêts à toute alliance si celle-ci pouvait les aider à éradiquer leurs ennemis. L'ennui, c'était qu'ils étaient aussi parés à tous les sacrifices pour arriver à leurs fins…

Rien que pour cela, il fallait impérativement trouver comment régler leur problème car un Umbra en colère risquait fort de porter préjudice à tout le monde.

« Seuls ceux qui viennent du village de Parques connaissent ce secret : un passage caché qui passe par les chutes d'Abou Simbel. » répondit la jeune Nyx avant de désigner l'ocarina. « La rumeur veut qu'il en existe d'autres à Hélios qui peuvent s'ouvrir avec cet instrument si l'on joue la bonne mélodie. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore pu vérifier cela car nous ignorons où ils peuvent se cacher mais c'est une histoire souvent contée parmi les Nyx. »

Tiens donc… Cela, elles n'auraient jamais pu le deviner et cela expliquait pleinement le fait que ce membre de l'Alliance de Sang ait voulu le récupérer. Dans ce cas, où comptaient-ils se rendre exactement et qui aurait nécessité l'utilisation de ces passages secrets ?

« Vous avez dit « Parques », le village de Topaze ? » questionna la rouquine, manifestement très intéressée par cette information. « Les prêtres du temple de Sol nous avaient pourtant dit qu'il était détruit depuis longtemps. »

« Calomnies ! Cet endroit existe toujours ! » s'exclama un des hommes du clan.

« Les héliens tiennent tant que ça à oublier notre existence ? » ajouta un autre, outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La vivacité des réactions et leur véhémence confirma à Judith ce qu'elle et Rita avaient déjà découvert : les prêtres de Sol avaient dissimulés des choses à leur peuple et cela, certainement pas dans un but très noble. Entre les fausses rumeurs sur les Nyx, les histoires incomplètes et ça, il semblerait que beaucoup de choses ne tournaient pas rond en Hélios au niveau religieux – le sorcier solaire, Garista, n'y était probablement pas inconnu mais il était peu probable qu'il en soit à l'origine, juste qu'il s'est évertué à maintenir cette situation pour des raisons qu'il fallait encore découvrir.

« Stop ! » ordonna Gauche en levant la main, quelque peu contrariée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mensonges que ces individus répandent ? Pas étonnant que les rapports entre nos deux peuples soient si mauvais ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce village a de si particulier pour que quelqu'un ait fait en sorte qu'elle soit oubliée ? » demanda la krytienne, désireuse d'avoir la version du peuple de la nuit.

Que souhaitaient tant cacher les prêtres de Sol au sujet de Topaze ? Yuri aurait très certainement pu lui répondre si, à l'époque, ils avaient connu quelqu'un qui s'intéressait fortement à cette divinité. Le peuple de la nuit et les sélénites devaient probablement détenir des morceaux du puzzle menant à la vérité mais cela, elle ne le saura que le jour où elle reverra Rita. En attendant, elle devait glaner ce qu'elle pouvait…

« Parques est le village d'origine de Topaze et il est situé dans les Terres des Nyx, plus précisément dans une petite vallée des Dents de Cerbère. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Le Shamisen est un instrument de musique japonais qui ressemble à un luth.
> 
> 2 : Le Kotatsu est une table basse recouverte d'une couverture. La particularité de cette table est qu'elle est chauffante via un système de chauffage qui se trouve en dessous.
> 
> 3 : Le Zabuton est un coussin pour s'asseoir.
> 
> 4 : Le thé Genmaicha est un thé vert japonais mélangé à des grains de riz grillés.


	4. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Pour le passage au chant, les paroles correspondent à la chanson « Veil of Elysium » de Kamelot, plus précisément à sa version acoustique (il n'y a pas de guitare électrique dans cette fic donc je prends les versions acoustiques quand elles existent).
> 
> Playlist :
> 
> Emmanuel Moire – Etre à la hauteur
> 
> Sofia Essaidi – Tout sera stratagème
> 
> Kamelot – Veil of Elysium (acoustic)
> 
> Halestorm – Familiar taste of poison
> 
> Battle Beast – Familiar Hell

 

 

Illuminée par des torches et par les derniers rayons du soleil, la salle de banquet du palais royal était grandiose. Avec son sol de marbre blanc, ses colonnes sur lesquelles étaient gravées des scènes de la vie quotidienne et son plafond où était peint un ciel azuré, cette pièce était une des plus belles qu'il était possible de voir. Concernant son ameublement, il était sobre, se limitant aux tables en bois laqué dont le bord était plaqué or et aux sièges fait de bois d'ébène venu tout droit de Séléné avec des coussins colorés sur lesquels s'asseyaient les convives – seul le roi avait un fauteuil avec un haut dossier dont les bras étaient plaqués or et qui lui permettait de clairement se démarquer par rapport à ses invités.

Cependant, lorsque cette salle était remplie et ses tables richement garnies de mets divers et variées, ce bel endroit était à la fois celui où toute personne de la haute société souhaitait ardemment se trouver mais aussi celui qui pouvait donner mal au crâne à n'importe quel Nyx qui était assis sur l'un de ces sièges.

Yuri avait l'habitude d'occulter les manigances et faux-semblants au sein du harem pour s'éviter des migraines face à tous les mensonges qu'il percevait mais pour faire cela, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens. Or, l'idéal pour lui aurait été d'être en bout de table ou juste à côté du roi mais la présence de notables et des autres favoris le contraignait à être placé face à Orpin et Narcisse et à côté d'un noble qui s'était bien trop parfumé – il ne détestait pas les odeurs fleuries mais celle-ci était bien trop entêtante à son goût. Normalement, Lucrèce devrait être assis à sa gauche mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait personne pour faire la conversation à sa place si nécessaire.

Heureusement, un divertissement était offert aux invités : des jongleurs, des joueurs de luth et des cracheurs de feu animaient la soirée, de quoi occuper ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas aux affaires du royaume. De plus, il savait que, debout derrière lui, il y avait Flynn, très certainement droit comme un i et qui allait garder les deux yeux sur lui.

Cependant, un détail avait attiré son attention lors de son arrivée : le nombre de gardes qui était plus élevé qu'auparavant. Même s'il n'évoluait pas librement hors du harem, il avait déjà été assez souvent dans ce genre de mondanités pour savoir que cela était inhabituel. Peut-être y avait-il une crainte d'une tentative d'assassinat sur le roi d'Hélios…

« Dites-moi, que pensez-vous des… » commença son voisin de droite sur un ton un peu trop doucereux à son goût.

« Rien du tout. » coupa abruptement le favori avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe de vin.

Officiellement, cette boisson venait de Séléné mais il reconnaissait le goût du vin blanc légèrement sucré et fruité produit dans les Terres des Nyx – il suspectait que le roi Thar le faisait importer à Aurum uniquement pour lui car excepté Raven, personne ne s'en était fait servir. Seulement, comme il ne souhaitait absolument pas être pris dans ces toiles de mensonges, il préférait encore obscurcir ses sens plutôt que de supporter consciemment les manières de la haute société – certes, il aurait pu prendre de la bière mais il avait toujours détesté la saveur de cette boisson.

Côté nourriture, il avait jeté son dévolu sur le canard à l'orange, un plat assez populaire sur les côtes de la mer Azurée où les agrumes poussaient en grand nombre. Il aurait volontiers opté pour des gâteaux aux dattes si ceux-ci n'avaient pas déjà été monopolisés par Orpin qui était connu pour en raffoler. Heureusement, pour ce qui était des desserts, il avait encore pas mal de choix – dans tous les cas, il bouderait ceux aux figues, même ceux où elles étaient noyées dans du miel – mais avant de s'attaquer à du sucré, il hésitait entre accompagner sa viande de lentilles ou de fèves – à Némésis, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir un tel choix de plats à cause des conflits réguliers mais il lui arrivait de regretter les truites fraichement pêchées du Lymna ou encore les lapins accompagnés de carottes et de pommes de terre.

Yuri regarda rapidement les convives, remarquant quelque chose d'un peu curieux concernant l'ambiance des lieux. S'il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel du côté des invités et des autres favoris – Narcisse avait toujours adoré les commérages et ce genre d'occasion était parfaite pour en apprendre de nouveaux –, il trouvait le roi ainsi que le capitaine de la garde plutôt tendus tandis que Garista semblait contrarié. Le maître des lieux, comme à chaque apparition publique, portait un Némès aux rayures horizontales jaunes et bleu roi qui masquait intégralement sa chevelure. S'il était vêtu d'une simple toge blanche à manches longues faite avec le lin le plus précieux qui soit, celle-ci était accessoirisée d'une ceinture épaisse composée des multiples perles bleues, turquoises et ocres ainsi que d'un collier plastron composé des mêmes perles colorées mais comportant un soleil en or en son centre.

Les yeux mordorés du souverain croisèrent les siens avant de se poser sur la place vide de Lucrèce avec un léger mécontentement… ou peut-être même de la suspicion – les sens du Nyx étaient un peu perturbés par le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu et tout ce qui l'entourait donc il avait un peu de mal à décrypter cette expression qui n'avait duré qu'à peine deux secondes. Il le vit se pencher vers le soldat à sa droite et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à quitter sa place.

Le favori s'intéressa à sa coupe en or gravée de motif fleuris et la tourna légèrement entre ses doigts avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin blanc. Ayant eu une sensation bizarre à sa lèvre inférieure, il examina plus attentivement le rebord de cet objet, notant qu'il avait un défaut : d'une manière ou d'autre autre, le métal avait été abîmé sur une petite zone, si bien que seul un examen approfondi ou, comme à l'instant, un contact sur cette partie bien précise permettait de savoir qu'elle était légèrement ébréchée.

Le notable à sa droite allait tenter à nouveau d'engager la conversation avec lui quand Raven vint se placer entre eux avec une mine grave, ce qui convainquit le noble de changer d'idée.

« Son Altesse veut te parler maintenant. » lui déclara le soldat à voix basse avant de s'écarter.

Bingo… Yuri se retint de soupirer de soulagement car il doutait fort d'obtenir la place du vieux jusqu'à la fin du banquet et qui lui aurait permis d'avoir une paix royale – par le passé, il n'avait été assis à côté du roi que lors de deux occasions similaires mais dans les deux cas, Garista était absent faisant que, dans ces cas-là, son siège était offert à un membre du harem qui était soit un favori, soit un nouveau venu au harem qui avait plu au souverain.

Le Nyx posa sa coupe de vin puis se leva et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Flynn, remarquant ainsi que le capitaine de la garde s'était placé à côté de celui-ci et qu'il avait engagé la conversation – cela n'avait rien d'anormal en soit entre un soldat et son supérieur. Sous les regards de quelques curieux, le favori rejoignit la place vacante à droite du roi Thar et s'y assit en croisant les jambes, dévoilant en partie l'une d'elle quand le lin noir et fin glissa contre sa peau claire. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le souverain était penché vers lui et avait posé une main chaude sur sa cuisse.

« Tu portes toujours cette couleur à merveille. » lui susurra le dirigeant d'Hélios en glissant ses doigts jusqu'aux deux pans de tissus qui s'étaient séparés en haut de son genou. « Si nous étions seuls, cet habit serait déjà plus ouvert que maintenant. »

« Et moi qui vous croyais capable de me baiser devant un large public. » répliqua Yuri à voix basse pour que seul son interlocuteur l'entende. « Je suis déçu. J'avais bu du vin exprès pour m'y préparer ! »

« Je préfères un bien plus petit comité pour admirer le spectacle mais trêve de plaisanteries. »

Le roi Thar enleva sa main de sa cuisse pour la placer derrière sa nuque. Il sentit les doigts du souverain se refermer sur son cou, prêts à écraser sa gorge si nécessaire, ainsi que le contact du métal sur sa peau, là où le maître des lieux portait ses bagues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda le roi en le forçant à regarder en direction de l'endroit où se tenaient Flynn et Raven. « C'est un nouveau jeu que de faire porter un masque à ton garde ? »

« J'ai naïvement pensé que vous feriez un bal masqué ce soir. » répondit le Nyx qui ne comptait pas dévoiler la vraie raison de ce petit manège. « Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

Un petit soupir agacé lui indiqua que le maître des lieux n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il n'avait eu aucune autre réaction. Puis le jeune homme eut la tête tourné vers le siège vide, probablement la vraie raison de son geste.

« Où est Lucrèce ? » questionna le souverain sur un ton beaucoup moins agréable.

« Je ne suis pas sa nounou. » répliqua Yuri avant de sentir les doigts du roi appuyer brièvement sur sa gorge, lui faisant comprendre que le temps des sarcasmes était passé. « Je ne l'ai pas croisé en partant. »

Du coin de l'œil, le favori apercevait Flynn qui avait serré les dents et à côté de lui, Raven qui, certainement, lui avait conseillé de se tenir à carreau vu que le soldat se forçait à regarder devant lui.

« Autre chose votre Altesse ? » demanda le Nyx en tournant son visage vers celui du souverain, plantant ses yeux anthracite dans ceux mordorés.

« Oui, mais pas ici. » répondit sèchement le roi Thar. « Nous en discuterons dans un autre lieu quand cela sera possible. Et tu es prié d'amener ton garde du corps avec toi que je vois ce que tu caches exactement… »

« Rassurez-vous, je ne couche pas avec lui. »

La pression des doigts sur sa gorge s'accentua, signe qu'il avait, sans surprise réelle, réveillé la part de jalousie et de possessivité du souverain. Il aurait pu se passer de le provoquer ainsi, surtout en public, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, à croire qu'il avait des pulsions suicidaires cachées pour allumer une flamme de colère dans ces yeux aux teintes dorées.

Lorsqu'un serviteur vint pour remplir la coupe du maître des lieux, ce dernier lâcha enfin le favori mais continua de le fixer avec intensité, laissant pleinement le temps au Nyx de déceler quelques détails et micros-expressions : un léger froncement de sourcils, des signes de fatigues dissimulés avec les talents d'un bon maquilleur, le mouvement des iris…

Manifestement, quelqu'un avait des soucis en ce moment…

« Courte nuit ? » fit Yuri avec un léger sourire, cherchant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère en réalisant qu'il ne percevait pas beaucoup de sons provenant du banquet. « Vous devriez essayer la camomille… »

« Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi. » répliqua le roi Thar, un peu plus calme à présent. « Cependant, je ne serai pas contre une berceuse… »

La main chaude du souverain vint chercher la sienne puis l'amena à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un bref baiser accompagné d'un regard où luisait une étincelle de défi.

« Depuis quand ne t'ai-je pas entendu faire résonner ta voix à mes oreilles ? » questionna le maître des lieux avec envie.

« A peine quelques secondes ? » répondit le favori avec ironie. « Si vous voulez que je joue les pipelettes... »

« Je pensais plutôt à une chanson. »

Exactement ce que redoutait le Nyx. Certes, il savait chanter mais il n'avait que peu de chansons à son répertoire et le souci était qu'elles venaient toutes de son pays d'origine – certaines étaient aussi connues à Séléné sauf qu'à Hélios, il était probable que celles-ci ne soient pas au goût de ce public…

« Vous savez très bien que je n'en connais aucune de ce pays. » déclara Yuri à voix basse. « Qui plus est, rien ne me dit que vos musiciens pourront m'accompagner s'ils n'en connaissent pas la mélodie. »

« Cela sera aisé à vérifier. » répliqua le souverain avant de faire signe aux deux joueurs de luth.

Intrigués, les convives stoppèrent leurs conversations, suivant du regard les deux musiciens qui vinrent s'agenouiller près de leur roi tandis que le favori observa plus attentivement ces artistes : si le premier était assurément un hélien d'une trentaine d'années dont la peau avait enduré pendant longtemps la puissance des rayons du soleil, le second semblait plus jeune mais il était difficile de déterminer son âge exact à cause du turban qui couvrait sa tête et du foulard qui masquait son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux verts et une partie de son teint qui était bien pâle pour un citoyen d'Hélios.

« Quels sont vos désirs votre Altesse ? » demanda le plus âgé des joueurs de luth, la tête baissé avec respect.

« Je souhaiterais que vous accompagnez de vos notes le chant de mon favori ici présent. » répondit le roi Thar en faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Cependant, il ne connaît aucune chanson d'Hélios mais quelques-unes de Séléné. Cela vous poserait-il un problème ? »

« Personnellement, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir satisfaire votre demande mais peut-être que mon partenaire en est capable. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il a beaucoup voyagé. »

Les sens de Nyx de Yuri sentirent immédiatement le mensonge qui venait d'être dit mais il eut beau observer attentivement le plus âgé des musiciens, celui-ci n'avait aucun tic nerveux ou micro-expression qui pourraient le trahir. Or, il était certain que cet homme avait menti… mais était-il possible qu'il n'en ait même pas eu conscience ? Si c'était le cas, soit il était un menteur pathologique, soit il avait été envoûté par un Nyx.

Face à cette constatation, il tourna ses yeux gris vers le second joueur de luth, réalisant que celui-ci le fixait à la fois avec intérêt et étonnement. Ce regard vert n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi mais son instinct lui disait que si cette personne dissimulait son apparence, c'était parce qu'elle était probablement du peuple de la nuit.

« Connais-tu « Voile de l'Elysée » ? » demanda le favori, guettant les réactions du mystérieux musicien.

« Oui. » fut la seule réponse verbale qu'il obtint mais elle lui fut suffisante pour estimer qu'il devait avoir affaire à une femme.

De toutes les chansons qu'il connaissait, il n'avait pas choisi celle-ci au hasard : très populaire chez les Nyx, elle plaisait aussi à Séléné bien qu'ils n'en saisissaient pas pleinement le sens. Le peuple de la nuit se transmettait l'air et les paroles depuis toujours ainsi que la légende qui serait qu'elle avait été écrite par Umbra et Topaze – personne ne savait réellement pourquoi car leur relation avait, au final, été de courte durée et l'on pouvait légitimement supposer à qui elle s'adressait réellement.

Sans précipitation, Yuri suivit les deux joueurs de luth jusqu'à leur place. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il fit signe au mystérieux musicien de commencer à jouer. Les premières notes retentirent, envoûtantes, mélancoliques… puis il entama le premier couplet d'une voix puissante et pleine d'émotion.

_Hear my promise of blistering light_

_Sowing a rose of obsidian_

_My dear I promise_

_Death comes to all_

_In a heartbeat only silence_

_Let's play with the fire that runs in our veins_

_Trust in the might of a miracle_

_Now winter has come and I'll stand in the snow_

_I don't feel the cold_

_And it's all that I will ever need to believe_

Juste avant d'entamer le refrain, il s'accorda un rapide coup d'œil sur l'assemblée, constatant que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, plus particulièrement le roi Thar qui semblait plus apaisé qu'au début du banquet.

_One day I know we will meet again_

_In the shade of a life to die for_

_Watching the world through the eyes of a child in Elysium_

_Will I know you then?_

Ce mystérieux musicien connaissait très bien cette chanson, ce qui suffit à Yuri pour confirmer que c'était bel et bien un Nyx qui l'accompagnait au luth. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fausse note, ce qui était un peu surprenant quand on savait que cet instrument à cordes n'était pas très courant chez le peuple de la nuit. Cette personne avait très certainement dû apprendre à en jouer grâce à un musicien hélien ou sélénite. Il n'était cependant pas à exclure que cet individu soit un autodidacte et dans ce cas, il – ou plutôt elle – était doué.

_Now bring down your fortress and swallow your pride_

_Don't break in your moments of ignorance_

_Existence will capture a spark of life_

_Just a fragment, but it's all that I will ever need to revive_

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Raven regagner sa place, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il fixait le mystérieux musicien avec suspicion, se doutant très certainement que quelque chose n'était pas très clair. Le plus inquiétant, c'était que Garista semblait penser la même chose.

_One day I know we will meet again_

_In the shade of a life to die for_

_Watching the world through the eyes of a child in Elysium_

_Will you be there in that darkness_

_Of the shadow that comes over all?_

_Dear friend will I know you then?_

_Will I know you then at all?_

Toujours à son poste, Flynn l'écoutait attentivement, ses yeux bleus croisant son regard anthracite. Pour une raison qui échappait au favori, quelque chose l'attirait chez le soldat, ce qui était totalement nouveau pour lui. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait un certain charme, de la personnalité et qu'il avait pas mal d'autres atouts mais il lui tapait aussi sur les nerfs par moments…

Sauf que sans cet idiot de blond, il risquait fort de s'ennuyer, s'étant habitué à sa présence à ses côtés.

_One day I know we will meet again_

_In the shade of a life to die for_

_Watching the world through the eyes of a child in Elysium_

_Will I find you then?_

La chanson se termina sur les dernières notes de luth. Lorsque revint le silence, celui-ci fut rompu par les applaudissements du roi, vite imité par ses convives. Yuri et le musicien saluèrent avec respect leur public puis le Nyx fit de même avec le joueur de luth qui l'imita… leur permettant ainsi de lui parler sans risquer d'être entendu.

« _A ta place, je ne m'éterniserai pas._ » dit-il au musicien dans la langue du peuple de la nuit à voix basse. « _Je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir repéré et quitte à choisir, j'éviterai de me faire capturer par le sorcier solaire. Il est du genre sadique, surtout avec les Nyx._ »

« _Compris._ » se contenta de lui répondre celle qui était une Nyx avant de se redresser.

Peu importe qui était cette fille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit faite prisonnière par Garista car autrement, elle allait certainement y passer. Le roi Thar n'était pas plus recommandable donc il valait mieux qu'elle puisse s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et ce peu importe ce qu'elle était venue chercher au palais.

« Portons un toast en l'honneur du roi ! » s'exclama l'un des convives en levant sa coupe alors que Yuri regagnait sa place. « Remercions-le pour cette magnifique table et ces splendides divertissements ! »

Plusieurs invités approuvèrent vivement cette idée et, à l'instant où le favori se rassit sur son siège, le souverain avait fini par céder et prit en main sa coupe en or et en lapis-lazuli.

« A Hélios ! » déclara le maitre des lieux en levant son verre, vite imité par ses invités.

Tout le monde porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et le Nyx allait faire de même…

« NON ! »

La main de Flynn lui attrapa vivement le poignet, l'empêchant de finir son geste et renversant une partie du vin blanc sur la table. Yuri regarda le soldat avec surprise et quand il vit l'expression de son visage, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Que signifie ceci ? » questionna la voix emplie de colère du roi Thar.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or lâcha le favori et s'agenouilla, baissant la tête avec respect.

« Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse. » s'excusa-t-il. « Il m'a semblé voir un fait curieux avant que votre favori ne rejoigne sa place et je n'en ai compris l'importance que maintenant. »

Rapidement, le Nyx examina sa coupe, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu alerter son ami… et découvrit un détail qui lui glaça le sang : le défaut qu'il avait remarqué sur le rebord n'était plus là. Ceci n'était pas son verre.

« Quel est-il au juste ? » demanda Raven qui essayait de masquer comme il le pouvait son inquiétude.

« Quand les serviteurs sont passés resservir les invités, Yuri a été le seul dont la coupe a été changée. » expliqua Flynn calmement en fixant son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

« Je confirme ses dires. » fit le favori en se levant tout en montrant l'objet du délit. « Ma coupe avait un défaut et celle-ci n'en a aucun. »

Jamais un serviteur n'aurait dû lui donner une nouvelle coupe à moins qu'il ne l'ait demandé. La remplir était tout ce qu'ils étaient censés faire mais la sienne n'était pas vide car il n'avait bu que deux gorgées de son contenu. Il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité : c'était une tentative d'empoisonnement.

Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de constater que la musicienne Nyx s'était volatilisée, ayant certainement profité de l'agitation pour filer – elle n'était pas à suspecter car si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle l'aurait poignardé ou égorgé dans un recoin sombre. Le sorcier solaire n'avait pas l'air surpris et cherchait quelque chose du regard – Garista pourrait être le coupable mais il n'était pas le genre à faire cela devant témoins, surtout que l'usage de poisons faisait automatiquement de lui le suspect principal. Quant aux autres favoris, si Orpin était aussi outré que les autres invités, Narcisse cachait mal sa rage.

En d'autres termes, si quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer dans cette pièce, c'était certainement le brasseur d'air mais en l'absence de preuves ou d'aveux, ce serait la parole de Flynn contre la sienne, ce qui plaçait le soldat dans une très mauvaise posture : si le serviteur ou le poison n'étaient pas identifiés, il allait être exécuté pour avoir troublé le banquet.

Or, il le savait, jamais cet égoïste n'avouerait cela, surtout qu'il y laisserait assurément sa tête s'il admettait son crime. Qui plus est, celui qu'il avait chargé de placer la coupe avait déjà dû quitter les lieux, emportant avec lui ce qui avait contenu le poison.

La seule solution qu'il avait à sa portée pour sauver son ami d'une mort certaine, c'était d'user de ses pouvoirs de Nyx, ce qui, à cette heure-ci où la nuit était à présent tombée, était parfaitement possible… même si cela signifiait qu'il allait être à coup sûr découvert et que le roi ne pourrait jamais empêcher qu'il soit décapité à l'aube.

« Cela ne prouve rien ! » s'exclama un noble avant de se faire tout petit face au regard noir du roi Thar.

« Si cela est vrai, qui est ce serviteur au juste ? » questionna Garista dont les yeux semblaient fouiller la pièce en long et en large.

En voyant Flynn se mordre la lèvre inférieure, Yuri devina qu'il ne le connaissait pas, certainement parce que celui-ci ne travaillait pas au harem, seule partie du palais dont le soldat avait vu le personnel. Même s'il le décrivait physiquement, le reconnaître allait être compliqué s'il n'avait pas un signe particulier qui le faisait sortir du lot mais malheureusement, les serviteurs étaient souvent choisis pour être capables de se fondre aisément dans le décor…

« Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! » vociféra un noble plus âgé que les autres. « Qui pourrait croire à cela ? »

Résigné, le Nyx se tourna vers Narcisse pour user de son pouvoir de persuasion…

« Moi je pense qu'il dit la vérité. »

A l'entente de cette voix posée, tout le monde se tourna vers les portes de la salle de banquet, y découvrant Lucrèce dans ses habits plus sobres que ceux des autres invités et qui tenait dans la main un rouleau de papyrus. Le favori taciturne s'inclina avec respect.

« Pardonnez mon retard votre Majesté mais alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le banquet, quelque chose de suspect a attiré mon regard et il me fallait tirer ça au clair en urgence. » s'expliqua-t-il en fixant le roi avec ses yeux marrons. « Cela concerne à la fois le harem et cette coupe dont je me garderai bien de boire le contenu. »

« Il m'a semblé avoir précisé que je ne voulais en aucun voir ces histoires de rivalités sortir de cette partie du palais. » répliqua le souverain avec colère bien que son regard mordoré était très intéressé par ce que tenait le nouveau venu. « Cependant, je suis extrêmement curieux de savoir ce que tu as découvert donc parle librement. »

Des quatre favoris du harem, il était connu que ce n'était pas par ses charmes que Lucrèce avait gagné sa place mais grâce à son intelligence et à son savoir, des qualités qu'il ne montrait pas toujours au grand jour mais qui faisait du jeune homme un érudit des plus intéressants à écouter quand il daignait partager ses connaissances – lui et Rita se seraient très certainement bien entendu bien qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait le même caractère.

D'un pas rapide, la favori taciturne s'avança jusqu'au siège du roi Thar tandis qu'imperceptiblement, les soldats bloquèrent les sorties – Raven avait surement dû leur faire un signe pour qu'ils empêchent quiconque de sortir… et d'ailleurs, depuis quand le capitaine s'était-il absenté ? Peut-être était-il parti à la recherche du serviteur en question.

« Vous trouverez là-dedans la liste de toutes les plantes, quelque soit leur forme, qui ont été apportées au palais ces dix derniers jours ainsi que leur provenance, leur quantité et à qui elles étaient destinées. » informa Lucrèce en remettant son rouleau de papyrus au souverain qui le déroula pour le lire. « J'ai mis une croix sur les importations suspectes. »

« Des cactus ? » demanda le maître des lieux, intrigué, tandis que le sorcier solaire lisait par-dessus son épaule. « Qui aurait l'idée de vouloir cela ? »

« Des cactus Peyotl. (1) » précisa Garista après avoir rapidement regardé le contenu du papyrus. « Ce n'est pas anormal en soit car il m'arrive d'en utiliser mais j'avais trouvé curieux que l'on m'en livre dix fois plus que nécessaire. Qui plus est, les symptômes dont avaient souffert ceux qui avaient mangé cette possible nourriture empoisonnée au harem correspondraient sans problème à cette plante. »

Des murmures résonnèrent dans la pièce, les convives étant à la fois curieux d'entendre la suite et se demandant si le sorcier solaire était responsable de ces mystérieux empoisonnements. A contrario, Yuri suspectait grandement qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à cette plante à plusieurs reprises…

« Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en aviser ? » reprocha le roi Thar à celui qui représentait le culte de Sol.

« Je range ce genre d'ingrédients dans une pièce à part et je ne m'y suis pas rendu ces deux derniers jours. » s'expliqua calmement Garista. « N'importe quel serviteur qui avait connaissance de cela pouvait venir se servir dans mes réserves. Cependant, j'imagine que c'est le second que tu as noté qui t'avait interpellé Lucrèce. »

« Le laurier rose (2), oui. » confirma le favori taciturne avec un hochement de tête.

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes ouvrirent de grands yeux d'effroi et d'autres fixaient la coupe de vin blanc avec horreur. Visiblement, quelle que soit cette plante, elle était connue et n'avait pas une bonne réputation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? » demanda Yuri à voix basse au soldat.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu mais mon père m'a raconté que c'est un arbuste dont la plantation avait été interdite sur les bords du Neilos car il empoisonne l'eau qu'il touche. » répondit Flynn de la même manière. « A présent, on ne peut en trouver que dans les villes de la Mer Azurée à condition qu'il ne soit en contact avec aucun point d'eau potable. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'on le reconnaissait à ses feuilles allongées et à ses fleurs… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et, du coin de l'œil, le Nyx le vit subitement observer Narcisse avec attention, semblant chercher quelque chose… tout comme l'avait fait Garista un peu plus tôt.

« Qui a demandé cette plante maudite au juste ? » demanda un noble d'une voix blanche.

« Il n'y avait pas de nom malheureusement. » répondit calmement Lucrèce avant de se tourner vers le brasseur d'air qui n'était visiblement pas tranquille. « Cependant, il a été indiqué que des fleurs de celle-ci ont été livrées au harem. »

« Ceci ne prouve rien ! » finit par riposter Narcisse en se levant brutalement de son siège, frappant ses mains contre la table. « N'importe quel idiot a pu en demander pour décorer les jardins ou bien sa chambre ! »

« Dans ce cas, cet idiot doit vraiment détester les animaux, plus particulièrement les chiens, les petits singes et les oiseaux. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire réagir Orpin – il était, jusqu'ici, plus intéressé par son assiette que par l'arrivée tardive de Lucrèce – qui, à présent, avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes bien qu'il était encore difficile de savoir ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Yuri qui avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette occasion pour mettre les choses au clair avec ce crétin de brasseur d'air.

« C'est toi qui a tenté de tuer Repede ? » questionna le Nyx avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Ton sale clébard plein de puces ? » répliqua Narcisse sur un ton venimeux. « Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ce truc miteux avec lequel tu te trimballes, tout comme de ce gamin qui est à ton service ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est étrange car quelqu'un passe beaucoup de temps à empoisonner ma nourriture quand je suis au harem et heureusement pour mon chien qu'il a du flair car autrement, il aurait fini comme les rats à qui je donne tous les plats qui me paraissent douteux ! »

« Il est vrai que notre empoisonneur a au moins eu l'avantage de nous débarrasser des nuisibles. » fit Lucrèce avec ironie. « Mes livres ne sont plus mangés par les rongeurs. »

Personne parmi les invités n'osait réagir, observant la situation et plus particulièrement le roi Thar dont les yeux mordorés luisaient de colère, attendant visiblement de voir la suite des évènements pour décider des sentences à appliquer.

« Pourquoi je perdrai mon temps avec vous deux ? » lança Narcisse avec agacement. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous empoisonner. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua le favori taciturne en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé. « Combien de fois as-tu été appelé dans les appartements royaux ce mois-ci ? »

Cette question fit pâlir le brasseur d'air, rappelant au Nyx les dernières rumeurs que Karol leur avaient apprises : la favori égocentrique était en disgrâce et risquait fort de perdre sa place vu que cela faisait une année entière qu'il n'avait pas quitté le harem pour satisfaire les désirs du souverain. C'était un mobile plus que suffisant pour éliminer la concurrence…

« Personnellement, j'ai été mandé trois fois auprès de son Altesse. » déclara Lucrèce après quelques secondes de silence. « Pour Orpin, il me semble que c'est une fois. »

« Deux fois. » rectifia immédiatement le roi Thar d'une voix sèche, le favori aux habits très colorés n'étant visiblement pas en état de répondre. « La deuxième fois, je l'ai brièvement convoqué pour lui remettre en personne un singe en guise de cadeau pour son anniversaire. »

« Sept fois dans mon cas. » dit Yuri, confirmant ainsi qu'il était certainement le pensionnaire du harem le plus demandé par le maître des lieux. « Qui plus est, j'étais souffrant ces derniers jours avec interdiction de quitter ma chambre. »

Il était inutile de révéler à tous pourquoi il était alité, sauf s'il voulait rediriger la colère royale contre lui. Dans tous les cas, le silence du brasseur d'air en disant suffisamment long pour que tout le monde devine qu'il était dans une position précaire au harem.

« Pour en venir enfin au fameux détail qui m'a titillé… » commença Lucrèce en fixant le favori égocentrique avec assurance. « Qu'est devenue cette couronne de fleurs roses que tu avais dans les cheveux en quittant le harem Narcisse ? »

A cet instant, le Nyx comprit la réaction de Flynn en entendant parler du laurier rose : posté comme il l'était à l'étage du bâtiment occupé par les favoris, il avait été très bien placé pour voir comment chacun était vêtu et l'absence de cet accessoire au banquet l'avait interpellé. Seulement, qu'était devenue cette couronne de fleurs ? Sans elle, il serait difficile de confirmer une tentative d'empoisonnement et c'était déjà un miracle en soi que le roi Thar se soit montré si patient…

« Si je puis émettre une hypothèse… » fit Garista qui lançait un regard assassin vers Narcisse. « Si j'étais lui, je me serais hâté de remettre cet objet à un serviteur, ce qu'il me semble l'avoir vu faire un peu après qu'il se soit installé. Orpin ? »

La voix du sorcier solaire sembla sortir le favori amateur de couleurs vives de la transe dans laquelle il était depuis que Lucrèce avait parlé des animaux empoisonnés. Le jeune homme aux boucles blondes se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? » demanda le sorcier de sa voix sifflante.

Le plus simplet des pensionnaires du harem était aussi le plus imprévisible des quatre favoris, ce qui posait problème car avait-il seulement fait attention à ce qu'il s'était produit ? C'était difficile à dire avec lui et Yuri suspectait que le bariolé ne devait pas être tout seul dans sa tête à cause de l'impossibilité de déceler le vrai du faux chez lui.

« Jamais il ne met de fleurs. » dit Orpin, contredisant l'hypothèse émise par Garista.

Le Nyx n'avait décelé aucun mensonge chez lui, réduisant ainsi à néant les chances de retrouver ces fleurs ou encore le serviteur qui avait échangé les coupes de vin. Cependant, il s'aperçut que le favori aux boucles blondes n'avait pas terminé, s'étant brusquement levé de son siège en pointant un doigt tremblant en direction de Narcisse.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais ces fleurs roses sur la tête ! » s'exclama le bariolé avec force, l'air complètement affolé. « Je t'ai vu donner cette couronne à un serviteur ! J'étais juste à côté de toi et… et tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« Espèce de… » grogna le brasseur d'air, visiblement dans une colère noire.

« Tous les jours on t'entend dire à quel point tu nous hais ! Tu comptais tous nous empoisonner ! »

« LA FERME ! »

Avec brutalité, Narcisse prit sa coupe en or et allait s'en servir pour frapper Orpin au visage… quand Flynn, ayant dû sentir venir la chose, traversa la table de banquet pour attraper fermement les deux bras du favori égocentrique, laissant le temps à d'autres gardes du palais de venir l'aider.

Seulement, le brasseur d'air ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait avec force afin de se libérer de la prise du soldat, au point qu'il lui donna un coup de tête au visage, faisant légèrement glisser le masque ainsi que le casque et dévoilant une des mèches or qui, jusqu'ici, était soigneusement cachée à tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

« ASSEZ ! » tonna le roi Thar, sa patience ayant certainement atteint ses limites, tout en toisant le favori égocentrique du regard. « Pour qui te prends tu pour oser afficher une telle attitude devant nos invités ? Qui plus est, tu es une honte pour Hélios et cela suffira amplement à justifier ton exécution ! »

Toute couleur avait quitté le visage de Narcisse, à présent agenouillé de force par un membre de la garde royale tandis que Garista faisait respirer le contenu d'un flacon à un Orpin dans tous ses états et que Lucrèce aidait Flynn à stopper le saignement de nez provoqué par le coup de tête qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Mensonges… » mentit le brasseur d'air sans aucune conviction. « Il n'y a pas de preuves… »

« Votre Majesté ! »

D'un pas rapide, un serviteur arriva dans salle de banquet en tenant une boule de tissu entre ses mains. Il se dirigea vers la place occupée par le souverain et se prosterna à ses pieds en lui tendant ce qu'il avait avec lui.

« Le sieur Narcisse m'a ordonné de faire cela contre de quoi nourrir les miens ! » s'exclama l'homme sans lever les yeux. « Je jure que j'ignorais que c'était du poison ! Le capitaine Schwann m'a dit que vous épargneriez ma famille si j'avouais tout ! »

Sur un signe du roi, un des gardes prit la boule de tissu et l'ouvrit, révélant aux yeux de tous des fleurs roses un peu écrasées qui avaient visiblement étaient reliées entre elles avec des fils de lin.

La preuve manquante était là mais même si Yuri reconnaissait les talents d'espion de Raven, il doutait fort que celui-ci ait trouvé si vite l'individu recherché seul et, en prime, l'ait convaincu d'avouer cela… mais encore fallait-il qu'il sache à quel moment le capitaine s'était volatilisé : était-ce avant ou après l'arrivée de Lucrèce ? Sa seule certitude était que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était juste avant qu'il ne remarque que la musicienne Nyx était partie.

« Pour un crime dont tu es le seul coupable, c'est toi seul qui mérite un châtiment. » déclara le roi Thar au serviteur. « Cependant, pour avoir avoué ton délit et apporté de quoi prouver les fautes de la créature perfide qui se cachait dans ma demeure, je t'accorde ma clémence en te laissant la vie sauve mais tu es prié de quitter mon palais sur-le-champ. Tu n'es plus digne d'y travailler. »

Après un faible « merci », l'homme quitta la salle de banquet, gardant la tête baissée. Puis le souverain se leva de son siège, fixant Narcisse avec rage. Seulement, au lieu de se diriger vers ce dernier, il alla en direction des deux autres favoris – vu les deux serviteurs qui étaient près de Garista, Orpin avait probablement été drogué car il devenait trop agité – et s'arrêta face au Nyx. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux soldats d'amener le brasseur d'air et celui fut jeté à ses pieds avec brutalité.

« Quant à toi… » commença le maître des lieux sur un ton cruel en fixant le favori égoïste avec froideur. « J'avais juste pensé te rétrograder au sein du harem mais apprendre que tu as osé faire tes petits coups perfides sous mon nez m'a écœuré au plus haut point. Une chose telle que toi n'a pas sa place en Hélios et mérite une sentence adéquate aux affronts qu'elle a osé commettre. »

Yuri vit le roi Thar lui faire signe de lui donner la coupe empoisonnée, ce qu'il fit sans discuter – quand il était dans cet état, il valait mieux se taire et obéir car dans le cas inverse, les conséquences pouvaient être fâcheuses, ce qu'il avait plusieurs fois expérimentés à ses dépens.

« Maintenez-lui la bouche ouverte. »

Les gardes exécutèrent cet ordre malgré les protestations de Narcisse qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Cependant, face à deux hommes bien mieux entraînés que lui, il ne faisait pas le poids et il se retrouva à genoux au sol, la tête levée et la mâchoire fermement maintenue ouverte.

« Tu passeras la nuit au cachot et, si Sol décide de te laisser survivre à cette boisson, tu seras exécuté à l'aube. »

Après cette déclaration et sous des exclamations horrifiées de la part des personnes présentes, le souverain força le favori égocentrique à boire le vin empoisonné, ignorant les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de celui-ci. La coupe vide, l'un des soldats maintint la bouche du brasseur d'air fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé la dernière goutte d'alcool. Une quinte de toux saisit Narcisse avant qu'il ne soit traîné hors de la salle de banquet, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il était plus que clair que toute potentielle bonne humeur ou envie de se divertir qui aurait pu subsister s'était envolée à l'instant même où le brasseur d'air avait commis l'erreur de tenter de frapper Orpin, faisant comprendre à tous que le roi Thar était dans une colère noire. Si la majorité des personnes présentes était choquée, d'autres arrivaient à afficher un sang-froid à toute épreuve – Yuri faisait partie de ceux-là avec Garista et Lucrèce.

« Tout cela m'a coupé l'appétit. » déclara le souverain d'une voix glaciale. « Ce banquet est terminé ! J'exige que l'on me nettoie ce harem de tous les complices de ce misérable qui a gâché cette soirée ! »

Les membres de la garde royale firent un signe d'affirmation et une partie d'entre eux sortirent de la pièce pour exécuter les ordres reçus, suivis par les invités qui commençaient à quitter les lieux, tout comme les favoris qui s'apprêtaient à les imiter.

« Je n'ai pas fini avec vous deux. » fit le souverain sur un ton ferme, retenant Yuri, Lucrèce et Flynn dans la pièce. « Vous mériteriez vous aussi une sentence publique pour ce désordre mais vu les circonstances, je me contenterai d'un avertissement. »

« Nous ne recommencerons pas votre Altesse. » déclarèrent les trois jeunes hommes en s'inclinant avec respect.

« J'ose l'espérer. Allez m'attendre tous les deux dans les appartements de la reine et emmenez le soldat avec vous. Lucrèce, tu en connais le chemin donc je te fais confiance. Je vous y retrouverai quand j'aurais réglé certaines choses.»

-§-

Quand il l'avait vue se faufiler hors de la salle de banquet, profitant de la confusion, Raven avait été assez pessimiste sur ses chances de l'attraper, faisant qu'il s'était reporté sur l'idée de mettre la main sur le serviteur qui avait été complice de Narcisse avant qu'il ne quitte le palais. Cependant, jamais le capitaine n'aurait cru mettre si facilement la main sur les deux personnes qui l'intéressait… tout cela parce que la joueuse de luth, une Nyx, avait trouvé ce domestique avant lui et qu'elle était en train d'user de son pouvoir pour lui faire tout avouer.

Quand elle l'avait repéré, il s'était immédiatement adressé à elle dans la langue d'Umbra en se désignant comme un ami de Yuri puis il l'aida à persuader le serviteur d'avouer son crime.

Une fois celui-ci partit, il s'était hâté d'embarquer cette fille, Droite, dans un lieu où personne n'irait les chercher, pas même Garista : le bâtiment des enfants du harem, aujourd'hui à l'abandon suite à l'incendie qui l'avait ravagé avant le couronnement du roi Thar – son souverain lui avait confié, lors d'un de leurs rares entretiens privés, qu'il lui arrivait encore d'entendre les cris des femmes et des enfants morts cette nuit-là.

Les murs en pierre tenaient encore debout malgré les larges fissures que certains avaient mais la majorité des étages s'étaient effondrés, le sol ayant soit été dévoré par les flammes, soit ayant été endommagé par la chaleur. Tout avait été laissé en état : les parois noircies par la fumée, les plafonds éventrés, les vestiges des rares meubles qui n'avaient pas été entièrement consumés… et les os calcinés des malheureux qui s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers de cet horrible brasier.

« Ici, personne d'indésirable n'osera venir. » précisa Raven à la jeune Nyx.

« Pas même ces soldats que j'entends fouiller les environs ? » demanda Droite, une adolescente aux yeux verts et aux cheveux vert anis coiffées en couettes.

« Aucun n'aura ce courage, croyez-moi. »

D'un signe de tête, il montra ce qui devait être un berceau à l'origine et dont les quelques ossements intacts qui étaient autour en disait assez long pour savoir qui avait dû se retrouver piéger ici.

« Effectivement… » fit Droite avant de déglutir, prouvant ainsi que même un Nyx n'était pas à l'aise face à ce genre de scène. « Il y a de quoi en faire des cauchemars. »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »

La jeune fille se mit immédiatement en position offensive en entendant cette voix mais l'espion lui fit signe de rester calme. Sans surprise pour lui, le roi Thar les rejoignit, débarrassé de sa coiffe qu'il avait dû déposer quelque part. Des signes de contrariété étaient visibles sur son visage, probablement dus aux évènements du banquet.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda la jeune Nyx, manifestement prête à en découdre s'il le fallait.

« Un entretien secret. » répondit calmement le dirigeant d'Hélios, semblant avoir mis de côté sa rage de tout à l'heure qu'il avait certainement dû assouvir d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Il s'avère que nous avons peut-être des intérêts communs avec les Griffes de Léviathan… »

« La fin de l'Alliance de Sang j'imagine. » répliqua Droite en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Maître Yeagar n'a pas besoin de vous pour éliminer Barbos ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase et en se remémorant le temps nécessaire pour aller de Nomos à Aurum, Raven comprit instantanément que cette fille n'avait pas eu vent de la mort du sage nocturne. Depuis quand était-elle dans leur pays au juste ?

« Tu n'es donc pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. » fit le roi Thar avec neutralité, étant probablement arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda la Nyx, sur la défensive.

« Barbos a tué votre sage nocturne. La nouvelle nous est parvenue il y a quelques jours. »

A ces mots, le visage de Droite se décomposa et l'agressivité qu'elle affichait au départ s'était changée en une profonde détresse. Ses yeux verts les fixaient avec intensité, cherchant le moindre signe de mensonge mais face à l'absence de ceux-ci, elle tourna la tête vers le sol calciné, murmurant des phrases en Nyx – via les bribes qu'il parvenait à comprendre, l'espion sut qu'elle était tout aussi horrifiée qu'eux par cet acte abject qui condamnait tout un peuple.

« J'en conclus que vous êtes à présent disposée à nous écouter. » dit le capitaine avec neutralité.

« Que voulez-vous au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Comment ça se fait que Yuri soit à Hélios ? »

« Il a été fait prisonnier il y a trois ans de cela alors qu'il fomentait une rébellion contre moi. » répondit calmement le roi Thar. « Je l'ai placé au harem en tentant de cacher au mieux qu'il était du peuple de la nuit car je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce qu'il meure. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous seriez débarrassé de nous. »

« Exact mais Umbra est nécessaire à l'équilibre des choses et votre fin ne profiterait à personne. Qui plus est, je n'ai jamais apprécié Barbos et il m'a été rapporté avant le banquet que ses hommes avaient massacré un village, femmes et enfants compris. »

La nouvelle était tombée juste avant que le roi n'aille accueillir ses invités et Raven n'avait absolument pas été ravi de la lui transmettre, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle signifiait : l'Alliance de Sang se dirigeait vers Aurum.

Visiblement, cette annonce avait eu le même effet sur Droite, celle-ci ayant grimacé de dégoût mais le bref froncement de sourcils qu'elle avait eu lui laissait penser qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose.

« Que faites-vous au palais au juste ? » demanda le capitaine, désirant enfin savoir la raison de sa présence.

« On avait repéré vos espions donc maître Yeagar voulait savoir ce que vous prépariez contre nous. » répondit la Nyx sans détours. « Il nous avait secrètement envoyé à Aurum pour essayer de tirer ça au clair. »

Le « nous » fit tiquer Raven ainsi que la façon dont cette fille l'avait prononcé. Il s'était passé quelque chose…

« Cependant, sur les cinq que nous étions au départ, nous ignorions que l'un d'entre nous avait changé de camp. Il a tué mes trois camarades pendant que je m'étais introduite chez un noble puis il a pris la fuite. J'ai enterré mes amis comme j'ai pu et décidé de poursuivre ma mission coûte que coûte. »

Très mauvaise nouvelle. Si la jeune Nyx avait réussi à entrer au palais sous l'identité d'un joueur de luth, alors celui qui l'avait trahie était déjà à la capitale, probablement en train d'attendre les renforts qui avaient fait un carnage à Hamil – il y avait aussi fort à parier qu'ils avaient dérobé tout ce qui pourrait réduire leur temps de trajet comme des chevaux ou des barques pour descendre le Neilos jusqu'aux quais d'Haria qui étaient les plus proches d'Aurum. En sachant que la nouvelle lune était dans deux jours, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner à quel moment une attaque risquait d'avoir lieu et aussi que, même avec un renforcement du nombre de soldats, l'Alliance de Sang serait tout de même avantagée par le décuplement de ses capacités ainsi que leur vision nocturne.

Leur seule solution était de barricader les portes le plus solidement possible pour gagner du temps et user de leur avantage au niveau du terrain.

Restait le problème de la protection de Yuri qu'il fallait revoir en conséquence, Flynn n'étant pas du tout apte à lutter contre une menace pareille.

« Ton verdict Raven ? » lui demanda le roi Thar, celui-ci ayant probablement lui aussi analysé la situation sous tous les angles.

« Il faudra vite convaincre les habitants de se barricader la nuit et faire de même au palais. » répondit le capitaine, ayant achevé sa réflexion. « L'ennui, cela reste le harem qui est la partie la plus compliquée à protéger, surtout avec qui-vous-savez dedans. »

« Ils veulent Yuri, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette question de Droite, l'espion répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Serais-tu intéressée à l'idée de nous aider ? » questionna le souverain, ayant visiblement une idée derrière la tête. « Nous avons des intérêts communs à ce que Barbos ne reste pas le dirigeant des Nyx… »

« Qui vous dit que j'accepterai ? » répliqua sèchement la jeune Nyx. « Vous retenez en otage notre seul espoir de nous en sortir et rien ne dit que vous allez le libérer. »

« Et si je te dis que suite aux agissements de l'Alliance de Sang, je prévois de faire très prochainement un voyage le long du Neilos et que je compte emmener avec moi l'un des pensionnaires du harem ? »

Cette déclaration intéressa grandement leur invitée qui cherchait tout signe de mensonge dans les paroles du roi. Raven, quant à lui, réalisa que cela devait bien faire trois ans que son souverain n'avait pas fait le tour des villages, certainement à cause de l'arrivée de Yuri qui nécessitait une attention très particulière.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? »

-§-

Ils avaient suivi Lucrèce dans les couloirs du palais, celui-ci les guidant vers une zone qui leur était complètement inconnue. Flynn notait qu'ils croisaient moins de gardes que lors de leur allée dans la salle de banquet et que cette zone semblait moins bien entretenue – c'était plutôt logique vu que le roi Thar n'avait jamais pris d'épouse et qu'en conséquence, personne ne devait occuper cette partie du bâtiment excepté, peut-être, des serviteurs. Qui plus est, même s'il restait choqué par les évènements du banquet, marcher lui faisait du bien – par contre, il avait remarqué que Yuri était étrangement silencieux, ce qui l'avait poussé à se placer derrière lui au cas où.

A un moment, ils arrivèrent devant de grandes et épaisses doubles portes en bois sombre sur lesquelles des scènes avec Topaze avaient été soigneusement sculptées – la poussière ternissait grandement la beauté de ce travail – et dont les poignées étaient en or. Une serrure du même métal était visible, maintenant les deux battants de bois fermés. Le favori taciturne se mit à fouiller dans une poche intérieure de sa toge blanche et il en sortit une grosse clé ouvragée.

« Comme presque personne ne vient par ici, le roi Thar m'a donné une des clés permettant d'entrer ici. » expliqua l'érudit en insérant la clé dans la serrure. « Cette pièce est reliée à la chambre du roi par une autre porte qui est cachée et dont seul lui possède la clé. »

« Et il n'y a aucun garde d'assigné à cette zone ? » s'étonna tout de même le soldat, voyant ici une grosse faille de sécurité.

« Une poignée tout au plus et je pense qu'il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul serviteur. »

Lucrèce ouvrit les portes qui grincèrent avec force, révélant une grande chambre au sol de marbre clair dominée par un large lit au sommier en bois avec des draps en lin blanc qui semblaient être d'une qualité exceptionnelle et munis de colonnes en bois incrustées d'ivoire et de topazes colorées, soutenant un cadre auquel étaient accrochés des rideaux blancs quasiment transparents. Le reste du mobilier était tout aussi inestimable : deux fauteuils en bois sculptés dont les pieds et les bras avaient été dorés à l'or fin, un tabouret dans le même style installé à côté d'une table sur laquelle trônaient de multiples flacons en terre cuite, deux guéridons de chaque côté du lit, une table basse magnifiquement décorée, un tapis aux couleurs vives représentant une scène de la vie quotidienne, une grande broderie accrochée au mur et montrant des femmes en train de semer le blé, des vases en métal précieux ou en faïence soigneusement travaillées, d'autres rideaux très fins qui encadraient un accès à une terrasse privée…

La pièce était magnifique, surtout avec l'éclat des quelques bougies qui avaient été allumées par le vieux serviteur présent dans la chambre et qui s'inclinait respectueusement devant eux – il était clair que cet endroit était parfaitement entretenu contrairement au reste de la partie du palais réservée à une éventuelle reine.

« Le roi tient à ce que cette chambre reste en bon état. » dit Lucrèce en s'asseyant calmement sur un fauteuil. « De plus, elle a la plus belle vue qui soit sur le soleil couchant. »

« Et tu es le seul favori à avoir eu le droit de venir ici ? » demanda Yuri, manifestement très étonné.

« Toi et moi ne sommes pas convoqués pour fournir les mêmes services. »

Flynn se souvint que cela lui avait déjà été mentionné : le favori taciturne était réputé pour son savoir et c'était la raison principale de son entrée au harem ainsi que de son statut. Manifestement, il avait des privilèges différents de ses pairs.

« A ta place, je m'allongerai. » déclara Lucrèce en fixant le Nyx. « Tu as une très mauvaise mine. »

Le soldat s'était attendu à ce que Yuri réplique qu'il allait bien mais il réalisa que le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais semblait lutter pour ne pas tomber. Il s'apprêtait à le retenir quand les jambes du favori finirent par céder, lui laissant tout juste le temps de se jeter sous lui pour amortir sa chute et l'empêcher de cogner sa tête contre la table basse. Il regarda ensuite s'il allait bien, entendant sa respiration saccadée, puis il vit les yeux du Nyx : si l'œil droit était toujours gris anthracite, le gauche s'était à demi teinté de rouge et cette couleur progressait de plus en plus dans l'iris.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de lutter contre un dieu aussi puissant qu'Umbra. » dit calmement l'érudit. « S'il veut te posséder, il le fera, peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Yuri était en train d'empêcher le dieu des ténèbres de prendre le contrôle ? Comment Lucrèce pouvait-il le savoir ? Et pourquoi Umbra avait décidé de se montrer maintenant au lieu d'attendre comme c'était convenu au départ ?

Le Nyx s'écarta de lui pour s'asseoir contre le lit et, à l'instant même où il ferma les yeux, un courant d'air glacé vint éteindre toutes les bougies, exactement comme cette fameuse nuit aux bains. Les yeux rouges luisants d'Umbra vinrent percer les ténèbres qui n'étaient éclairée que par l'ouverture de la terrasse.

« _Li tiaçnemmoc à m'recaga…_ » déclara la voix rauque de la divinité dans la langue du peuple de la nuit.

En essayant de bouger, Flynn constata qu'encore une fois, il avait été paralysé, ce qui devait être aussi le cas de Lucrèce. Sans son bracelet, il lui serait impossible de lutter.

Le dieu des Nyx le fixa intensément avant de se rapprocher de lui. Si le soldat ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer ses gestes, il pouvait parfaitement sentir que la divinité s'installait sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin avant de se baisser jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il sentit ce souffle tiède sur sa peau puis un doigt venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure.

« _Sesilaér-ut tnemelues à leuq tniop ut seriséd ressarbme'l ?_ » fit Umbra sur un ton étrange. « _Tse'c à es rednamed leuqel tse el sulp elgueva._ »

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver un sens aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, la réflexion de Flynn s'arrêta net quand il sentit les lèvres du dieu sur les siennes. Les yeux à l'éclat carmin étaient fixés dans les siens, analysant toutes ses réactions et semblant s'amuser de sa stupeur.

Le contact fut bref mais suffisant pour que ses sens soient dominés par le parfum entêtant qui émanait de Yuri depuis sa sortie du harem – était-ce l'odeur de la lavande qui était la plus puissante ou bien celle d'une autre fleur ? –, la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne et par sa mémoire qui lui montrait bon nombre d'images du favori à la beauté indéniable. Son imagination s'emballa, créant des scènes où tous deux partageaient des moments intimes dans divers lieux : l'un donnant une datte à manger à l'autre, une séance de massage, une baignade au clair de lune – il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se voyant en train de coucher avec le Nyx dans la chambre de ce dernier ou encore face à une scène se déroulant aux bains et où la bouche du bel éphèbe semblait très occupée entre les cuisses de son gardien.

Soudain, une vive lumière apparut au dessus d'eux et Umbra, surpris, se tourna vers son origine. Sa vue étant à présent dégagée, Flynn réalisa que le plafond était sculpté et qu'en son centre, un soleil était à présent en train de briller vivement, ce qui n'était visiblement pas du goût de la divinité des ténèbres. A peine ce dernier tenta de s'en éloigner qu'un rayon de lumière le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos, assommant le dieu des Nyx qui s'écroula à côté du soldat tandis que les ténèbres s'estompèrent enfin.

Encore estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire, le soldat vit à peine Lucrèce s'approcher et placer ses doigts contre la nuque de Yuri.

« Il devrait reprendre conscience assez vite. » déclara le favori taciturne avec un calme extraordinaire. « Par contre, il a eu de la chance que ce soit Topaze et non Sol qui ait placé cette défense car autrement, ce n'est pas un mal de tête qu'il aurait eu. »

Flynn allait lui demander des précisions quand le Nyx émit un grognement avant de commencer à se relever en se massant le crâne. En l'aidant avec Lucrèce à s'asseoir sur le lit, il constata que si le bel éphèbe avait repris le contrôle, son œil gauche était resté rouge sang.

« Ça va aller ? » questionna le soldat en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard anthracite, les images montrées par Umbra étant encore très vives dans son esprit.

« Ouais… » grogna Yuri qui évitait de le fixer, très certainement pour des raisons similaires. « Par contre… »

Sans prévenir, le Nyx attrapa la toge du favori taciturne et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient face l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux remplis de colère se vissèrent dans ceux marron qui eux, exprimaient un étonnement non feint et de la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ? » demanda le membre du peuple de la nuit avec méfiance.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Lucrèce avant de déglutir.

A ces mots, Yuri, visiblement plus fort physiquement que le favori taciturne, força ce dernier à s'allonger sur le lit, ignorant Flynn qui vit à quel point le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir de mal à maîtriser son camarade du harem. Ensuite, il plongea sa main sous la toge de l'érudit qui tenta de résister mais qui se faisait écraser par le poids qui était sur lui puis, quand cette main pâle réapparut, elle tenait entre ses doigts une lanière en cuir très familière.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » questionna le Nyx avec froideur en montrant le bracelet du soldat.

Sa couleur tranchant avec les teintes de la pièce, il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître la turquoise qu'il avait porté au poignet depuis le jour où son père lui en avait fait cadeau et qui était censée être au harem, à l'abri des regards.

« Pourquoi as-tu ceci en ta possession ? » demanda Flynn, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je vous ai vu le cacher et je l'ai pris juste avant de rejoindre le banquet. » avoua Lucrèce en serrant les dents. « Je savais que mes accusations risquaient de mener à une fouille du harem et je ne voulais pas que Garista tombe là-dessus. »

« Et ? » insista Yuri, son ton étant étrange à l'oreille du soldat, comme s'il était en train de réprimer une émotion – un coup d'œil à ses lèvres lui fit réaliser que celles-ci tremblaient légèrement.

_« Il voulait juste me parler. »_

Le son de la voix éthérée leur fit réaliser à tous les trois que la divinité était avec eux, une légère lumière bleutée émanant de la turquoise. Le Nyx s'écarta brutalement du lit, jetant le bracelet sur les draps tandis que l'érudit lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre à genoux devant le bijou.

« Mes excuses pour tout cela vénérable. » déclara Lucrèce en s'inclinant avec respect. « J'ai été si concentré sur le fait d'arriver à temps pour contrer Narcisse que j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières. J'espère pouvoir racheter mes fautes… »

_« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Tu étais dans l'urgence. »_ répliqua le dieu mystérieux tandis que la lumière bleutée semblait s'être légèrement accentuée. _« Cependant, il faudrait que l'un de vous aille calmer Yuri car je ne pense pas que mon oncle se soit contenté de lui dire que j'étais avec vous. »_

A l'entente de ces mots, Flynn chercha le favori du regard et constata vite qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce. Ne se souvenant pas d'avoir entendu les portes grincer, il se dirigea directement vers la terrasse cachée derrière les fins rideaux blancs qui ondulaient sous la légère brise nocturne.

Cet espace extérieur était plus petit que la chambre mais assez grand pour y installer un banc en bois sculpté, des plantes décoratives et une petite table avec un vase en terre cuite – il suspectait que cet emplacement était parfait pour lire ou simplement pour admirer le soleil dans sa course vers le couchant.

Malgré le peu de lumière que les étoiles lui offraient avec le fin croissant de lune, il repéra Yuri assis dans un coin, ses cheveux sombres et ses habits se confondant avec les ténèbres alors que sa peau captait en partie le scintillement des astres. Seulement, il ne vit pas ce dernier bouger, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Avec précaution, il s'accroupit devant le favori pour être au même niveau que lui et ôta ce fichu masque qui lui cachait une partie du visage.

« Yuri ? »

Un léger sursaut secoua le Nyx qui leva brusquement les yeux vers lui – depuis cette fameuse nuit aux bains, il n'avait plus eu autant l'impression que le jeune homme face à lui était si fragile.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda le soldat avec inquiétude avant de poursuivre face au silence du favori. « Est-ce que… »

« Non. » coupa Yuri en baissant la tête. « J'aimerai vraiment que ça s'arrête enfin mais… »

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, l'un semblant perdu dans ses pensées et l'autre attendant que son interlocuteur soit prêt à lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur – en temps normal, il l'aurait certainement brusqué mais face aux évènements du banquet et aux images que le dieu de la nuit lui avait mises en tête, il avait plus envie d'aller enfin se coucher que de hausser le ton. Puis le regard sombre croisa le sien.

« Aide-moi à me lever. »

Le soldat s'exécuta, tendant une main au favori une fois qu'il se fut remis debout puis il le tira vers lui. Une main pâle se posa sur son épaule pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre avant que les yeux anthracite viennent chercher les siens avec une certaine urgence.

« Umbra est un menteur, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda soudainement Yuri dont le ton trahissait une angoisse qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

« C'est ce qu'il se dit oui. » répondit Flynn dont l'inquiétude grandissait, surtout en se souvenant des paroles prononcées par la voix éthérée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? »

Le Nyx déglutit avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais, avant même qu'un mot n'en sorte, un grincement se fit entendre, coupant net leur conversation quand ils reconnurent celui-ci : la porte de la chambre avait été ouverte.

Rapidement, le favori lui prit le masque qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche pour le lui remettre en place, y glissant au passage une mèche blonde qui avait réussi à s'échapper du casque. Ils mirent ensuite très vite de la distance entre eux : le soldat se posta à côté de l'ouverture de la chambre tandis que le bel éphèbe alla se placer contre le muret en pierre, faisant mine d'admirer la vue qui lui était offerte sur les jardins du palais.

Quelques secondes après, Flynn entendit Lucrèce indiquer où ils se trouvaient et, un instant plus tard, il vit le roi Thar passer à côté de lui puis s'arrêter en voyant Yuri. Le regard du souverain s'attarda sur la silhouette du favori, semblant en détailler la moindre courbe, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Laisse-nous seuls. » ordonna le maître des lieux avec dureté. « Je m'occuperai de ton cas après. »

Des images de cette fameuse nuit où le Nyx était revenu dans un sale état lui revinrent en mémoire. La marque de morsure sur la nuque, le coup reçu en bas du visage, les griffures sur le dos, le sang qui coulait le long des jambes, l'horreur qui l'avait saisie face à cette vision… et la colère qu'il avait éprouvée envers le roi pour ce qu'il avait fait.

A contrecœur, il obéit à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné mais une fois de retour à l'intérieur, il resta près de l'ouverture menant à la terrasse, paré à intervenir au moindre signe de danger. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le lit où Lucrèce était assis face au capitaine Schwann – le bracelet n'était plus là, signe que l'érudit avait certainement dû le cacher en entendant la porte grincer. Son supérieur, l'air visiblement épuisé, le fixa d'un air grave.

« J'ai prévenu Karol que vous resteriez ici cette nuit. » déclara le trentenaire dont le regard bleu glissa avec suspicion vers le favori taciturne. « La fouille du harem va être longue mais rien de suspect n'a été trouvé dans vos appartements. »

« Yuri et moi n'avions rien à cacher de toute manière. » souligna Lucrèce, ses yeux marron allant du capitaine au soldat. « Mais pour les autres… »

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Flynn était à présent convaincu, c'était que l'érudit leur avait bien caché son jeu à tous. A priori, il n'était pas leur ennemi car il aurait très bien pu les dénoncer au roi dès qu'il avait compris ce qu'était le bracelet… ou réalisé que Yuri était un Nyx. D'ailleurs, depuis quand savait-il cela au juste ?

« Concernant demain matin, il se peut que l'exécution ait lieu. » poursuivit le capitaine avec gravité. « Je doute que les connaissances de Narcisse dans les poisons soient assez poussées pour qu'il ait pu mettre la dose mortelle dans le vin et puis… »

« Il n'est pas commun d'user du cactus Peyotl. » compléta Lucrèce en fronçant le nez. « Sauf s'il on a eu les enseignements nécessaires à cela, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu connaître ses effets. Cela limite pas mal la liste de ses complices potentiels, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à batifoler avec son personnel… »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire rougir le soldat, se souvenant de ce que le Nyx lui avait raconté sur ce que faisaient les pensionnaires du harem entre eux et de sa prudence vis-à-vis de ses faits et gestes – il se rappela notamment de ce massage des épaules qu'il avait reçu et où Repede montait la garde pour, justement, éviter qu'ils ne soient aperçus dans une position qui pourrait être mal interprétée. Sa mémoire lui rappela aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible aux charmes du favori qu'il aurait aimé l'être, s'étant laissé plusieurs fois séduire par sa beauté physique et les visions d'Umbra ne l'ayant pas laissé aussi indifférent qu'il aurait aimé l'être.

« Pour ce qui est de… »

Le son d'un vase brisé interrompit le capitaine Schwann. Des cris venant de la terrasse suivirent très vite et Flynn se hâta d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

-§-

Après leur conversation avec Droite, Raven et le roi Thar étaient revenus dans la partie principale du palais via le passage secret qu'il avait emprunté et qui débouchait tout droit dans sa salle de travail – l'espion savait via le souverain qu'il existait une dizaine de couloirs cachés dont seule la famille royale connaissait l'emplacement pour chacun d'entre eux et qu'ils avaient différents rôles comme permettre de sortir en cachette ou de rejoindre discrètement le harem si nécessaire, une fonction qui avait été grandement prisée par le précédent roi dont la reine était connue pour sa jalousie envers les concubines de son époux.

Ils n'avaient quasiment échangé aucune parole sur leur route vers les quartiers de la reine, un lieu où son maître n'avait pas d'excellents souvenirs – quand on savait qu'il était le fils d'une des favorites et non de la reine, il était aisé de comprendre d'où venait le problème, surtout quand l'on avait discuté avec Rowen, le plus vieux des serviteurs officiant au palais, et que celui-ci avait mentionné de quelle manière elle punissait les enfants de ses rivales ainsi que la façon dont elle élevait sa fille. Ils avaient été stoppé par un des soldats venu leur faire un compte-rendu de la fouille du quartier des favoris au harem – s'il était soulagé que rien n'ait été trouvé contre Yuri, le fait que Lucrèce n'avait rien d'étrange dans sa chambre l'étonnait quelque peu vu d'où sortait l'individu – qu'ils avaient ensuite congédié – il lui avait cependant été demandé de transmettre aux serviteurs concernés que leurs maîtres ne dormiraient pas au harem cette nuit.

A leur arrivée, le doyen des serviteurs leur ouvrit les portes grinçantes des appartements de la reine. Seul Lucrèce était visible, sa toge quelque peu en désordre et sa respiration plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui était hautement suspect aux yeux de l'espion. Seulement, le roi ne s'en formalisa pas et demanda où se trouvait Yuri, l'érudit désignant rapidement la terrasse avant de s'asseoir dans une position plus confortable sur le lit.

Quand le souverain fut sorti puis Flynn rentré, Raven engagea la conversation, observant de près ce favori dont il se méfiait grandement pour guetter la moindre réaction suspecte… mais il fut interrompu par du bruit venant de la terrasse.

Le jeune soldat s'y était tout de suite précipité, imité par le capitaine qui avait immédiatement posé la main sur la garde de son sabre. Sauf qu'à peine eurent-ils mis un pied à l'extérieur qu'il leur fallut retourner dans la chambre, le roi y conduisant le jeune Nyx qui semblait en état de choc.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'espion comprenne que le souverain venait d'annoncer à son favori la mort du sage nocturne… et que ce dernier prenait très mal la nouvelle – cela était logique vu qu'il était le plus à même de savoir les conséquences de cela sur son peuple.

« Rowen ! » appela le roi Thar tandis qu'il laissait Yuri entre les mains de Lucrèce qui commença immédiatement à l'examiner. « Amenez tout de suite ce qu'il faut ! »

A peine le vieux serviteur eut vu la situation qu'il se hâta de sortir chercher le nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, l'érudit avait forcé le Nyx à s'asseoir sur le lit avec l'aide du jeune soldat qui essayait de calmer le favori en lui parlant. Seulement, quelqu'un n'avait pas oublié l'autre raison de sa venue…

« Toi, debout ! » fit le souverain d'un ton sec en attrapant brutalement le bras de Flynn pour le forcer à se lever. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches au juste ? »

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard, tout cela sous les yeux effarés de l'espion et des deux favoris – de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, Lucrèce était le plus calme d'entre eux à l'inverse de Yuri qui était littéralement terrifié, ce qui était plus que surprenant chez lui. Puis, sans un mot, le jeune soldat ôta le masque qu'il portait et le laissa tomber au sol avant de faire de même avec son casque, dévoilant aux yeux du roi des cheveux blonds en épis et un regard azur qui n'avait absolument pas peur de soutenir ces yeux mordorés le fixant avec étonnement… et un intérêt loin d'être feint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Le cactus peyotl a des propriétés hallucinogènes ainsi que des effets secondaires peu agréables…
> 
> 2 : Le laurier rose est une plante décorative qui est certes très belle mais aussi très toxique ! Il est effectivement déconseillé de la planter près d'une source d'eau car elle peut contaminer celle-ci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas pu tenir le délai voulu… Je poste du coup plus tard que la date où je poste habituellement car j’ai fini d’écrire ce chapitre trop tard pour qu’Eliandre puisse le corriger (ma faute donc…) Bonne lecture !
> 
> Playlist :
> 
> - Nightwish – Dark Chest of wonders
> 
> - Lindsey Stirling – Shatter me
> 
> - Battle Beast – Angel cry
> 
> - Caleb Hyles feat Myu – Numb (Linkin Park tribute)
> 
> - Imperia – Secret Passion

 

 

**Partie 5**

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment à présent que Rita s’était plongée dans de vieux ouvrages avec Estellise, espérant y trouver des réponses à ses questions.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle appréciait grandement à Séléné, c’était cet accès libre à la connaissance avec cette immense bibliothèque qu’il y avait à Tsuki ainsi que les savants qui n’étaient pas contraints d’être affiliés à un temple. Que cela faisait du bien de ne pas être obligée d’entrer quelque part par effraction ou de trouver quelqu’un pour le faire pour elle – une fois, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur le seul prêtre de Sol qui ne semblait pas voir d’inconvénient à ce qu’elle consulte certains documents et qui avait été jusqu’à faire le guet le temps qu’elle puisse lire ce qui l’intéressait et ainsi s’apercevoir qu’elle n’aurait jamais ce qu’elle désirait dans ces écrits.

Elle se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi Hélios réservait tant d’activités aux élites au lieu d’instruire un minimum son peuple qui, bien souvent, était obligé de recourir à un scribe pour pouvoir lire certains documents – dans le cas de Rita, elle devait son savoir au scribe qui l’avait prise sous son aile quand elle était toute petite et qui, voyant son immense désir d’apprendre, avait décidé de lui enseigner la lecture et l’écriture, deux choses qui avaient grandement été utiles aux habitants de son village.

A présent, il lui fallait trouver un indice qui pourrait la mener vers ce lien entre les évènements à Hélios et ceux des Terres des Nyx… si possible avant que Yeagar ne retourne à Némésis car, même si elle était terrifiée par le personnage, il était le seul qui pouvait les aider dans l’immédiat – si seulement elle avait un moyen de contacter Judith… mais il n’y avait que Raven dont elle connaissait l’emplacement et il n’avait pas encore répondu au seul message qu’elle avait pu lui envoyer, ce qui n’était pas très bon signe…

« C’est incroyable tout ce que vous possédez ici ! » s’était exclamée Rita en repérant un ouvrage d’astronomie qui la tentait grandement. « Jamais je n’ai vu ça à Hélios ! »

« Nous sommes pacifistes donc au lieu de fabriquer des armes, nous préférons nous cultiver et vivre en paix avec nos voisins. » avait expliqué la princesse en prenant un livre de contes et légendes sur une étagère. « Hélios commerce beaucoup avec nous, surtout depuis quelques années. »

C’était logique : le royaume de Sol devait compenser la baisse constante de ses réserves de nourriture en exportant ses autres ressources, principalement minières, et en important des produits venant des pays voisins. Or, cette solution ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, surtout si la prochaine crue du Neilos était encore inférieure à la précédente. La famine menaçait les terres d’Hélios et les Nyx risquaient d’aggraver le problème…

« Et avec les Nyx ? » avait questionné Rita, curieuse. « Je sais via des registres que j’avais lu ce qu’exportent Séléné et Myorzo mais pas les Terres des Nyx. »

« C’est assez compliqué depuis plusieurs années avec l’Alliance de Sang… » lui avait répondu Estellise, visiblement pensive. « Je me rappelle vaguement que, du temps de l’impératrice Belius, ils nous vendaient beaucoup de vin, de tissus épais comme la laine et quand nous avions eu une année une surpopulation de sangliers, leurs chasseurs avaient obtenu le droit de venir les traquer chez nous. Cela devait être il y environ cent cinquante ans je crois… Nos archives ou l’un de nos historiens devraient pouvoir répondre précisément à cette question. »

L’érudite était impressionnée : à Hélios, le peu qu’elle avait appris sur les précédents dirigeants de son pays était via le bouche à oreille et le scribe qui l’avait formée – grâce à ses multiples effractions, elle avait ainsi pu dater plus précisément la période de règne du roi Phareoh qui avait été le dernier souverain à commercer avec les Nyx bien que ses rapports avec Gussios puis Astal étaient tendus.

Après avoir pris les quelques ouvrages qui leur avaient semblés pertinents, les deux jeunes filles s’étaient installées à une table pour les consulter – si la princesse avait opté pour des biographies des précédents empereurs de Séléné et un livre retraçant la mythologie de Luna, Rita avait choisi une traduction de divers poèmes et textes sur Umbra puis tous les manuscrits qui pouvaient évoquer les autres dieux.

L’adolescente avait très vite constaté à quel point la mythologie de Topaze avait souffert en Hélios : la déesse du foyer était à l’origine une musicienne vivant dans un village nommé Parques et qui était situé dans les Dents de Cerbère. Visiblement, vu la nature de certains vers, le dieu des ténèbres s’était beaucoup intéressé à elle et lui avait enseigné bien des choses mais leur relation avait visiblement tourné court quand la divinité de la nuit l’avait rejetée et, manifestement, pratiquement poussée dans les bras de son frère Sol.

Pourquoi cacher cela au peuple ? C’était absurde !

Elle avait aussi trouvé pas mal de chansons et de berceuses Nyx ainsi qu’une peinture d’Umbra particulièrement saisissante – si l’on exceptait les yeux rouges, la ressemblance de la divinité avec Yuri était incroyable ! A croire qu’il était sa réincarnation physique…

« Rita, je pense que j’ai quelque chose. » déclara Estellise en lui montrant la page qu’elle lisait. « Ce passage relate le mariage de Luna avec Océan. Il y a aussi la liste de leurs invités ainsi que les cadeaux qu’ils ont amenés avec eux. »

Intriguée, l’érudite y jeta un œil. Sans surprise, elle y lut les noms de Sol et d’Umbra – à priori, les deux frères avaient fait une trêve dans leurs querelles pour ne pas perturber les noces de leur sœur, allant jusqu’à éviter de s’asseoir trop près l’un de l’autre pour ne rien gâcher des festivités. Celui de Topaze était lui aussi présent, la déesse du foyer ayant offert à sa belle-sœur une magnifique composition à la lyre tandis que…

« Hein ? » tiqua l’adolescente en voyant un nom qui ne lui disait rien. « Qui est-ce au juste ? »

-§-

L’aube s’était levée sur Aurum et, après vérification, Narcisse était encore vivant… mais il n’en avait plus pour très longtemps, le laurier rose l’ayant grandement affaibli à défaut de l’avoir tué – rien qu’à l’odeur de sa cellule et à l’état de sa personne, il était clair que personne ne pourrait envier son sort. Autant dire que le décapiter ne pouvait que lui rendre service en abrégeant ses souffrances…

Vu qu’Orpin était instable depuis hier soir et que Yuri n’était pas du tout en état de se montrer en public, Lucrèce était le seul pensionnaire du harem qui assisterait à l’exécution. Qui plus est, Garista était lui aussi absent, sa présence étant requise au temple de Sol, ce qui était parfait pour Raven : il allait pouvoir s’occuper du cas de l’érudit sans risquer d’éveiller les soupçons du sorcier solaire.

Qui plus est, depuis que le roi Thar avait vu Flynn, quelque chose le titillait…

A l’instant même où il avait vu le regard plein de rancœur et de défi du soldat, l’espion avait craint le pire vu l’humeur de son souverain. Mais à sa grande surprise, le roi d’Hélios l’avait longuement dévisagé et son expression était devenue difficile à déchiffrer jusqu’à ce que Yuri finisse par s’interposer entre eux, fixant de ses yeux anthracite ceux mordorés du dirigeant d’Hélios… et le suppliant du regard de laisser son garde tranquille.

Le Nyx était encore fébrile suite à cette soirée bien trop agitée pour lui et ce fut probablement cela qui poussa le roi à quitter la pièce, non sans recommander à l’érudit de se lever à l’aube car il assisterait seul à l’exécution de Narcisse.

De ce que Raven avait pu voir tout à l’heure, Yuri n’avait pas dû dormir de la nuit, ayant probablement pleinement pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le favori avait besoin de temps pour s’en remettre et faire son deuil… Il ne pouvait que compter sur Flynn et Rowen pour le surveiller afin de s’assurer qu’il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

A présent, il était sur la terrasse surmontant la grande cour où serait décapité Narcisse et jusqu’où il avait escorté l’érudit, à présent adossé à un mur et le regard suivant soigneusement tout ce qu’il se passait en bas.

« A quel jeu joues-tu exactement Lucrèce ? » questionna le capitaine, profitant qu’il était seul avec le favori en attendant l’arrivée du souverain.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. » répliqua l’érudit en haussant un sourcil. « A part vous, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu fournir un masque à Yuri. »

Prendre Lucrèce à rebrousse poil n’était pas une bonne idée, un peu comme avec Rita mais en moins explosif. Cependant, la flatterie ne le mènerait à rien du tout, surtout si celui-ci était un allié de Garista. Il allait donc devoir avancer avec prudence…

« Un arrangement entre moi et le gamin. » répondit Raven, sachant pertinemment que révéler cela n’aurait pas d’incidence. « Toi par contre, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu ais besoin de tant de temps pour dresser une simple liste. »

Ses subordonnés chargés de surveiller le palais avaient été clairs : le favori taciturne avait accès à la réserve du sorcier solaire quand bon lui semblait et avait été vu plusieurs fois au temple de Sol. De plus, sa rancœur à l’égard de Narcisse était visible donc il devait déjà avoir réuni toutes les preuves qu’il lui fallait pour s’en débarrasser. Il avait donc menti sur ses activités réelles avant sa venue au banquet…

« J’avais oublié que vous étiez un espion à l’origine… » déclara Lucrèce en fronçant le nez avant de lever la tête, fixant à présent les murs du palais et les quelques toits des habitations de notables que l’on pouvait distinguer. « Mais vous n’avez pas accès à tout il me semble, comme le temple de Sol. »

« Quelqu’un comme moi n’a aucun droit d’y entrer, effectivement. » confirma le capitaine, ses yeux bleus observant attentivement son interlocuteur qui, à chaque mention de ce lieu de culte, avait grincé des dents. « Le sorcier solaire en pense quoi de ton entrée au… »

« Abattons notre jeu. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis vous et moi. »

Le regard de l’érudit se braqua sur lui avec un certain agacement.

« Jamais je ne serais l’allié de Garista ou de quiconque qui restreint autant l’accès à la connaissance. » poursuivit Lucrèce sur un ton acide. « Je ne suis au harem que dans l’espoir de détrôner ce traître à Hélios de son poste et de lui prendre sa place. Lui ôter quelques appuis au sein du palais est un bonus non négligeable… »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le favori avait fixé l’emplacement où aurait lieu l’exécution avec satisfaction.

« Narcisse travaillait donc pour Garista ? » questionna Raven, peu étonné par cette information à la vue des derniers évènements.

« C’est le seul qui pouvait lui fournir les poisons qu’il a utilisé au sein du harem. » répondit l’érudit en se tournant vers le soldat. « Je pense qu’il a utilisé du venin de scorpion pour tuer Thot, mon oiseau. De plus, vu les morts des différents rats que j’ai vu agoniser ces cinq dernières années, je suis certain qu’il a forcément eu accès à la réserve du sorcier solaire. Quant à l’objectif initial… cela devait très certainement être ma mort. »

Cela était plutôt logique : si Garista avait compris que Lucrèce en voulait à sa fonction, il avait tout intérêt à se débarrasser de lui dans un lieu où l’on ne pourrait pas l’accuser directement… comme le harem. Qui plus est, l’arrivée de Yuri qui était très demandé par le roi avait dû attiser fortement la jalousie de Narcisse qui en avait oublié la raison de son alliance et expliquerait ainsi que le sorcier solaire ait contribué à sa perte lors du banquet. Par contre, il y avait un détail qui ne collait pas…

« Bien que je sois très enclin à croire cette histoire, une chose n’y est pas cohérente. » souligna l’espion en se souvenant du rapport fait par ses hommes après la fouille totale du harem. « Si, effectivement, du laurier rose a été trouvé chez Narcisse, rien n’indique qu’il ait usé de cactus Peyotl. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda l’érudit, très surpris. « C’est vrai que cet empoisonnement-ci avait été très différent des autres mais cet imbécile n’était pas malin au point d’avoir pu cacher toutes les preuves. »

« Nous sommes d’accord. Aucun de ses serviteurs n’a été aperçu près de la réserve de Garista avant cette histoire, ce qui est d’autant plus troublant. »

Qui était donc le coupable pour cela et dans quel but ? Le sorcier solaire aurait-il soudoyé un serviteur ? C’était une question à laquelle il leur fallait impérativement trouver la réponse…

-§-

La nuit avait été compliquée pour Flynn, principalement suite à ce qu’il s’était passé entre Yuri et le roi. Il ne pouvait le nier : il avait ressenti une rage folle à l’égard de son souverain et, s’il ne s’était pas retenu, il l’aurait certainement frappé au lieu de le défier du regard comme il l’avait fait.

Cependant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le roi Thar s’était contenté de le dévisager… avant de quitter la pièce suite à l’intervention du Nyx. Après cela, un silence pesant avait régné dans la chambre et ce jusqu’à ce que Lucrèce leur ait rappelé qu’il leur fallait dormir – les deux favoris avaient partagé le lit et lui s’était installé dans un des fauteuils.

Au lever du soleil, le soldat n’avait eu besoin que d’un coup d’œil pour comprendre que jamais Yuri ne serait en état d’assister à l’exécution : tout indiquait qu’il n’avait pas fermé l’œil et que, quoiqu’il se soit passé sur la terrasse, cela avait eu un tel impact sur lui qu’il n’avait même pas l’air de réaliser ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer autour de lui – la force avec laquelle il avait sursauté quand l’érudit lui avait touché l’épaule était la preuve qu’il n’était plus très attentif à son environnement. Lucrèce était donc parti seul avec Raven, non sans lui conseiller d’appeler Rowen en cas de besoin.

A présent qu’ils étaient seuls avec le serviteur, Flynn essayait de déterminer comment il pourrait être en tête à tête avec le Nyx afin de mieux comprendre la gravité du problème et espérait pouvoir le sortir de cet état au plus vite…

« Si je puis me permettre. » déclara le vieil homme en désignant une porte derrière lui. « J’avais pris la liberté de préparer les bains dans le cas où l’un d’entre vous aurait souhaité se rafraichir un peu après le banquet. »

Pour le coup, le soldat devait reconnaître que cette information tombait à pic ! Qui plus est, le favori avait bien besoin de changer de vêtements vu l’état dans lequel étaient les siens – tout indiquait qu’il avait dû se retourner une bonne centaine de fois dans le lit, ses habits de lin s’étant bien froissés et étant imprégnés d’une odeur de vin peu agréable.

« Merci pour cela. » remercia-t-il son aîné avec respect. « Je vais l’aider moi-même à s’y rendre si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient. »

« Absolument aucun. » déclara Rowen avec un sourire amical. « Je m’assurerai que personne ne vienne vous déranger. »

Il remercia à nouveau le serviteur puis, prudemment, il s’approcha du lit, là où était assis Yuri depuis un bon moment déjà, les yeux dans le vague. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule du favori, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Ce n’est que moi. » le rassura Flynn en se baissant pour être à son niveau. « Est-ce que ça te gêne si je m’occupe de toi à la place de Karol ? »

Face à ce regard vide, il crut un moment ne pas recevoir de réponse mais contre toute attente, le Nyx secoua négativement la tête. Le soldat s’écarta un peu pour le laisser se lever et lui prit doucement la main, sentant les longs doigts fins trembler contre sa paume – en constatant cette réaction, il avait instinctivement commencé à passer son pouce sur cette main tout en la serrant avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Calmement, le garde conduisit le favori vers les bains, peu attentif au couloir qu’il empruntait jusqu’au moment où ils arrivèrent devant les portes des bains royaux. Il les ouvrit, découvrant un bassin un peu plus grand que celui du harem et mieux éclairé grâce aux nombreuses ouvertures qui y laissaient entrer la lumière. Il y avait aussi, dans un coin, une table sur laquelle avait été soigneusement disposés des accessoires pour les cheveux, des pagnes en lin blanc impeccablement pliés et deux paires de sandales. A côté, il y avait une chaise en bois sombre dont les pieds sculptés évoquaient des pattes de lion.

Comme promis, personne n’était présent ici et ils étaient donc seuls en ces lieux.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t’attache les cheveux ? » proposa Flynn en désignant d’un signe du menton les bandeaux en lin présents sur la table. « A moi que tu ne veuilles les laver ? »

Yuri lui répondit d’un hochement de tête négatif, son regard anthracite dirigé vers le sol carrelé, puis il libéra sa main de celle du soldat avant d’essayer de défaire sa tresse qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu’elle était hier soir.

Pendant ce temps, le garde repéra où étaient les pots d’onguents et d’huiles parfumées ainsi que les jarres contenant de l’eau pour se rincer. Se fiant à son odorat, il choisit uniquement des senteurs qui n’imprégnaient pas trop ses narines et opta pour une huile parfumée au lys – Karol aurait probablement choisi autre chose, le jeune serviteur ayant à la fois le nez et l’œil pour s’occuper de celui qui était à la fois son maître et ami.

Un coup d’œil vers le favori lui permis de constater que celui-ci avait fini de défaire sa coiffure, peignant à présent sa longue chevelure sombre d’un geste moins vif qu’à son habitude – le matin au réveil, il l’avait souvent vu user d’un peigne en os pour remettre ses mèches désordonnées en place, le tout avec un mouvement qu’il trouvait élégant à voir. L’habit de lin noir qu’il n’avait pas quitté depuis leur départ du harem était plus ouvert qu’à l’origine, probablement parce que la ceinture d’origine avait été troquée contre une autre en lin sombre pour une question de confort et que le vêtement n’avait pas été correctement mis en place, dévoilant plus largement le torse qu’il ne le devrait.

Face à cette scène, Flynn prit place face à Yuri et entreprit de le déshabiller, chose que ce dernier ne semblait qu’à peine relever bien que ce geste était hautement inhabituel entre eux. Il essayait de résister à l’envie de toucher cette peau d’albâtre, faisant en sorte que ses doigts ne la frôlent pas plus que nécessaire tandis qu’il ôtait le tissu sombre qui la cachait.

Une fois l’habit en lin sombre au sol, le soldat s’attaqua à ses propres vêtements en se mettant dos au favori – jamais il ne se présentait nu devant lui au harem, à la fois par pudeur et aussi parce qu’il savait ce que certaines mauvaises langues pourraient faire courir comme rumeurs sur leur relation, faisant que la seule fois où cela s’était produit était lors de cette fameuse nuit où Umbra s’était montré dans les bains. Il garda son bracelet au poignet – Lucrèce le lui avait rendu peu avant de partir ce matin – puis se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d’œil sur son camarade, remarquant que celui-ci avait la tête tourné sur le côté et les oreilles plus colorées que d’ordinaire…

Soudain, une des images montrée par le dieu de la nuit lui revint en mémoire : celle qui se passait aux bains et où tous deux étaient dans une position loin d’être innocente… Il avait été tellement préoccupé par l’état du Nyx qu’il en avait oublié ces visions.

« Je… pense qu’il faudrait que l’on parle de ce… baiser. » estima Flynn en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne avant d’entrer dans le bassin. « Sauf si… »

« Non ! » répondit brutalement Yuri, son visage ayant pris une bonne teinte carmine.

Rapidement, le favori entra à son tour dans l’eau et lui tourna le dos en ramenant ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant une partie du tatouage de scorpion qu’il avait derrière la nuque.

Voyant qu’il était à présent ignoré, le soldat soupira de dépit et commença à se laver la tête, frottant bien l’huile parfumée sur ses épis blonds avant de se rincer avec une jarre d’eau claire. Il eut comme une sensation d’inconfort au niveau de son épaule droite, probablement suite au fait qu’il avait un peu trop forcé dessus ou parce qu’il avait encore dormi dans une mauvaise position cette nuit. Par réflexe, il la fit rouler une ou deux fois pour essayer de faire passer cela mais cela ne changea rien.

Alors qu’il envisageait de prendre un pot d’onguent, il entendit bouger dans l’eau puis sentit deux mains se poser dans son dos et commencer à masser doucement la zone concernée. Contrairement à hier, les mouvements avaient moins de vigueur et étaient plus hésitants, comme si le Nyx n’était pas concentré sur ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela quand…

« Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dis que je n’avais aucune famille ? » le questionna Yuri, sa voix quelque peu tremblante.

« Oui… » répondit Flynn, se remémorant le jour où il lui avait dit de qui il tenait son bracelet. « Tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. »

Il entendit déglutir difficilement derrière lui tandis que les doigts qui étaient sur sa peau bougeaient plus lentement.

« Je n’ai jamais connu mes parents. » déclara le favori, le son de sa voix trahissant le fait qu’il cherchait à cacher ses émotions. « Ils ont été tués avant que je ne puisse me souvenir de leurs visages, leurs odeurs… Beaucoup ont connu ça parmi mon peuple et dans ces cas-là, les orphelins rejoignent bien souvent un clan en perpétuant ce cycle sanglant. »

« D’où les histoires horribles que l’on entend en Hélios sur le peuple de la nuit… » supposa le soldat, se souvenant de quelques récits où l’on racontait que les Nyx enlevaient les nouveau-nés et les jeunes filles en âge de se marier.

« Entre autres… Dans mon cas, j’ai échappé à ça car le… sage nocturne m’avait recueilli. Je suis devenu son apprenti… même si je n’étais pas trop… d’accord pour ça. »

Un rire étrange échappa au Nyx, ce qui inquiéta le garde. Les mains sur son épaule ne bougeaient plus et étaient à présent juste posées contre celle-ci. Doucement, il les ôta puis se tourna face à son ami… pour constater que le visage aux traits fins qui, habituellement, affichait plutôt une expression moqueuse, était à présent voilé par une profonde détresse.

« Je ne l’écoutais qu’à moitié » poursuivit Yuri, les yeux dans le vague. « Je préférais aller dans les montagnes chasser des lièvres ou… sortir de cette fichue caverne où ça empestait la mort… Il m’avait grondé je ne… sais combien de fois… et je m’en moquais. Puis un… un jour, il m’a dit… de m’enfuir, de quitter Némésis. Il m’a… couvert et… je ne l’ai plus jamais… »

La voix du favori mourut dans sa gorge dans un son étranglé. Les lèvres fines s’étaient mises à esquisser une grimace et les dents qu’elles dissimulaient grinçaient avec violence. Délicatement, Flynn posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du bel éphèbe, sentant clairement les tremblements qui secouaient son corps tout entier.

Il avait déjà vu et ressentit cela… quand son père était mort alors qu’il était encore un enfant. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de dissimuler sa tristesse pour que personne ne voit à quel point il souffrait intérieurement et il était allé jusqu’à se cacher dans un bosquet de papyrus. Sauf que Sodia, qu’il rencontra ce jour-là, l’avait trouvé. Il avait craint qu’elle ne se moque de lui mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu’elle ne le jugerait pas et qu’il avait tout à fait le droit de pleurer s’il le voulait. Alors il avait cessé de retenir ses larmes, déversant sa peine tandis que celle qui allait devenir son amie était restée à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie et aussi éloigner des garçons plus âgés qui venaient pour se moquer de lui – elle avait réussi à les tenir en respect en leur jetant des cailloux et en frappant l’un d’eux d’un coup de pied pile au niveau de l’entrejambe.

Il avait rendu la pareille à la rousse des années plus tard quand elle avait perdu sa mère, lui permettant d’apaiser discrètement son chagrin sans montrer celui-ci à tous les curieux du village.

A présent, il devait à nouveau aider quelqu’un à apaiser sa douleur et ce fut donc avec la plus grande délicatesse qu’il lui leva la tête et attendit que ce regard anthracite, voilé par un tourbillon d’émotions, vienne se fixer dans le sien.

« Il n’y a que nous ici. » lui dit Flynn avec calme. « Tu peux hurler, crier ou autre, cela restera entre nous. Je t’en fais la promesse. »

Les yeux gris s’agrandirent d’étonnement en entendant ces mots puis parcoururent chaque morceau de son visage, cherchant, certainement par réflexe, le moindre signe de mensonge. Soudain, des larmes, jusqu’ici difficilement contenues, vinrent les embuer avant de glisser le long des joues pâles, frôlant la bouche tremblante dont les lèvres étaient serrées l’une contre l’autre. Sans autre avertissement, Yuri se jeta dans ses bras et extériorisa toute sa souffrance.

-§-

Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu’il avait pleuré ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir versé une larme en épluchant des oignons à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne comptait pas, tout comme les fois où il s’était accidentellement piqué un doigt en essayant de faire de la couture. Il n’avait pas non plus réagi quand les autres enfants avaient commencé à l’embêter à Némésis… ce qu’ils avaient amèrement regretté par la suite.

Non, Yuri avait beau réfléchir, il n’avait aucun souvenir d’une douleur aussi profonde que celle qu’il ressentait actuellement…

Certes, il avait déjà vécu des instants de deuil mais la majorité du temps, ce n’était pas des personnes qu’il avait eu le temps de connaître. Qui plus est, il avait vu défiler tellement de cadavres durant son enfance que cela l’avait habitué à la mort, quelque chose qui, sous le règne de tyran de Barbos, était malheureusement normal. Il avait vécu dans une sorte de cocon, la peine suscitée par la perte d’un proche ne pouvant l’atteindre… mais pas la colère des survivants qui réclamaient vengeance.

Le sang appelle le sang. Voilà ce qui résumait bien la société des Nyx telle qu’il la connaissait. Il n’y avait pas de place pour les émotions, la paix, la famille, l’amour… tout cela volait vite en éclats avec l’Alliance de sang qui avait changé Némésis en une cité à l’ambiance lourde et où l’odeur métallique du sang régnait.

En venant à Hélios, il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir une telle insouciance parmi les habitants. Aucun ne semblait craindre de se faire égorger sans prévenir à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, les enfants jouaient sans crainte, les couples se dissimulaient à la vue des autres pour obtenir un moment d’intimité… C’était la première fois qu’il voyait quelque chose ressemblant à la paix… même s’il avait découvert plus tard que ce pays était lui aussi tourmenté, ce qui l’avait poussé à ne pas se laisser faire, n’ayant aucun désir de voir à nouveau défiler les cadavres de personnes qui n’auraient pas dû mourir.

Bien qu’il en ait longtemps voulu au sage nocturne pour l’avoir assommé et mis dans cette barque, il lui était reconnaissant pour lui avoir fait voir ce qu’il y avait au-delà de la cité sanglante.

Ce fut pour cela que lorsqu’Umbra lui annonça la mort de cet homme à qui il devait tout, Yuri avait refusé d’y croire car il savait que son mentor était quelqu’un de robuste et la maladie le fuyait. Mais quand le roi Thar lui confirma cette information en lui précisant que c’était l’œuvre de Barbos, il avait senti son monde s’écrouler comme s’il venait de se faire planter un poignard en plein cœur. Bien entendu, il avait nié cela avec force, refusant d’admettre la vérité, mais le regard mordoré du souverain n’avait trahi aucune once de mensonge…

Incapable de fermer l’œil, Yuri avait passé sa nuit à se maudire lui-même pour avoir été un élève aussi peu attentif, surtout quand il avait réalisé qu’il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ce qu’il était censé savoir, faisant qu’il s’était mis à angoisser à l’idée même que son propre peuple risquait de disparaître par sa faute. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer qu’il était bien incapable de réaliser certains rituels car il n’en connaissait pas le contenu ? Et puis il se savait mentalement incapable de retourner à Némésis, pas tant que les eaux de l’Érèbe étaient souillées par le sang des enfants d’Umbra…

Au matin, Lucrèce avait tenté de le convaincre de boire une infusion d’herbes préparée par ses soins mais le Nyx avait refusé, n’ayant pas oublié les évènements de la veille. Il était plutôt soulagé que l’érudit soit parti seul assister à l’exécution car il n’aurait certainement pas supporté cela, même si c’était la tête de Narcisse qui allait être séparée de son corps. Il se sentait complètement… vide, épuisé par son angoisse qui l’avait maintenu éveillé et qui l’empêchait encore de trouver le sommeil.

La patience dont Flynn faisait preuve à son égard le touchait, même s’il avait été contrarié et… très gêné qu’il lui rappelle qu’Umbra avait pris un malin plaisir à lui piquer son corps pour assouvir certains… fantasmes cachés…

Non, Yuri savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de désirs, surtout maintenant qu’il savait qu’il était certainement le nouveau sage nocturne, ce qui lui imposerait de rentrer à Némésis et de rester sur les Terres des Nyx jusqu’à sa mort. Entretenir une relation avec quelqu’un n’était peut-être pas prohibé chez le peuple de la nuit mais à cause des guerres de clans et du fait que celui qui porte la parole d’Umbra doit rester neutre, cela était hautement complexe car il y avait le risque que cela soit vu comme un moyen de favoriser un clan plutôt qu’un autre. Il en voulait au dieu des ténèbres pour lui avoir fait faire cela… et il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir détesté cela.

Il avait voulu chasser ce souvenir gênant mais cela avait ravivé ses angoisses et le favori luttait intérieurement pour essayer de se calmer, ce qui ne fit que lui rappeler à quel point cela lui faisait mal d’avoir perdu la seule personne à laquelle il tenait dans son pays d’origine.

Quand il avait noté que Flynn avait encore une fois des soucis avec son épaule, il avait commencé à lui faire un massage mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s’était mis à lui parler de ce qu’il ressentait actuellement… faisant remonter tout ce qu’il s’était évertué à refouler pendant des heures. L’hélien l’avait écouté et, par son regard azur qui exprimait toute l’empathie qu’il avait à son égard, le Nyx sut que cette promesse serait tenue… et il avait cessé de contenir sa peine, la laissant s’exprimer par des larmes et des cris de désespoir.

Il avait longuement pleuré sur l’épaule de son ami, extériorisant toute sa douleur tandis que des bras le serraient avec douceur. Durant tout ce temps, il ne l’entendit à aucun moment dire quoique ce soit mais il avait bien senti ces mains sur son corps et la chaleur de celui contre lequel il s’était lové. Cette étreinte l’apaisait et était réconfortante, comme s’il était dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Ce geste, à ses yeux, valait mille fois plus que de simples paroles.

Après que ses larmes se soient taries, Yuri réalisa à quel point il était fatigué. Ses jambes le supportaient à peine et s’il n’était pas appuyé contre ce torse chaud, il n’était pas certain qu’il tiendrait debout. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

« Tu veux que je t’aide ? » lui demanda doucement Flynn qui avait légèrement resserré sa prise, comme s’il avait senti ce qui clochait.

Le favori écarta sa tête de cette épaule réconfortante pour se retrouver très près du visage de son garde. La distance entre eux était plus qu’indécente car avec le peu de centimètres – non, c’était plutôt des millimètres vu qu’il était quasiment collé contre lui – qui les séparaient, il lui était difficile de ne pas détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, allant de ses yeux bleu azur qui lui rappelaient la couleur des eaux du grand lac Lymna durant les étés ensoleillés à ses lèvres abîmées par la chaleur d’Hélios et qui s’étaient réhydratées il y a peu, révélant leur teinte légèrement rosée. Tout comme sa vue, son odorat était lui aussi accaparé par ce jeune homme aux cheveux d’or, distinguant parfaitement son parfum musqué à travers les différentes fragrances qui régnaient dans les bains.

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer quand il posa à nouveau son regard sur cette bouche qui lui rappelait ce baiser qu’Umbra avait initié. Même s’il haïssait la divinité pour avoir osé faire ça, il mentirait en disant qu’il avait détesté ce contact et qu’il ne souhaitait pas le renouveler. C’était perturbant pour lui d’avoir un tel désir d’embrasser quelqu’un et, inconsciemment, il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure… avant de se souvenir que le soldat pouvait voir toutes ses réactions, ce qu’il réalisa en sentant un léger mouvement de recul chez ce dernier.

« Pardon. » fit le Nyx en détournant légèrement la tête, honteux de s’être fait prendre en flagrant délit. « Je repensais à… ce qu’a fait Umbra. Désolé pour ça.»

« Ce n’est pas ta faute » lui répondit son ami en relâchant sa prise pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. « C’est juste que… je n’ai jamais été habitué à ce genre de… contact. »

En entendant ces mots, Yuri eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir et à ne pas se sentir encore plus coupable. Il n’avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec Flynn mais il aurait vraiment préféré qu’il ait déjà eu quelques expériences amoureuses au lieu de s’être fait dérober son premier baiser par ce pervers de dieu des ténèbres ! S’il pouvait étrangler cette fichue divinité qui s’amusait à lui piquer son corps…

« Ah… » fut la seule parole du Nyx qui ne se sentait pas du tout d’humeur à rester sur ce sujet ou à taquiner qui que ce soit.

« On devrait sortir d’ici. » lui fit remarquer le soldat avec douceur. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Oh oui, il en avait besoin… vu qu’il comptait bien profiter de la nuit pour régler ses comptes avec ce fichu dieu pervers et essayer de trouver une solution au fait qu’il n’était pas du tout prêt à être sage nocturne.

Aidé par le soldat, il quitta le bassin puis chacun se sécha de son côté avant d’enfiler un des pagnes prévus à cet effet. Plusieurs mèches mouillées vinrent le déranger et il dut s’appliquer à essayer d’essorer au mieux sa chevelure, le poids de celle-ci commençant à tirer sur sa nuque. A un moment, il perdit l’équilibre, son pied ayant glissé sur une flaque d’eau, mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par son ami qui lui évita une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Seulement, la fatigue et le fait qu’il n’avait rien mangé commençaient à le rattraper, lui donnant l’impression d’avoir reçu un violent coup de massue. Sans réelle surprise, il eut un moment de faiblesse, sa vue se brouillant, et encore une fois, il évita de peu la chute grâce à la vigilance de son gardien.

« Tu tiens à peine debout. » lui fit remarquer Flynn avec inquiétude.

« J’avais vu oui… » grogna Yuri en sentant son estomac lui rappeler qu’il n’avait rien avalé depuis la veille. « Je peux tenir jusqu’à la chambre. »

Sauf que, visiblement, son ami en doutait fortement car à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le favori sentit quelque chose derrière ses jambes et tomba en arrière… du moins il le crut avant de réaliser qu’il était fermement tenu par un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Par réflexe, il s’était raccroché à ce qui était à sa portée et cela avait été le cou du soldat qui, à présent, le portait d’une manière qui le gênait fortement…

« Pose-moi par terre ! » s’exclama le Nyx, absolument pas ravi d’avoir été soulevé comme s’il était une jeune mariée. « Je peux marcher ! »

« Permets-moi d’en douter. » répliqua l’hélien en le fixant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Rappelle-toi que mon travail est aussi de veiller sur toi donc s‘il t’arrive quoique ce soit… »

« Juste pour cette fois. Après, tu ne t’avises plus de me porter sans mon accord… »

Sans attendre de réponse, Yuri se colla autant que possible contre Flynn pour faire en sorte qu’il n’ait pas à trop forcer sur ses bras – quoique vu leurs différences de carrure, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que son ami ne le trouve pas si lourd que ça. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts mais il se garda bien d’admettre qu’effectivement, il n’aurait pas été capable de retourner seul dans la chambre, ayant tout de même un minimum de fierté. Par contre, sa gêne concernant leur proximité était toujours bien présente et il espérait sincèrement que cela s’estomperait car à la fois à cause de son statut au harem et de ce qu’il était à présent aux yeux du peuple de la nuit, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre d’être attiré par quelqu’un.

Arrivés près des portes de la chambre de la reine, celles-ci leur fut ouvertes par Rowen et le soldat entra… avant de brutalement s’arrêter, interpelant le Nyx qui leva les yeux vers ce dernier. En constatant que celui-ci avait la mâchoire crispée et qu’il regardait fixement devant lui, le favori chercha ce qui pouvait tant le contrarier… et sentit toute fatigue le quitter pour être remplacée par une profonde terreur quand son regard tomba sur l’un des fauteuils qui était occupé par le roi Thar qui les avaient manifestement bien vu entrer.

-§-

Lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin permettre au favori de se reposer, il constata que cela ne serait pas possible quand il vit que le roi était présent, probablement en train de les attendre. Flynn retenait difficilement sa colère, surtout en sentant que Yuri n’était pas tranquille en présence de cet homme, mais il n’allait certainement pas baisser les yeux, même s’il était son souverain.

« Pose-moi sur le lit. » lui souffla le Nyx à voix basse. « Tout de suite. »

Le soldat s’exécuta, brisant le contact visuel avec le roi pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il croisa le regard anthracite de son ami qui le suppliait de ne pas défier le maître des lieux avant de se mettre à l’ignorer, mettant ainsi un minimum de distance entre eux. Il s’écarta ensuite du favori, laissant sa place à Rowen qui vint s’enquérir des désirs du bel éphèbe.

Calmement, Flynn se positionna près de l’ouverture de la terrasse, lui permettant d’avoir une bonne vue sur la porte d’entrée de la chambre ainsi que celles menant aux bains mais aussi d’être bien placé pour voir toute la pièce, ce qui lui permit de constater qu’ils n’étaient que quatre et que, sur la table basse, se trouvait une pile de rouleaux de papyrus ainsi que de quoi écrire.

« Il n’est pas très sage votre Altesse de venir travailler ici. » fit remarquer le vieux serviteur après avoir parlé avec Yuri. « Vous seriez plus à l’aise dans votre bureau. »

« Rowen, cette pièce prendrait la poussière si je n’y venais pas de temps en temps et toi avec. » répondit le roi en reportant son attention sur le contenu d’un rouleau. « Si tu n’avais pas demandé à rester ici, je t’aurais envoyé avec les autres serviteurs de cette partie du palais à Azurapolis profiter de la brise marine au service de cette vieille folle. »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que la reine Invidia, votre belle-mère, n’a toujours eu que très peu d’égards pour son personnel ? »

« Je le sais oui. Bérénice était sa copie conforme… »

En prononçant ces mots, Flynn remarqua que la mâchoire du roi Thar s’était crispée et que ses mains tenaient plus fermement le rouleau de papyrus, comme s’il était contrarié par ce sujet de conversation. Le souverain ne se calma que lors du départ du vieux serviteur mais il était clair qu’entendre parler de la dernière reine d’Hélios ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

Soudain, il croisa de nouveau le regard mordoré qui, cette fois-ci, le détailla des pieds à la tête, marquant quelques arrêts pour scruter plus attentivement certains détails de sa personne. Le soldat se garda bien de lui rendre la pareille, surtout que contrairement à lui, le souverain portait une coiffe et un habit de lin blanc qui dissimulaient ses cheveux et une bonne partie de son corps.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda le maître des lieux, visiblement curieux.

Au mouvement qu’il perçut sur le côté et au son des draps froissés, il sut que cette question avait fait réagir Yuri qui devait être en train de se préparer à intervenir d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Flynn. » répondit froidement le jeune homme, provoquant un léger rire amusé chez son interlocuteur.

« Je vois que tu me détestes. » fit le roi Thar avec un léger sourire avant de fixer son favori. « Cela me rappelle des souvenirs… »

Vu la façon dont le Nyx serrait les dents, le soldat supposa qu’il parlait de leur première rencontre… ainsi que des premiers jours de captivité de son ami – jamais ce dernier n’avait voulu en parler en détail mais il se doutait que cela avait été loin d’être agréable.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez doué pour vous faire apprécier. » lança le bel éphèbe sur un ton acide.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua le souverain qui perdit son maigre sourire. « Cela se voit que tu n’as pas connu la reine Invidia ou Bérénice. »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le maître des lieux quitta le fauteuil qu’il occupait et marcha d’un pas vif jusque devant la grande broderie au mur représentant des femmes semant le blé. Il passa ses doigts dessus, faisant bouger celle-ci… et révélant brièvement le bas d’une alcôve qui était cachée derrière.

« Quand j’ai pris possession des lieux, j’ai personnellement examiné chaque pièce du palais. » leur expliqua le roi en attrapant fermement un morceau du tissu accroché au mur. « J’ai fais ajouter ceci par Rowen en découvrant ce que ma chère belle-mère avait osé faire… »

D’un geste, le roi Thar tira sur la broderie, l’arrachant du mur… et dévoilant la fameuse alcôve où se trouvait un autel probablement dédié à Topaze mais qui avait vraisemblablement été vandalisé, des traces de chocs étant visibles sur la pierre ainsi que sur les gemmes colorées qui étaient soient cassées, soient manquantes dans les emplacements qui étaient prévus pour elle. Il y avait aussi des morceaux de pierre plus claire qui étaient probablement les restes de la statuette représentant la déesse du foyer…

Face à cette découverte, Flynn se sentait mal à l’aise, surtout en pensant au fait que Topaze était une divinité importante en Hélios, surtout pour les femmes. Comment quelqu’un, qui plus est la reine de ce royaume, aurait pu oser commettre un tel sacrilège ?

« Je présume qu’elle a fait cela en apprenant que mon père préférait le fils qu’il avait eu d’une de ses maîtresses au harem à sa fille Bérénice pour lui succéder sur le trône. » leur exposa le souverain en reprenant place dans le fauteuil. « Cette femme a toujours détesté celles qu’elle voyait comme ses rivales… »

Pourquoi leur racontait-il cela ? Le soldat cherchait à comprendre cette bizarrerie quand, soudain, le roi lui envoya un rouleau de papyrus qu’il rattrapa au vol. Intrigué, il regarda l’objet avant de lever les yeux vers le maître des lieux qui le fixait de son regard mordoré.

« Qu’attends-tu donc ? » fit le roi Thar en haussant un sourcil, l’air agacé. « Lis-le ! Et parle de façon intelligible. »

En grinçant des dents, Flynn s’exécuta, lisant à haute voix chaque ligne. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu’il avait entre ses mains une liste recensant la production minière d’Hélios : Albâtre, Marbre, Granit, Rubis, Grenat… ainsi que d’autres pierres de taille ou pierres précieuses. Il ne pouvait pas dire si les quantités qu’il voyait étaient aussi élevées qu’elles lui semblaient être mais lire cela lui rappela son père qui travaillait dur dans les Dunes, tantôt dans les carrières, tantôt dans les mines, afin qu’ils puissent manger à leur faim. Il n’avait qu’une dizaine d’années quand son cher parent était mort suite à une maladie grave, le laissant seul avec sa mère qui le quitta brutalement quand il eut quatorze ans.

« Pas de surprises… » déclara le souverain, le regard dans le vague, avant de lui lancer un deuxième rouleau. « Continue ! »

Cette fois-ci, le soldat eut une liste de toutes les récoltes du pays et, ayant déjà travaillé dans les champs quand il était plus jeune, il trouvait ces chiffres faibles, une impression qui se confirma quand il repéra une annotation d’un scribe qui signalait une baisse inquiétante des réserves de céréales suite à des crues trop faibles du Neilos.

« C’est encore pire que l’année précédente. » grogna le roi Thar en regardant le contenu d’un autre rouleau.

Pendant que le souverain était occupé, Flynn reporta son attention sur Yuri et constata que le sommeil avait pris le dessus : le Nyx était allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous sa tête, et dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux de jais éparpillés sur le lit. A tous les coups, la lecture de ces listes l’avait endormi, ce qui n’était peut-être pas plus mal vu qu’il n’avait pas été capable de fermer l’œil de la nuit.

En jetant un coup d’œil vers les différentes portes existantes, il réalisa que cela faisait un moment que le vieux serviteur s’était absenté. Que faisait-il au juste ?

« Si tu cherches Rowen, je l’ai envoyé faire quelque chose pour moi. » déclara le maître des lieux avant de lui lancer un dernier rouleau. « Lis-le si tu y arrives. »

Se demandant pourquoi le roi lui faisait faire cela, il s’exécuta, lisant soigneusement chaque ligne de ce qui était une lettre de l’empereur Ioder de Séléné qui, visiblement, acceptait un échange commercial : contre certaines pierres précieuses, il était prêt à offrir bon nombres de fruits et de légumes afin de nourrir le peuple d’Hélios. Le dignitaire étranger avait terminé son message en souhaitant que la situation chez son voisin s’arrange.

Sa lecture finie, le soldat leva les yeux vers le roi Thar… et constata que celui-ci le fixait avec grand intérêt. Cela lui fit réaliser l’objet de ces lectures : il se faisait tester.

« Excellent niveau pour un simple soldat. » le complimenta le souverain avec un sourire en coin. « Peu de scribes au palais arrivent à lire aussi bien l’écriture de l’empereur de Séléné... »

Flynn reconnaissait que l’empereur Ioder avait une écriture assez inhabituelle mais cela restait lisible pour lui – Sodia lui avait prêté quelques récits quand ils étaient plus jeunes et certains avaient été très mal recopiés, faisant qu’il s’était habitué à devoir faire du déchiffrage. Cependant, il n’avait pas conscience qu’il avait un si bon niveau en lecture…

Un grincement se fit entendre et, en tournant la tête, ils virent entrer Rowen avec un plateau de nourriture entre les mains, suivi de Lucrèce qui, lui, avait amené avec lui une palette de scribe. Le son de la porte avait vraisemblablement réveillé Yuri, ce dernier ayant déplacé ses jambes et ayant entrouverts ses yeux.

« Ce que vous m’avez demandé votre Altesse. » déclara le favori taciturne en posant ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains à côté des rouleaux. « Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? »

« Tu peux retourner au harem. » lui répondit le souverain avant de faire signe au soldat de venir vers lui.

L’érudit s’inclina avec respect puis, après un signe de tête vers le garde, quitta la chambre de la reine. De son côté, le serviteur avait doucement achevé de réveiller le Nyx qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un bâillement tandis que Flynn s’installa avec méfiance dans le fauteuil qui lui était désigné.

« Je vais te dicter ma réponse à l’empereur de Séléné. » lui expliqua le roi Thar en lui remettant un morceau de papyrus vierge. « Elle sera brève mais tu es prié de t’appliquer. »

Même s’il était quelque peu tenté de faire des fautes, le jeune homme savait qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à saboter ce test car c’était à la fois un document destiné à une personne importante qu’il devait écrire mais aussi une occasion unique de montrer ce dont il était capable. Pour ces raisons, il se montra méticuleux en préparant soigneusement le matériel qui lui avait été fourni : il vérifia qu’il avait bien un pain de couleur noire à sa disposition ou de quoi en faire un, il aplatit avec soin le papyrus sur lequel il devait écrire, il inspecta les trois calames à sa disposition puis choisit celui qui lui semblait le mieux adapté et, enfin, il trempa son calame dans un gobelet d’eau puis le passa sur sa couleur afin de commencer à retranscrire ce qui lui était dicté.

Au début, il avait peur d’être maladroit, n’ayant pas eu l’occasion d’écrire depuis un bon moment, mais ses craintes s’estompèrent vite et son geste devint plus précis au fur et à mesure qu’il traçait les différents mots qu’il entendait. Quand il eut fini, le souverain se pencha vers lui pour relire son travail, imité par le Nyx qui semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu’il avait bien pu rater durant sa courte sieste.

« Très intéressant… » fit le roi avant de se réinstaller correctement dans son fauteuil. « C’est assez curieux que tu n’ais pas fait le même métier que ton père. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Flynn, intrigué par cette remarque. « Jamais je n’ai mentionné ma famille… »

Il aperçut Yuri qui voulait manifestement intervenir mais Rowen l’en empêcha, lui intimant d’un geste de rester tranquille.

« Avant de monter sur le trône, j’avais un scribe qui était très travailleur et avec qui je m’entendais bien mieux qu’avec ceux que j’ai actuellement. » expliqua le souverain dont il surprit le regard mordoré s’arrêter sur son bracelet. « Il a dû quitter Aurum suite à des changements dans l’administration et j’ai perdu le contact avec lui. J’ai espéré pendant des années avoir un jour de ses nouvelles mais… »

Un soupir de dépit échappa au roi Thar dont les yeux affichaient à présent une certaine tristesse.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père Flynn. » lui déclara le souverain, le prenant de court. « Finath t’a très bien transmis son savoir. »

Le calame qu’il tenait encore dans sa main glissa entre ses doigts, tombant sur le sol de pierre dans un son creux. Sa surprise était immense : son père avait donc travaillé au palais ?

-§-

Entre cette lecture ennuyeuse et la fatigue, Yuri n’avait pas tardé à s’endormir, ne comprenant absolument pas à quoi pouvait jouer le roi Thar – il savait que ce type avait forcément une idée derrière la tête mais il était trop épuisé physiquement et moralement pour mettre le doigt dessus. Quand il fut réveillé par le retour de Rowen, il avait l’impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose d’important… et il se sentit pâlir en notant que le souverain avait tendance à beaucoup baisser les yeux sur le bracelet de Flynn.

Seulement, à aucun moment il ne s’était attendu à entendre cela : le père de son ami avait été scribe au palais, une chose que même le soldat ignorait vu l’expression qu’il affichait. Ses sens de Nyx étaient certes engourdis par la fatigue mais à première vue, ce n’était pas un mensonge…

« C’était pour savoir qui il était que vous lui demandiez tout cela. » en conclut le favori quand il constata que le garde était trop surpris pour répondre. « Par contre, rien ne pouvait vous indiquer qu’il avait transmis son savoir à son fils… »

« Et il ne travaillait pas en tant que scribe… » ajouta Flynn qui semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. « Mais il avait toujours insisté pour que je sache tout ça. Il voulait que j’ai toutes mes chances… »

C’était assez logique : un poste de scribe demandait de savoir bien lire et écrire mais en contrepartie, cela donnait accès à beaucoup de lieux différents, notamment dans les bâtiments administratifs, et un très bon scribe pouvait toucher un excellent salaire. Seulement, la mentalité machiste dans pas mal d’endroits d’Hélios, plus particulièrement dans les temples, fermait pas mal de portes aux femmes, ce que son amie Rita avait toujours grandement regretté car elle était dans l’incapacité de postuler là où elle le désirait.

Toutefois, Yuri trouvait très étrange qu’un homme qui, manifestement, occupait une position importante lui accordant des avantages non négligeables ait choisi de changer de travail, à priori pour pourvoir un poste moins prestigieux, seulement pour les raisons évoquées. Cela mériterait qu’il y réfléchisse une fois qu’il aura dormi une heure ou deux…

« J’imagine qu’il n’est plus de ce monde. » devina le roi Thar en se levant de son fauteuil. « C’est bien dommage… »

« C’est très regrettable oui. » ajouta Rowen en récupérant les rouleaux de papyrus de son maître tout en fixant Flynn. « Je n’ai pas beaucoup connu votre père mais je me souviens qu’il était quelqu’un de très humain. J’ai cependant peur d’être le seul parmi le personnel à l’avoir connu… »

« Quelles étaient ses fonctions exactes ? » demanda le favori, concentré sur les expressions faciales du souverain. « Il vous servait juste de secrétaire ? »

A cette question, le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil, l’air un peu amusé.

« Si tu suspectes que Finath et moi avons pu être amants, tu te trompes lourdement. » répondit le roi en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Nous étions amis et il s’occupait aussi de faire des inventaires au sein du palais. »

Pas de relation romantique, c’était vrai… mais ce léger tressautement qu’il perçut au niveau de la lèvre supérieure lui indiquait qu’un mensonge s’était glissé dans ces mots, plus particulièrement dans la partie concernant le travail du père de Flynn. Vu ce qu’il avait supposé sur un certain bijou, cela vaudrait le coup de creuser…

« Ce n’était pas ce que je sous-entendais. » déclara Yuri qui perçut un certain soulagement chez son ami. « En fait, je me demandais s‘il n’avait pas déjà officié dans un temple. »

En entendant cette phrase, le regard mordoré du roi Thar s’agrandit, visiblement surpris, avant de se reposer sur le bracelet de cuir, ce qui confirma les hypothèses du favori sur l’origine de ce bijou.

« Je constate que vous vous entendez extrêmement bien tous les deux… » fit le souverain sur un ton que le Nyx n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. « Je présume que certains secrets ont été partagés durant le temps que vous avez passé ensemble… »

Le favori grinça des dents face à cela et espéra intérieurement que le maître des lieux n’allait pas chercher à creuser pour en savoir plus. Il chercha un moyen de contourner un éventuel problème quand le soldat se leva de son fauteuil.

« Vous savez ce que c’est. » dit Flynn en levant sa main devant son visage, montrant le bracelet qu’il avait au poignet. « Depuis tout à l’heure, vous n’arrêtez pas de le regarder. »

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence pesant régna, rythmé par des yeux azur remplis d’un éclat hostile vis-à-vis du roi d’Hélios. Le regard mordoré soutint celui du jeune homme avant de glisser sur le bijou… dont la turquoise s’était mise à émettre une faible lumière bleutée. Qu’est-ce que…

«  _Cela fait longtemps._  » déclara la mystérieuse divinité, surprenant presque tout le monde dans la pièce. «  _La dernière fois, c’était il y a au moins vingt ans…_  »

« Oui Cyan. » lui répondit le souverain avec nostalgie. « C’est bien cela… »

-§-

Son père… Flynn se rappelait encore très bien de lui et du temps qu’il prenait chaque jour pour lui enseigner ce qu’il savait. Il se souvenait encore des leçons d’écriture qu’il lui donnait, tantôt en écrivant avec un bâton dans la poussière, tantôt sur des morceaux de papyrus que le scribe du village avait accepté de lui céder en échange de quelques services.

Quand celui-ci fut décédé, le jeune homme avait continué de s’appliquer pour lire et écrire, le tout aidé par Sodia qui avait plus facilement que lui accès à des rouleaux de papyrus et à du matériel d’écriture. Le scribe du village lui avait proposé de le prendre sous son aile mais il avait refusé, optant d’abord pour le travail aux champs avant de devenir soldat suite à un groupe de brigand qui avait attaqué certains habitants sans défense – sa mère était parmi ces derniers et elle avait été tuée ce jour-là en voulant protéger des enfants.

En entendant le roi Thar prononcer le mot « Cyan », les souvenirs vagues que Flynn gardait de certaines histoires contées par son père se précisèrent. Il se rappelait à présent que Sol et Topaze avaient eu trois fils : Aurum et Phoebus qui étaient nés avant que leur mère ne soit divinisée et étaient donc mortels, puis Cyan qui était né fragile et qui devint une divinité avec l’intervention d’Océan qui le lia au Neilos.

Cependant, impossible pour lui de se remémorer son autre fonction. Pour une raison ou une autre, celle-ci ne cessait de lui échapper…

 _« Cet évènement tragique a laissé des traces profondes à ce que je vois. »_  poursuivit Cyan de sa voix éthérée.  _« Tes nuits doivent être bien difficiles… »_

« J’ai appris à m’en accommoder. » répondit le souverain à la divinité. « Toi à ce que je vois, tu as bien souffert… »

_« Je me régénère comme je le peux mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour assurer pleinement mon rôle. Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps… »_

Sur ces mots, Cyan les laissa et la lueur bleutée disparue, laissant de nouvelles questions avec elle…

Le son de quelqu’un frappant contre une porte se fit entendre, alertant Rowen qui alla voir qui était derrière. Un grognement échappa au roi face à ce visiteur et celui-ci s’éloigna un peu, mettant de la distance entre eux trois. Le serviteur revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Votre Altesse est demandée pour une réunion avec les hauts scribes. » déclara le plus âgé. « Dois-je leur dire que vous êtes occupé ? »

« Non, ils risquent de mal le prendre et je n’ai pas besoin de cela. » répondit le roi Thar en grognant avant de fixer une tapisserie sur le mur représentant Topaze. « Dis-leur que l’on fera cette réunion dans mes appartements. Je les y attendrai. »

« Très bien. »

« Et si Raven ou Lucrèce viennent ici, dis-leur de passer par la porte commune. Elle sera ouverte de mon côté. »

Alors qu’il se demandait de quelle porte pouvait bien parler le souverain, Flynn vit ce dernier se diriger vers la tapisserie puis soulever celle-ci, dévoilant une porte en bois sculpté qui, jusqu’ici, était bien cachée. D’un signe de la main, il leur indiqua de le suivre, ce que fit le soldat après avoir aidé Yuri à se lever, et ils entrèrent dans ce qui était un étroit couloir assez sombre, tout juste assez large pour que deux personnes puissent se croiser. Ce passage ne faisait, au plus, qu’une vingtaine de mètres et, une fois au bout, ils étaient devant l’autre entrée de celui-ci où, cette fois-ci, le roi leur fit signe d’attendre.

« Quand Raven aura fait son rapport, vous pourrez retourner au harem. » leur dit le maître des lieux sur un ton assez sec. « En attendant, vous tenez vos rôles en silence tout en observant discrètement ce qu’il se passe. Pas d’improvisation et faites en sorte que personne ne voit le bracelet de Cyan. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Garista apprenne que cet objet est ici. »

A contrecœur, le jeune homme accepta, imité par le favori qui, lui, semblait plus intrigué qu’autre chose.

Arrivés dans la chambre du roi, Flynn nota que celle-ci était de même dimensions que celle de la reine avec quelques éléments de mobilier en commun. Les différences majeures entre les deux pièces étaient le bureau qui croulait sous les rouleaux de papyrus et l’autel dédié à Sol, en parfait état contrairement à celui de Topaze.

« Ca fait trois ans que je viens ici plusieurs nuits par an et c’est bien la première fois que je vois à quoi ressemble cette pièce. » ironisa un peu Yuri à voix basse, son regard anthracite balayant les lieux avec curiosité. « Je l’imaginais plus grande… »

Le soldat n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre, Rowen étant arrivé d’un pas rapide avec le vêtement en lin noir du favori ainsi que le reste de leurs affaires…

-§-

Après plusieurs heures, la fouille du harem par ses hommes n’avait pas permis à Raven de trouver qui avait bien pu user de ces fichus cactus. Il avait donc renvoyé ceux-ci à leurs postes habituels et profité que Lucrèce ait dû s’absenter pour demander à Droite d’observer discrètement les interrogatoires des serviteurs pour repérer un éventuel suspect qui aurait pu lui échapper. Manque de chance, quand l’érudit revint, ils avaient fait le tour de presque tout le personnel, Karol étant le seul qui lui restait à questionner – pour la forme, il avait demandé à la Nyx de le faire vu qu’elle n’avait aucun lien affectif avec lui mais sans surprise, le jeune adolescent n’avait rien à se reprocher, bien au contraire.

« Un orage approche. » leur fit remarquer la jeune fille dont le regard scrutait le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages gris. « Vu la vitesse du vent là-haut, il ne durera pas très longtemps… »

« Le contraire serait étonnant vu notre climat. » déclara Lucrèce avant de lâcher un soupir d’exaspération. « Mais la pluie risque de ne pas être notre alliée si l’on ne trouve pas vite qui est coupable du premier empoisonnement. »

Bien que lui et le favori taciturne n’avaient pas totalement dévoilé leurs jeux respectifs, ils avaient été d’accord pour une alliance contre Garista, faisant que le jeune homme lui révéla qu’il avait sciemment désobéi aux prêtres en laissant quelqu’un accéder aux archives des temples – la description de cette personne correspondait en tous points à cette chère Rita – tandis que l’espion lui avait présenté Droite qui s’était d’abord montrée un peu hostile avant de constater que ce nouveau venu était honnête.

« Vous avez essayé avec Repede ? » leur demanda Karol qui n’avait été mis au courant de ce qu’il se tramait que depuis peu. « Jusqu’ici, il a toujours réussi à esquiver lui-même les mets avec du poison… »

Le capitaine avait envie de se gifler pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant : les chiens avaient un meilleur odorat que les hommes mais si à Hélios ils étaient souvent cantonnés à monter la garde, c’était différent dans les Terres des Nyx où la chasse était une activité plus pratiqué que l’élevage – à tous les coups, en temps que membre du peuple de la nuit, Yuri avait dû le dresser à cette activité car il était probablement le seul animal à avoir survécu aussi longtemps au harem.

« C’est notre dernier recours. » admit l’espion qui surveillait le ciel du coin de l’œil. « Par contre, il va falloir faire vite car s’il pleut, des indices peuvent disparaitre. »

« Je vais chercher du Peyolt. » déclara Lucrèce en s’éloignant.

« Et moi Repede. » ajouta le serviteur en partant en direction de la cour des favoris.

A présent seul avec la Nyx, Raven tourna son regard vers ce qui était le bâtiment des enfants, devenu une ruine sinistre depuis ce fameux incendie qui avait tué bon nombre de maîtresses et d’enfants du précédent roi.

« Le passage secret que vous m’avez laissé ouvert est assez intéressant. » lui dit Droite qui se recula vers un recoin sombre, probablement par instinct. « Une partie semble mener à l’extérieur du palais et l’autre doit aboutir près de votre salle du trône… »

« A côté des appartements du roi pour être exact. » lui dévoila l’espion en se remémorant tout ce que le roi Thar lui avait appris sur ces nombreux passages secrets dont lui et Rowen étaient les seuls à connaître l’étendue exacte. « Ils étaient très utilisés durant le règne du précédent roi car la reine Invidia ne supportait pas les favorites de son époux, plus particulièrement Cérès, la mère de notre souverain. De cette manière, elles pouvaient quitter discrètement le harem sans être vues. »

« A condition d’avoir la clé. Je suis tombée sur une porte avec l’emblème de Topaze dessus et elle était fermée. »

Ce serait logique : dans le cas où quelqu’un découvrirait ce passage, il fallait s’assurer qu’il ne puisse pas pénétrer au sein du harem sans y être invité. Qui plus est, le bâtiment des enfants devait certainement abriter un autel dédié à la déesse vu que les concubines royales allaient y mettre leurs enfants au monde avant, si elles le désiraient, de regagner leurs appartements.

De plus, si ce passage était fermé, cela faisait un endroit de moins par lequel un groupe de Nyx pouvait s’infiltrer ici… et de ce qu’il savait, c’était le seul passage secret qui conduisait directement au harem.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karol revint accompagné de Repede qui, après avoir jaugé Droite, l’accepta en la laissant le gratter brièvement derrière les oreilles. Lucrèce arriva un peu après avec un pot en terre cuite entre les mains.

« J’ai croisé Rowen et apparemment, le roi veut que l’on passe par le passage entre les chambres royales. » lui transmit le favori en remettant ce qu’il avait amené au jeune serviteur. « Il a gardé Yuri et Flynn avec lui. »

En apprenant cela, Raven grogna intérieurement, craignant de n’avoir pu empêcher sa jeune recrue de finir comme pensionnaire à part entière du harem – quoique vu l’attitude qu’avait eue le soldat, il était certainement très hostile à l’idée de potentiellement finir parmi les favoris du souverain.

L’érudit ouvrit le pot en terre et se baissa pour le mettre à la hauteur de Repede. Sans qu’on ne lui dise quoique ce soit, le chien en renifla soigneusement le contenu avant de lever son museau en l’air, cherchant l’odeur en question. Il baissa ensuite la tête au sol, humant celui-ci tout en se déplaçant, l’air très concentré sur sa tâche.

« Il a trouvé. » déclara Droite juste avant que Repede ne parte d’un coup, suivi par la jeune femme.

Moins réactifs que la jeune Nyx, ils partirent dans la même direction mais celle-ci ainsi que le chien étaient plus rapides, faisant qu’une fois dans la cour du bâtiment des favoris, ils les avaient tous deux perdus de vue… mais Raven eut à présent confirmation qu’il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas clair pour que la piste du Peyolt les mènent dans cette partie du harem.

« Par ici ! » leur lança la jeune fille avant d’apparaître à l’étage. « Il a trouvé quelque chose ! »

A cause de la fouille complète des lieux ordonnée par le roi Thar, toutes les portes avaient été ouvertes et laissées ainsi jusqu’à ce que lui, le capitaine, ait jugé que le travail avait été fini. Si cela avait ennuyé les pensionnaires normaux du harem qui avaient été contraints de quitter les lieux pour la journée, cela n’avait posé aucun problème pour les favoris vu que deux n’étaient plus dans leurs quartiers, que l’un d’eux coopérait volontiers et que le dernier avait été exécuté ce matin.

Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent là où la piste de ce cactus se terminait, son sang se glaça en réalisant ce vers quoi elle pointait… et lui fit comprendre que Garista avait peut-être bien plus facilement accès au harem qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB : Normalement, je devais faire plus de choses dans ce chapitre mais certains morceaux ont été si longs que j’ai tout décalé… Le rating M devrait se justifier vers la Partie 7 ou 8 si ça ne se décale pas de nouveau.


End file.
